Everything In Between
by Star Slightly To The Right
Summary: If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky. AU
1. Chapter 1

**…**

**…**

Inoue Orihime wasn't a person that could exactly blend in.

Her bright hair prevented that, and her ivory skin never fit in. She could usually never take a break in clothes, since they clung to her figure like a glove, causing unwanted attention to drift towards her, whether good or bad. She'd never been the one to wish for attention, nor the one to want to squeal and buy pink things.

She'd always been – to be honest – _alone_.

Before, she'd always been a polite, endearing, spirited child. That was before Sora died. When he left her side, it was as though nothing else mattered. Sure, she continued to attend school, she paid attention to her health, and she made sure her appearance was appropriate for the public. At least once a week, she visited his grave, but prayed to his shrine at home at any chance she had.

Orihime's eyes drifted from the window to the full room. Students were filing in, all laughing and talking and living their lives. Orihime felt something twitch in her chest, probably her heart, she wasn't completely sure since she did not have the time to listen to it. She watched as Renji filed in, followed by Uryu, and Rukia with Tatsuki attached to her side, as per usual. Students swarmed around them all, giggling and speaking with one another, all together in this perfect moment.

Orihime felt bile rise up in her throat. The sight was truly sickening.

And then,

"Ichigo!"

You had to look _up_ to see Kurosaki Ichigo, even though he was not as tall as his longtime friend Sado. Ichigo was smiling, as every morning, and that drew people in even more. His deep black locks were getting longer, falling over his dark eyes, his skin a healthy sun-bronzed. Usually, Orihime would stare at him too long, but now she was dragging her eyes down his tall, tall form. He was strong for his age, only sixteen, and his satin, spiked hair brought out his tone of skin. He was handsome, she could see that, and he was open with his emotions.

Yet she could not see anything else there.

She glanced away before she could be caught staring.

Ichigo's dark eyes flickered towards the girl in the back of the room – with bright hair, soft disposition, and blunt mouth.

Inoue Orihime.

His eyes paused, curiously, and then he turned to greet Keigo optimistically.

**…**

**…**

_Orihime blinked her large eyes. _

_The three children in front of her smirked, "It's just a game, Orihime." _

_Shifting on her small feet, Orihime clasped her hands behind her back, "A-Are you sure? Sora-nii says playing too much can be dangerous." _

_"God, just go inside!" A girl shouted. Orihime gasped as she felt hands on her back, shoving her inside the dark closet. She stumbled on her feet and the momentum knocked her straight into the wall, her head bursting into a daze. She gripped her head as she heard the laughter. _

_Somehow, she gathered her bearings and turned just in time to see large smirks on the children's faces. She whirled around, rushing towards the open door, but it slammed in her face. She almost ran into it, but her palms caught her, pressing against the wood. _

_It was pitch black and from outside, she could hear the laughter. _

_"P-Please, let me out!" She cried vehemently, her heart increasing in speed._

_"Sorry, Orihime-chan~" One of the girls sang, "It's the game. You have to stay in there for as long as you can." _

_Orihime spluttered, her fear beginning to skyrocket, "B-B-But—"_

_"Stop being such a baby," Another agreed – she thought it was the boy, "Where's your _brother_?" _

_Her eyes felt weird – stinging. "H-He's coming!" _

_"Sure," The first girl crooned sardonically, "You're a liar! A big fat liar!" _

_"I'm not!" She denied anxiously, shaking her head, "I'm not!" _

_"My Okaa-san said you were lying. A liar. Sora isn't here anymore!" _

_"I'm not!" Orihime shouted, the tears flowing freely now, "I'm not!" _

_"Sensei hasn't met him. My Otou-san hasn't met him. You're a liar, Orihime-chan." _

_Digging her nails into the door, she continued to shake her head, "I'm not…I'm not…Sora-nii is real! He's here!" _

_"Stuuupid~ He's dead!"_

**…**

**…**

_It's about to rain again_, Orihime thought sourly. Silently, she tucked her chin even deeper in the warm, pink scarf around her neck. Her face felt cold, her entire body in fact. She watched as the 'walk' sign flashed onto the light and everyone began to cross the street – three girls that attended her school, a group of boys goofing around, a few men heading to work in their suits, and a handful of women shopping or dragging their child along.

When she felt the familiar sensation of eyes on her, Orihime glanced up, only to see the group of girls avert their gazes and giggle to themselves. Orihime stayed where she was, on the sidewalk, debating if she should even attend school today. She had forgotten her gloves at home and her coat had been rendered missing from her locker one day at school. Her hat and scarf were the only two things keeping her teeth from chattering.

The girls and boys merged groups and laughed all to themselves, caught up in their perfect moments as Orihime watched. Disgruntled, she tightened her hands around her bag, which was resting on her lap. Her chest was beginning to hurt again and she felt that pang of loneliness. It seemed to never go away. As long as she'd been alone, she thought she would become accustomed to such a feeling, but it would not leave, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

_Maybe school was a bad idea, _she murmured internally. Just as she started to unlock her muscles, she heard,

"But how do I know if you're into girls, Ichigo? Huh? Huh?"

"Must you be so frank with it, Asano-san?"

There was a laugh.

"You guys are so mean to me!"

Orihime froze where she was. Reluctantly – subconsciously – her head turned and she caught the siting of black hair. He was taller than his two friends and vaguely she wondered why Sado was not there. His posture was lazily slouched and his bag was tucked against his side casually, the strap on his arm and hands in pockets, smirking at something else Keigo said. To her dismay, she felt her heart kick up a notch, playing a psycho rhythm that had her beyond irritated.

_Stupid Kurosaki. _

Her frown deepened, a wrinkle working between her brows. She returned her attention in front of her, her back to them, watching as the lights flickered. Burying herself deeper in her scarf and hat, she cursed herself for being an idiot. Now she would have to wait for the 'walk' sign to come back on. She felt herself going deeper into her mind as they got closer.

"…For example: Girls give signs."

Mizuiro sounded amused, "And what are the signs, Asano-san?"

"Skirts, of course!"

"Skirts?"

"Duh! Haven't you seen the skirts in our school?"

"Girls have to wear those, Keigo. It's the uniform."

"Yes, but skirts can be adjusted. When the skirt is right under the buttocks, we have a vixen. But when the skirt," Keigo drew his eyes in front of him and a sly smirk lit up his face, "Just as her," He pointed to the girl in front of the group, clearly from their school with the visible tan sweater and charcoal skirt uniform, "her skirt touches her thighs, but not the knees. She still holds her virtue while continuing to be a tease." And he lurched towards her.

Ichigo's eyebrows came together, "Keigo, don't—"

Too late.

Keigo's hand swiped under, a brief touch of the silky, right thigh and then the back of her skirt flew upwards, giving the three boys a clear view of her innocent white underwear.

"I am a genius!" Keigo exclaimed happily while his two friends watched in surprise. When his actions finally caught up to him, Keigo felt the familiar, nervous sweat drip onto his body, "I-I mean…"

"You idiot," Ichigo reprimanded sharply. Mizuiro glanced up curiously at his tone. Ichigo stepped forward, right beside the suddenly shaking Keigo. His eyebrows came together with slight concern – the girl was frozen, her skirt in its rightful place, and he could not identify her, "Hey. Are you alri—"

A shriek erupted from her. Keigo cringed backwards, giving a squeak of fright. Ichigo blinked. The wind blew sharply and he was thoroughly shocked to see the red-gold tresses, thick and luscious, the bottoms buried within her pink scarf. He blinked again, rapidly.

"I—"

With clumsy, yet quick movements, she whirled around. Ichigo flinched back at the ferocity in her hazel eyes, "Get _away_ from me!" She moved again, it was too quick, and then he suddenly saw her bag sailing towards him.

_Wham!_

Mizuiro jerked in surprise, plucking one earplug from his ear. "Ichigo!" He rushed to his friend's side as the black-haired fell backwards, staggered, and then promptly dropped onto his bottom.

Cupping a hand over his aching nose, Ichigo stared up at the girl in shock, "W-What the…?" Large eyes glared down at him, filled with so much hatred, he wanted to flinch back again. Gritting her teeth together – and it somehow diverted his attention to her lips – she shouted,

_"Asshole!" _

And then she whirled back around and scrambled across the street. There were a few honks, cars screeched to a halt, and some curses flying from drivers' lips. It wasn't long before she vanished.

Keigo was still shuddering, "D-Did you see _that_?!"

With a gentle smile, Mizuiro took the bag from Ichigo's lap, who continued to sit prone on the ground. Digging into it, he came up with her name, "Inoue Orihime."

Keigo nearly screamed, "_The_ Inoue Orihime?!"

"Oh, Asano-san, you and your theatrics. You almost got Ichigo murdered."

"S-S-Shut up!"

Ichigo merely stared in front of him, hoping to get one more glimpse at the girl, but alas, she was gone.

_Inoue Orihime._

"I'll remember that…"

Mizuiro and Keigo glanced at him in unison, confused, shared a look and shrugged.

**…**

**…**

"Inoue Orihime?" Rukia tilted her head, grimacing up at her tall, longtime friend. "Why do you want to learn about her?"

Tatsuki was equally curious, "Did something happen?"

Holding up the bag, Ichigo said, "She left her bag—"

"She _threw_ her bag," Mizuiro butted in pleasantly.

Ichigo frowned softly as Rukia crooked a brow, "She did _what_?"

"It really doesn't matter," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "Do you know where she is?"

Tatsuki cocked her head to the side, "I don't even speak to her."

"Me neither," chimed in Rukia, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed subtly and he tightened his hand around the bag.

**…**

**…**

"Inoue-chan~" The teacher called lightheartedly. The redhead turned, albeit reluctantly. Ochi-sensei grinned impishly at her, hands folded in front of her on the oak desk. The rest of the class filed out, officially done with the day.

"Ochi-sensei, please don't call me that." She said, though she couldn't hold the usual venom in her voice.

The teacher waved a dismissive hand at her, "Yeah, yeah. Ne, I have a favor to ask of you." Her smirk widened until a dimple appeared in her left cheek, "Will you do it for me?"

Orihime blinked and then took a conscious step back, "That depends. What is it?"

"Nothing too bad, Inoue-chan," Ochi-sensei shuffled a couple of papers on her desk, "I just need a few things taken somewhere." Handing her the papers, Ochi-sensei stared up at the redhead as she looked them over.

"This is the homework," Orihime observed before returning her attention to the woman, "I don't have time for this, sensei. I have to study—"

"You study all the time, Inoue-chan," Ochi-sensei cut in.

Orihime's stomach churned. That was true. Ever since the death of her older brother, she'd been buried within her books. There was no time for socialism and friends and parties. She had a legacy to live up to after all. Her brother had been a lawyer, very good one at that, and she intended to carry on for him. frowning, she tightened her grip around the papers.

"Where is it?"

"That's the spirit!"

It turned out the street was only a few blocks away. As she continued down the sidewalk, deep in thought, she recalled that she didn't have her bag. In fact, she hadn't had it all day. That brought a frown to her face. This morning, she could distinctly remember throwing it in Kurosaki's face before running off. Crossing her arms over her chest, she huffed. Maybe that would teach him from being a pervert.

Cheeks warm, she stared down at the small piece of paper in her hand. She did not pause as she walked into the clinic, ignoring the sign that clearly stated who it belonged to. She wondered whose parents owned a clinic, and hoped she could just get this over with so she could hurry home and study. The place was nicely decorated – yellow walls, different colored sofas to lounge on, hard wood mahogany floors, and the room was unexpectedly bright and warm.

Walking towards the counter, she licked her lips. No one was there. She could feel the aggravation growing as she waited for at least five minutes. Her hazel eyes found the bell a second later and she quickly reached for it.

_Bang!_

She jerked back in surprise as the door on the side of the counter suddenly whirled open. It slammed against the wall, probably creating a hole, and two tangled figures barreled out. Flabbergasted, she watched as the men wrestled with each other, struggling to gain strength over the other. Finally, the slightly thinner male landed on top, holding his fist high over the other's head.

"Just admit it, son. You are hoping for a girl to stop by. Maybe Rukia-chan or Tatsuki-chan. No matter what, you are really a perverted teenager. If you just confess, I will leave you alone." The father – apparently – murmured quite somberly, but with a small smirk on his face.

"No!" the son shot back, balling his hands in his father's shirt to jerk him back and forth, "I'm _not_ a pervert!"

Instantly, Orihime recognized the voice. How could she not? The midnight black spikes were noticeable, and so was the hard, long body. The sliver of sun-bronzed skin at his back from his shirt riding up caused Orihime to grind her teeth.

"Admit it, admit it, admit it…" The elder male cut himself off, eyes widening as they fell on the girl, "Huh?"

Ichigo's frown deepened and he turned his head curiously. Imagine how surprised he was when he saw the redheaded teenager standing just a couple feet away. She bristled at his gaze and her insides suddenly felt warm.

"…You…" Ichigo muttered. He stood in one fluid motion and a foot went in her direction.

She took a quick step back, placing a hand in front of her, "Stay where you are, Kurosaki." He frowned at her tone. Lowering her head, she whipped her hand out to reveal the sheets of paper. "You missed first period's homework. I came to bring it to you for Ochi-sensei."

He blinked.

The father blinked.

Orihime merely stared back. When it was silent for more than a few moments, she felt that familiar irritation. "Are you going to take it or what?"

At that, the father suddenly sprung from the floor. "Who is this? Eh? Eh?" He stepped forward before Ichigo could reply and took her outstretched hand. Orihime started. He shook her hand tightly, crunching up the papers in the progress. "Nice to meet you, young lady! I am Kurosaki Isshin!"

Orihime gazed at him, "Another Kurosaki?"

His eyebrows waggled, "Yeah. Isn't it the best?"

She decided not to answer that. She could still feel Ichigo staring at her. Yanking her palm from his, she gave him the crumbled up papers. "I have to go." She turned in the other direction, towards the door, and when she felt the cool evening's air, she breathed out slowly. For some odd reason, the air had been suffocating in there.

She lifted a foot, prepared to leave, but she heard,

"Hey."

Her heart lurched unevenly. Without her consent, her body turned around. Before she could even register who it was, a bag was shoved into her face – her bag, to be specific. Her eyes grew larger on her face and she glanced up to see Ichigo. He held her bag out at arms' length, regarding her with his deep brown eyes.

"This is yours, right?"

Indeed, it was. Carefully, she glanced down at it. It seemed safe enough – nothing was drawn on it and it appeared in mint condition. Slowly, she raised her hand and took it, careful not to touch him in the process.

"Thank you…I guess." She murmured unwillingly.

He dropped his arm to his side, a smile appearing on his face, "You have a great arm, Orihime."

She started at her name. How did he know it? It wasn't as though she spoke to him or even made her presence known in the classroom. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she pressed her lips together firmly. "I see," she said vaguely, "I have to go." She turned away from him and took a few steps away only for him to call out to her again.

"You aren't going to apologize?" He asked and she glanced over her shoulder to see him staring at her curiously, tilting his head to the side.

Her voice sounded hard when it came out, "Why would I? All perverts should be taught a lesson."

He blinked, "Yeah. I guess. But I'm not a pervert."

Gnashing her teeth together, she tried to fight down the maddening warmth in her cheeks, "You flipped up my _skirt_! I think that qualifies you as a pervert."

"That wasn't me!" He protested.

She took in a deep breath to calm herself, "I don't have time for your excuses. I'm leaving." She turned back around, ignoring him when he called her name again. It wasn't long until she turned a corner and couldn't hear him anymore.

_Much better, _she thought silently, _now I can go study._

**…**

**…**

_A tender hand cupped her cheek. _

_Orihime glanced upwards and then away. _

_"Oh, c'mon, Orihime-chan. I'm still here, aren't I?" _

_"Aunt Rangiku…" _

_The blue eyes sparkled at the title. Kneeling down to face the child properly, Rangiku smiled softly, "Yes?" _

_"Where's Sora-nii?" The large honeyed gaze stared up at her, demanding an answer. The aunt was taken aback, the smile vanishing from her face. With practiced patience, she lowered her voice. _

_"H-He went on a long trip, Orihime-chan." She supplied gently, releasing the girl's soft cheek. _

_Orihime did not even bat an eyelash, "When is he coming back?"_

_Rangiku bit her bottom lip and averted her gaze, growing uncomfortable, "Orihime-chan—"_

_"When?" Orihime questioned again, her tone harder than before. "And why didn't he take me with him?" Rangiku opened her mouth to reply, but the girl continued, "Why is his trip in the ground? Why is he all the way down there all alone? Why did you put him in a box? Why wouldn't he wake up? What did you do? What did you do?" Her voice was growing thicker and Rangiku watched as the child blinked rapidly, pushing back the tears, "You can't take him away! You can't just—"_

_"Orihime-chan," She lifted a hand again, attempting to push the thick bangs from her small face, but the redhead reeled backwards, the tears finally breaking free. _

_"No," she hissed, "I hate you." _

_Rangiku simply watched._

**…**

**…**

"I'm home," Orihime said as she entered the house. She closed the door behind her and slipped off her shoes, setting them neatly in the corner. Right on cue, there was the thumping off feet rushing towards her and she glanced up to see the kitchen door throttle open and slam against the wall.

"Orihime~ YAY!" Large breasts were suddenly in her face. She was accustomed to this, so she stayed still as the woman gushed about her day, squeezing the life out of the redhead. This was something that Orihime found endearing, but also annoying. Her Aunt Rangiku had always been a lovely woman, both in looks and personality, and she'd always been there for her when no one else was. "I missed you!"

When she finally released the teenager, Orihime took in a deep breath, "You're going to kill me one day."

Rangiku smiled widely, her eyes sparkling, "You would still be cute!"

Orihime blinked and glanced away. Her aunt had always found her loveable, whether it be when she was a child or at any moment of the day. As usual, Orihime found that blush in her cheeks rising at the compliment. Giving a huff, she muttered under her breath, "I'm going to go take a bath."

As she climbed the stairs, Rangiku called teasingly, "Can I come too~?"

"NO!" Orihime's face was the color of a tomato by time she made it to the top. She passed by Rangiku's room, and the linen closet. When she passed the familiar dark room, she felt that pang in her chest, making her body feel heavier than it usually was. It wasn't long until she was in the bath, the steam rising around her, and she brought her knees to her chest.

The world seemed to move slower when she was alone. It was easier to think that way though. Her eyes tightened a fraction when she thought of Kurosaki. He'd given her the bag – usually she would expect paint on it, or her things missing, but instead, it was in top shape and nothing appeared to be gone. Why? He did not know her, he did not speak to her. In fact, he was one of the most popular boys in school – teams and clubs begging for his help, girls swooning whenever he cracked that bright grin or said hello, and he was most definitely very handsome. He must've been kind also, giving her that striking smile and giving over the bag.

_"This is yours, right?"_

She blinked and shook her head rapidly. Dipping her chin and mouth into the hot water, she tried to block the thoughts. What was she _thinking_? Especially at a time like _this_! So many tests were coming up, so many things to study, so much to _do_. She cursed lowly, causing bubbles to pop in the water.

_He's stupid. Everyone's stupid. _

When she finished her bath, she brushed her teeth and splashed her face. Securing her hair up in a messy bun, she walked downstairs, white towel over her damp head, and found a water in the fridge. Her aunt was in the other room, the den, and probably eating her dinner.

She took a swig of her drink and closed her eyes. _Just ignore him. He's nothing to worry over._

This way, Orihime would be able to focus.

**…**

**…**

Placing her shoes in her locker, she slipped on the brown shoes and then stood up straight. Orihime rubbed a hand across her right eye and fought back a yawn. She'd been up late last night studying. The formula was difficult to remember with all the English and Science shoved into her brain.

"Yo! Kurosaki-san!"

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun~!"

"Wassup, Ichigo!"

"Hello, Ichigo-senpai!"

"M-M-Morning, Ichi-kun!"

Orihime's mood worsened. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as the crowd circled around the tall black-haired male. He was smiling warmly and bumped fists with another student. A few girls squealed when he greeted them kindly, dark brown eyes soft. She was utterly repulsed as she watched them swarm around him like bees after honey. Turning back towards her locker, she closed it, ignoring the three white hate-letters that fell from it in the process. As she turned away, she distinctly heard a footstep headed in her direction.

"Oh! Good morning, Orihime!"

Her heart stopped. Slowly, she glanced backwards, over her shoulder again, and was extremely shocked to see Ichigo, who'd stepped away from the crowd, raising his hand at her to wave, a bright grin on his handsome face. She had to blink a few times to get her brain to work as the mob of students turned curiously and _stared_.

Orihime heart lurched into a frantic beat. Ichigo continued to smile at her, as though this was totally, completely, _otherworldly_ normal. Shooting him the best glare she could muster, she turned away and stalked down the hall determinedly.

She could already hear the murmurs behind her as her heart did another strange quiver.

She would not allow her focus to waver. When she made it to homeroom, others were there, laughing and talking all together. She shook her head, trying to push away the peculiar feeling in her chest. And just because he damn _waved_ at her! She glared silently at her desk in front of her before she clenched her fists.

_What the hell is he trying to do? _She thought venomously, _As if we're friends. That idiot._

"U-Um…"

Orihime blinked and glanced up, surprised. She had expected to see a teacher, but instead, there stood Kuna Mashiro, wide brown eyes gazing at her warily. She was a bit shorter than her, full hips, small breasts, and wavy dark brown hair with lime green highlights.

Orihime tried to rearrange her features, tried to fix a polite smile on her face, but she was sure it came out as a grimace, "Kuna-san, can I help you?" She said politely – _bluntly_.

Mashiro's mouth opened and closed rapidly, "I-I…"

Orihime simply watched her.

"She needs help with her damn studies," Said another voice. Orihime glanced up and she took in the tall man behind her. He was obviously a student, maybe a grade up, and a menacing scowl on his face. His hair was messily tossed over his head, a hint of silver, and he had a piercing on his left eyebrow and others on his left ear. He stood behind the girl, arms crossed over his strong chest, and appeared almost defensive of her, glaring at anyone who stared too long. His scowl deepened as he watched Orihime, who didn't appear fazed by his demeanor.

"Kensei-meanie! I said I could do this on my own~!" The brunette grumbled and whined. Orihime frowned at her. She was rather immature for her supposed age.

Kensei – she was guessing that was his name – rolled his dark eyes, "Just hurry up and get over with it. I need coffee to wake up."

"Then go get it yourself!" Mashiro stuck her pink tongue out at him, "You're annoying! Annoying Kensei-meanie!"

A vein throbbed on his temple, "Shaddup, dammit!"

This time she peeled down one eyelid and wiggled her tongue, "You shut up, you shut up, Kensei! Dummy Kensei, dummy, dummy!"

He shook his fist at her, "I'm gonna kill you one of these days," Slowly, he released a breath and returned his attention back to Orihime as Mashiro made various teasing faces at him, "She was gonna ask if you could help her with her studies."

Orihime stared up at him, "Why would I do that?" She asked, deadpan.

Mashiro's lower lip trembled as Kensei sighed again, "Yer one of the smartest girls in this place, right? Teach her somethin'."

Slowly, Orihime glanced over at Mashiro, who had her hands together as though to beg, her eyes shining. Directly, emotionlessly, Orihime said, "I refuse," and took her seat.

Mashiro broke out in tears and Kensei dodged out of the way as they sprang from her eyes in blue waterfalls. Quickly, he shouted to Orihime, "Hey, now! You can't deny her so damn fast!"

Orihime frowned softly, "I can't tutor her. It'll interrupt my studies."

"B-But, Inoue-san, pleeeease~! I promise that I won't be a nuisance!" Mashiro begged.

"You already are," Orihime stated, "You are the lowest in the class."

A dark, dreary aura surrounded the saddened girl.

Kensei gritted his teeth, "She'll try her damn best then!"

Orihime returned her attention to him, "I told you, I can't…" She trailed off, frowning when she felt another pang in her chest. That familiar loneliness again. She sighed a bit, her lids lowering as she watched the girl beg and plead. Maybe – _maybe_ – this was some kind of sign. Licking her lips a bit nervously, she tried not to deny her again, harshly. "I suppose…I can…_try_." It almost _hurt_ to get those words out.

"R-REALLY?!" Mashiro jumped up in the air, stars in her eyes. Orihime cringed away.

Kensei rolled his eyes, "Don't get too excited. She could change her mind," and under his breath, he added, "I would…"

"What was that?" Mashiro cut him a glare, "Kensei-dummy!"

"Stop calling me that!"

For some reason, Orihime knew she would regret this.

**…**

**…**

_Rangiku smiled down at her. _

_"This is little Orihime, huh?" The teacher crouched down in front of her, a gentle smile on her lips, "Hello, I'm your new sensei. Welcome to my class." _

_Orihime merely stared at her with flat honey eyes, "Hajimemashite." She bowed politely. Surprised, the teacher glanced up at the strawberry blonde, who was shifting nervously, playing with her nimble fingers. _

_"Well, nice to meet you, too. Um, how about you play inside with the other children?" The teacher suggested, continuing to smile, yet forced, "Okay?" _

_Slowly, Orihime released her auntie's skirt and walked forward, through the door without a backward glance. The teacher retuned her attention to Rangiku, crooking up a brow. "Well?" The blonde asked anxiously. _

_"She's…cute." The teacher murmured, shrugging helplessly. _

_Rangiku's blue eyes sharpened, "Not that. What do you think of her?" _

_"Inoue-san," the teacher shook her head, "you know the answer to that. Was it really a good idea to bring her here? Her brother only passed away a month ago." _

_"She's always been like that, though," Rangiku sighed softly, "She's a loner and independent. I didn't force her to come. She came on her own." _

_Both glanced over their shoulders, watching as the girl settled into the corner and built the blocks together. No one noticed as she distinctly spelled out 'B-R-O-T-H-E-R' before she knocked all the letters down with a sharp look in her eye. _

**…**

**…**

Orihime stood in front of the mirror, repositioning her loose, tan sweater. Her skirt was a hopeless cause – it was uncomfortably short and barely reached her upper thighs. She didn't understand how it could possibly be appropriate for school.

The bell rang, telling her class was soon and she made sure all her notebooks were in her bag before turning to the stall, closing the door behind her. She grabbed her math textbook, flipping through the pages until she found the correct formula. She would try to grasp it before class started. It wasn't long until the door opened again and two girls stepped inside.

"Did you bring it?"

Orihime closed her textbook and her eyes landed in the crack between the door and lock, watching the two girls speak with each other.

"Yep!" The second girl handed her friend a small tube – Orihime guessed was lip-gloss. The first eagerly took it, smeared it over her mouth, and giggled. "Didn't I tell you?"

"It sparkles~!"

Orihime's eyebrow subtly twitched. She quickly claimed this would be a senseless conversation and prepared to leave.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

_Gossip, _Orihime shook her head.

"About Ichigo-kun," the first exclaimed, "He said hello to Inoue Orihime today!"

Orihime stilled.

"Eeeehh?" The second gasped in shock. "Are you serious?"

The other nodded vehemently, "Positive. I was there and he was smiling at me and then all of a sudden, he started waving at that Inoue girl, calling her by her first name and everything!"

The second girl tilted her head to the side, "Are they friends?"

"As if! She's a freak, Ririn! Ichigo-kun was probably just being nice. You know he can't help being kind to people, even if they're strange."

Slowly, Orihime pulled her knees to her chest, crushing them to her chest.

"But, Mahana-chan, don't you think it's a little weird for him to start now?" The smaller girl suddenly gasped, "Do you think they're together?!"

"No way!" Mahana shook her head, her short hair flopping about, "Ichigo-kun is _waaay_ over her standards. She should just keep her head in the books like she's been doing since she got here."

Ririn grinned, "Studybug, ne?"

"I would prefer to call her a freak."

The two cackled. It wasn't long before they changed subjects, fixed their appearances, and left. The door slammed shut behind them.

It was quiet.

It wasn't until five minutes later Orihime moved. She hadn't realized she was shaking.

**…**

**…**

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yer gonna scare her away, dammit!"

Orihime watched blandly as Kensei held Mashiro up by the back of her uniform sweater, her tiny feet a foot from the ground. She was beaming happily at Orihime, Kensei scowling, and they all got looks from people in the quiet library. Orihime allowed a sigh to tumble from her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

"Thank you, thank you, thank yoouu~!"

"Shut up, Mashiro!"

"Kensei-meanie!"

Orihime felt her patience wear thin, "Both of you be quiet!" She hissed over her shoulder. Instantly, she clamped her mouth shut. Kensei and Mashiro casted her confused looks. "I-I mean…"

"Well, well, well, looks like she has some guts after all." Kensei commented with a sly smirk.

Orihime was quiet.

**…**

**…**

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Orihime-chan~!"

Orihime glanced up, startled. Mashiro paused from her walking and Kensei arched a curious brow. Mashiro dug her foot into the ground, "O-Or I can call you something else. More polite or—"

"No." Orihime murmured, startling her. Shaking her head softly, Orihime repeated, "No. It's fine."

Mashiro's eyes widened, "R-Really?" She nearly squealed, "When I see you, Orihime-chan, you look really pretty, but indifferent. But I bet when someone gets to know you, you're fantastic!"

Kensei placed a hand on his hip, "Shaddup. She tutored you. There's no reason to think you made a friend out of it. Let's go."

"Stupid Kensei!" Mashiro pouted her lips, "You're just jealous because you don't have any friends! Lonely, lonely Kensei!"

He literally shook from anger, "Shaddup, dammit!"

There was a giggle.

Mashiro gaped and Kensei's eyes widened.

Orihime was _laughing_. A small smile was on her face, her eyes softer than usual, her expression, for once, not expressionless, and the wind blew, causing her hair to stand out even more, drawing their attention to its length and color.

"Eh?" Mashiro leaned closer, shocked.

Orihime's bland expression returned, "What?"

"You…smiled…" Kensei grimaced deeply, staring at her.

Orihime took a step back from the two, "Yes. So? It was amusing."

In reply, Kensei crossed his arms over his chest, "Ch. Whatever. I'm outta here." Mashiro and Orihime watched as he walked away, his long legs swallowing up the ground quickly.

Mashiro blinked a few times to break from her stupor, "I should go before he leaves me behind," She scooped up her bag and glanced back at Orihime, "Thanks again, Orihime-chan! I have a feeling we'll be great friends!" She waved before continuing across the street and yelled after Kensei, "Come back here, dummy!"

Orihime raised a hand, moving it back and forth a bit, before she allowed it to fall limply to her side, "Friends…?"

It sounded nice coming from her lips and another smile caused people on the sidewalk to cast her double-takes in awe.

**…**

**…**

"I'm home."

"Ori-hi-me~!"

"Agh!"

The two women fell to the ground together, Orihime squished under her busty aunt. As the blonde squeezed her closer, she flushed a deep red.

"Get off—"

"You're late! Where were you? Were you on a date? Was it fun? Is he nice? When do I get to meet him?"

Her eyes grew larger, "R-Rangiku—"

"Or is it a girl? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. But don't you think all those years of practicing with cucumbers were a waste? Or maybe—"

"Gah! Could we not talk about that?"

"Oooh~ Look at that blush! It makes me wanna kiss you!"

"No!"

"Smoochie, smoochie~!"

And Orihime laughed as Rangiku smothered her cheek. Quickly, the blonde peeled back, eyes wide, and stared down at the girl in surprise. She was smiling, her eyes closed, cheeks pink, and appeared brighter than she'd ever seen.

Cocking her head to the side, she watched, mystified as Orihime opened her eyes and wiped her face clean, "What?"

She slid a hand on her forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

Orihime slapped her hand away, "I'm fine." She sat up, huffing as Rangiku straddled her lap.

Blinking innocently, the busty blonde said, "You look different."

"I _feel_ different." Timidly, the redhead glanced up at her, "Is that bad?"

"No!" Orihime raised a brow at her rushed answer, "I-I mean, it's good. It's really, really good." And she embraced her again, tugging her close to her.

_Sora, _Rangiku thought tenderly, _I think it may finally be starting. _

**…**

**…**

**New story! Though, I assure you, this one will only be about three chapters long. It was an idea that came to me. As you can see, the characters are completely switched around, I hope it wasn't too much for you all to handle, maybe toooo much OOC. Anyways, I absolutely LOVE how Orihime and Ichigo act in this story. Orihime quiet, studybug, still lovable, kinda ****tsundere, blunt, and cold. Ichigo is warm, inviting, and has BLACK hair, which made the whole plot possible. I want to slowly build their relationship up - slow and innocent, since Orihime doesn't even seem to like him and still has to understand the ways of friendship and love. **

******Anyways, review, I wish to know what you think. Not too bad, right? I've already got two thousand words in the next chapter so that should be up soon, maybe in the next two days, or so, and then I'll work on Down and Hidden Screams, I'm sure you're all wondering where the hell I was with that. Sorry, this idea came from nowhere and I wanted to write it down before I lost it. **

******-Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**…**

**…**

"Orihime-chaaan~"

Curiously, Orihime glanced over her shoulder to see Mashiro. She was rushing towards her, hand in air, eyes bright. Closing her locker door, she turned towards the brunette, "Yes, Kuna-san?"

Mashiro thrust a paper in her face, "I passed! I passed~!"

Kensei was behind her, scowling, "Barely."

"Shut up, Kensei!"

Orihime took the paper from her hand and glanced over it. There were a lot of circled wrong answers, but on the top she had gotten an average score, right on the brink of failing. But she couldn't help it, she gave a small smile. "Good job."

Mashiro beamed, "You really think so?"

"Yes."

"And it's all thanks to you, Orihime-chan. Thank you, thank you, thank you~!" She bowed repeatedly, energetically.

"You're welcome, Kuna-san." Orihime replied softly.

"No, no!" She pointed to her small face, "Call me Shiro-chan."

Sweat-dropping, Orihime stared at her, deadpan, "Do I have to?"

"YES!" Mashiro nodded vehemently. "I like that nickname, but Kensei never calls me it."

"Because it's stupid," The pierced man retorted brusquely.

"You're stupid!" She shot back.

Orihime watched as they argued back and forth, causing students in the hallway to cast them inquisitive glances. But she could feel something strange in her chest – warmth. She'd never had many friends before, and whenever she did, she was much younger and couldn't remember their names or faces. Ever since entering middle school, she'd stayed away from any kind of human contact and kept her nose in the books. None of this was familiar to her – the nicknames and the friendly arguing ("Shut up, stupid!" or _not_) and the familiarity with one another. It was rather strange.

"I'm going to class," She murmured, trying to shake off the thoughts.

"Bye-bye, Orihime-chan!" Mashiro said brightly.

"See ya," Kensei muttered.

Orihime nodded at them and then turned and walked away.

_Strange indeed._

**…**

**…**

_She paced the floor. _

Where is she?

_She glanced at the clock. It read 5:21. _

Where is she?

_She heard the doorknob turn, the door open, and close and then nothing. Rangiku was out of the kitchen before she knew it, and she watched as the pink, colorful book bag hit the floor. _

_The next thing she saw was scraped knees, dirty skirt, bruised arms, and her eyes finally fell on the girl, large eyes flat of any emotion, expression dispirited, and the long, long locks that she had this morning gone from her head. _

_Rangiku gasped, reeling backwards, nearly toppling over. Rangiku stared at her niece and Orihime stared back. It wasn't long before a sound between a gasp and a sob broke through the blonde's throat. Quickly, she rushed over to the girl, stooping down and placed her hands on her delicate shoulders. _

_"Oh! My goodness! O-Orihime, what—"_

_"They called me a freak," Orihime murmured blankly. Slowly, she raised a hand to her head, touching the choppy, short locks, "And said my hair was ugly." _

_Rangiku felt the tears fill her eyes and Orihime dropped her arm back to her side as the woman hunched over, a shaky sigh tumbling from her lips. _

_"Auntie Rangiku," she said and the blonde was forced to face her, "When is Onii-chan coming back?" _

**…**

**…**

Orihime had felt eyes on her through class. She had thought it was Mashiro – who had become attached to the redhead rather quickly – but it wasn't. She glanced up, honestly curious, and then looked away quickly, almost giving herself whiplash.

It was damn _Kurosaki_.

She glared out the window beside her, pointedly ignoring the gaze digging in her back.

The bell rung only seconds later and she was the first person up. Digging her hand into her bag, she stuffed things inside and glanced out the window again. It was raining, and she knew she would be soaked if she went home now – she didn't bring an umbrella.

"Are you going home, Orihime?"

She jumped at the deep, familiar voice. Glancing over her shoulder, she gasped sharply. He was closer than she'd thought. His eyes were warm, a smile on his face, and the bag tucked against his side, hands deep in pockets.

Quickly, she wiped her face of any emotion, "It's none of your concern."

He frowned a bit, "Are you still mad at me?"

She jerked again, surprised. She thought he'd forgotten about that entire exchange – or she'd _hoped_. Taking a large step back, she glared up at him, "I'm leaving." She turned on her heel, away from him. Before he could get any closer to her, a group of boys crowded around him, laughing and asking him questions almost instantly.

"Orihime-chan~!" Mashiro was outside the classroom, tugging Kensei along by his shirt, "Are you staying behind?"

Orihime nodded, "I have to study."

Kensei crooked a brow, "Again?"

"It's important," she insisted.

"Whatever," he let it drop.

"Shut up, Kensei-meanie, I am speaking," She ignored his indignant hollering, "Orihime-chan, I wanted to ask for your cell phone number."

Orihime blinked, "Cell phone…?"

"You're so cute~!" Mashiro squealed.

Kensei rolled his eyes, "I told you she wouldn't know what it was."

"I do," Orihime murmured, "A device that converts acoustic vibrations to electrical signals in order to transmit sound, typically voices, over a distance using wire or radio. Cell phones are the most recent and profligately used transmitters in the world, besides television." She said, deadpan.

Mashiro and Kensei blinked before the small girl cried, "You are sooo smart, Orihime-chan!"

"More like a damn computer," Kensei said, but he couldn't hold the awe in his tone.

"Well, do you have a cell, Orihime-chan?" Mashiro pried, large eyes staring at her expectantly.

"Yes," Orihime reached into her purse, pulling out the small, purple flip phone. It wasn't anything special, and it only had a couple of numbers on it: Rangiku, other relatives, and home. Mashiro was quick to switch numbers with her and Orihime placed it back in her bag as Mashiro squealed. "Please refrain from calling me after ten, Shiro-chan."

"Hai~"

"You talk damn weird." Kensei muttered.

Orihime cocked her head to the side, a lock of vibrant hair falling over her shoulder, "I talk weird?"

An uncharacteristic blush appeared on Kensei's cheeks, "Dammit! I-I don't know! And _don't_ look at me like that!"

Orihime appeared even more confused, "Like what?"

"I'm fucking leaving!" Kensei suddenly whirled around and scrambled down the hallway.

Mashiro giggled, "It's alright. Kensei always freaks out around cute girls."

Orihime grimaced, "Cute girls…?"

"Oh, well," Mashiro shrugged, "I'm gonna go eat cake! Bye-bye, Orihime-chan~!" And she skipped down the hallway.

Orihime waved a limp hand at her before she dropped it to her side. It was still strange – having people to talk to besides Rangiku. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and heaved her bag higher on her shoulder. When she glanced over her shoulder, she saw the a group of girls crowded behind her, whispering to themselves, throwing her glances.

Blatantly, she ignored it and continued to the library.

**…**

**…**

She scribbled the answer quickly on the page, ignoring her sloppy scrawl as she went to the next question. She needed to finish her English and then she would start on Geometry. She was ridiculously fast whenever it came to English, but she would slow down on Math. It was harder than it appeared.

Working in the back of the library was easier, especially without all the distractions and such. She could work diligently without whispers of her appearance or gapes at her speed. She sat in her favorite spot, right next to the open window, the white curtains fluttering about. It was raining, so it dripped against the sill and she enjoyed the heady smell.

As she began the last sentence, she followed it, grasped it quickly, and wrote down her answer. Right when she was on the last letter, there was a large shadow over her. Her pencil lead snapped.

"Orihime. Yo."

She turned her head and was thoroughly flabbergasted to see Ichigo there. He was standing in the window, crouched on the window sill, perched perfectly yet dangerously. His dark spikes were soaked, falling over brown orbs. His tan sweater was removed, revealing the white button-up underneath and he'd opened that, exposing the red t-shirt. He stared at her with innocent curiosity, a light frown on his face.

Angrily, Orihime glared at him, "What are you _doing_?!" She hissed.

He blinked, "I was looking for you."

She balled her hands into fists, "You found me. Go away." And returned her attention to her work, finishing the problem and tucking it into a folder neatly. She yanked out her Math book and flipped to the page.

Ichigo watched her for a few moments before he hopped down from the window. Orihime watched him from the corner of her eye as he sat down, placing his book bag beside him. When he caught her looking, he grinned brightly and she averted her gaze, returning to her homework.

_What is his problem? _

"Hey, Orihime,"

She glanced up without her consent and watched as he stared at her, his eyes interested.

"What?"

"You're always studying, ya know?" He said.

She dropped her pencil. How in the hell did he know that? This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. She did not talk to him, she did not speak to him, and since last week, that was the first time she'd ever communicated with him.

She did not reply, but instead stared at him.

"You're the top of the class, too."

"That's what I've been aiming for."

He grinned, "All teachers say you're really smart."

"You've asked the teachers about me?"

He nodded, as though this was completely normal. "I wanted to know more about you. No one else said they knew you very well." He tilted his head to the side. She stayed quiet. "You don't mind if I stay here, do you?"

She frowned. Of course she did. His presence was not only annoying, but also overwhelming. His skin was still wet, little droplets sticking to the sun-bronzed flesh and wiry muscles. He gazed at her, a gentle smile on his face, his eyes friendly. She scrunched up her nose, wrinkling the delicate skin before turning her face away.

"I don't care what you do." She murmured quietly.

He grinned again, nearly blinding her, "Great! I'll just wait for you to finish then." He folded his arms on the table, and rested his chin them. She blinked in surprise as he made himself comfortable.

She tried to ignore the rising heat in her cheeks and the way her stomach twisted. Licking her lips, she returned her attention to her work, but found it much harder to concentrate. By time she made it to the third problem, her palms were sweating. With an agitated huff, she hopped up from her seat and gathered her things.

Ichigo's head popped up, "Are we leaving?"

"_I'm_ leaving," she corrected him. She walked past him, towards the front, and she distinctly heard him following her. Students _stared_ as the two left the library.

**…**

**…**

The rain had stopped at some point and now it was just humid air afterwards. She walked and he followed beside her, as if this was an everyday thing. But Orihime couldn't help but think that she felt less lonely with him there, much to her dismay.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Orihime's head shot up just before she ran face-first into his chest. She gasped, nearly choking, and that was a mistake because she got a whiff of his scent. She almost screamed, but flailed instead, in a panic, and then hopped backwards.

"Stay at a least five foot radius from me, Kurosaki!" She ordered, her voice higher than normal. There was that weird pang in her chest, the fast beating of her own stupid heart. She glared up at him as he watched her curiously, her eyes narrowed.

"That's pretty far away," he mused, almost to himself. She continued to glare up at him silently, trying to push down the annoying blush in her cheeks.

"Shut up!" She'd never used such vulgar language to anyone she was unfamiliar with, but he made her…she couldn't even find the proper word! He jerked, surprised, "I'm going home!" She stalked past him, but he was behind her, his long legs swallowing up the distance between them.

"Do you like karaoke?" He asked.

"No."

He blinked, "You don't? Girls usually like that kind of stuff."

She did not reply.

"Do you like cake?"

"I hate sweets." A part of her wondered why she was even answering him. Was it because she wanted him to leave or she wished for a challenge? Whichever one, it didn't make it anymore less confusing. It was quiet for a moment and then Ichigo asked,

"Why are your tests scores always the highest?"

Her agitation went up, but so did her heart rate. Since when did he pay attention to her scores? "Because I study."

He was quiet again, "You're always studying."

"…"

"Why do you always try your best?"

She blinked at the question before pausing. She heard him stop as well. As she turned to him, she locked eyes with him, "Because there is no point if you are not giving it your all."

He stared down at her. She stared back.

There was a gentle breeze that tangled her hair around her small face and she reached up a hand to tuck a stubborn lock behind her ear. It was silent and a strange, vague look passed over his face before it was gone, and resolve replaced it. She ignored him, nearly rolling her eyes, "I have to g—"

"You're right."

Orihime reeled back when he took a large step closer to her, swallowing up the distance between them. He caught her shoulder and she could feel the heat through her tan sweater.

And then he leaned down and kissed her.

He. _Kissed_. Her.

Her mind felt like it imploded and her heart hopped into her throat. His lips were soft, softer than she'd imagined – which she _didn't_ – and she vaguely felt his other free hand burrow under her heavy hair and wrap around the nape of her neck, pulling her closer. Her eyes stayed open, widening and widening until it hurt, and his eyes were closed, as though he were drinking her in. His smell was overwhelming and her lips tingled, drawing down to her neck, and the rest of her body.

And then it was over.

Ichigo kept his grip light, but firm and opened his eyes. His eyes were darker and intense. She nearly buckled from having them on her. He smiled, leaning back and lifted his hand to drag his thumb across her bottom lip.

Reality washed in and her heart sank back into her chest, down to her stomach, and to her feet. A blush, so red and warm, ran across her cheeks and covered her entire face. "Y-You…Y-You…"

"Speechless?" He teased, smiling gently down at her. She wanted to deny, but his eyes were too much to handle – smoldering and passionate, "I've decided."

She stared up at him with wide, _wide_ eyes.

"I'm in love with you."

She did _not_ say anything.

"And you're right. What's the point if you're not giving it your all? So now, I will. I'm gonna make you fall in love with me. And I'm gonna try my best."

Finally, her brain began to work.

She cowered backwards, out of his hold, and trembling. Balling her hands under her chin, she blushed a bright, _bright_ red and crowed shakily, _"I-I-I-I'm going h-home!" _

Ichigo blinked.

She turned and scurried away so fast that dust flew up behind her.

**…**

**…**

The door closed behind her.

Curiously, Rangiku glanced up from the stove and walked into the main room, "What? No 'I'm home' today…?" She trailed off, the smile melting from her face when she saw Orihime's. "Orihime?"

The girl slowly sunk to the ground. Rangiku felt panic surge through her.

"Orihime!" She rushed towards her, grasping onto the girl's tiny shoulders, "Are you alright?" Pressing a hand to her cheek, Rangiku gasped dramatically, "You're really warm! And red too!" She leaned in close, staring at her niece hard, "Are you alright?"

Orihime blinked rapidly, long lashes sweeping across the swells of her cheeks before she snapped, "I-I'm fine!" She jolted away from her aunt, pressing her small hands on her crimson cheeks, "I'm fine, I'm fine…"

Rangiku crossed her arms under her heavy breasts, "Who exactly are you trying to convince? Me or you?"

_"S-S-SHUT UP!" _

Rangiku nearly had a heart-attack when her crimson-faced niece suddenly stood. Her legs shook from the abrupt movement and Rangiku crooked a brow in confusion. Balling her shaking fists by her sides, Orihime squeaked,

_"I need food!"_ And proceeded to scurry to the kitchen.

**…**

**…**

_Just ignore him._ Orihime told herself as she walked towards the school. She kept a tight grip on her bag – the bag he'd given back to her kindly, and buried her chin deep in her pink scarf. _If you just ignore him, it'll be like he never exists._

Yet, her lips tingled at the memory of him, his scent, his hand in her hair, his lips so very soft and firm against hers when he—

"AAAAGGHH!" Orihime screeched, startling the few students in front of her. She panted heavily, steam rising from her ears comically, as her cheeks swelled with hot blood.

"A-Are you alright, Orihime-chan?"

She froze at the familiar voice. Hesitantly, she glanced over her shoulder to see Mashiro and, as per usual, Kensei behind her with a scowl. They were staring at her warily, both had one foot behind them in case they had to flee. Orihime was quick to wipe her appearance clean and calm down her breathing.

"I'm…" She took in a deep breath, but her heart continued to thrash around, "I'm fine."

Kensei crooked a brow, "Ya sure?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm positive." She should've known better than that. Orihime wasn't the type of girl who would allow her emotions to get the best of her. In fact, Orihime – and others – found herself to be a very impassive person. She kept her nose in the books and kept to herself.

"Well, great!" Mashiro hopped from the ground and lopped her arms around Orihime's neck, squeezing their cheeks together, "We should go get cakes together, ne, ne? Meanie-Kensei won't go with me."

"Because I hate sweets," He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As do I." Orihime agreed softly.

"EEH?!" Mashiro glanced between them wildly before a dark aura washed around her, causing her to hang her head, "I am forever alone."

"Yer so annoyin'," Kei groused.

Orihime sighed heavily. She did not like when Mashiro was in a bad mood. She tended to be even more maddening than usual and would beg for something she wanted until Orihime agreed. Sometimes she wondered how she even became friends with the girl in the first place. "Fine. I'll go eat them with you."

Mashiro gasped melodramatically and then beamed. Ah. _That_ was the reason she was so close to the brunette. Just that smile could send Orihime reeling in content. She calmed her somehow, and that seemed enough to keep her close by. "Really?" Kensei rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Please call to inform me the time and date."

"Gah! Stop talking so formal!" Kensei barked irritably as Mashiro clamped onto Orihime again. Slowly, Orihime placed a hand on Mashiro's highlighted hair and hugged her back softly. There was that warmth in her chest, subtle yet still growing.

She smiled. It was still strange, but at least it helped.

…

…

"Good mornin', Orihime-chan!"

Startled, Orihime turned her head to see three boys in a group, a few feet from her locker. One was leering at her, a large smile on his face, and the other two watched excitingly, as though she were an animal about to pounce. Timidly, she raised a hand, confused, and waved a bit. The group seemed in awe.

"G-Good morning," She murmured in her quiet tone, blinking with wide eyes as they leaned forward, their grins widening. She could feel the tall-tale of apprehension sliver up her spine.

"Wow! So it's true!" One exclaimed.

"Yeah, now that I really look at her, she's cute." Another murmured astoundingly.

"No wonder Kurosaki wanted to snatch this one up. I should've checked her out sooner," The third said, staring at her with dark brown eyes. Orihime started at the name. Her anxiety grew as their gazes seemed to gleam. Vaguely, she could hear the bell ringing over their heads, and they smirked before exchanging looks.

"Time for class," One hoisted a bag up to his shoulder, "See ya later, Orihime-chan~!" He waved at her again and the other two snickered before they all dashed down the hallway. Orihime stood there, stunned.

W_hat exactly did they mean by 'Kurosaki snatching me up'? _She thought sourly, a glint in her eye now as her unease washed away. She slipped on her white school shoes and sighed. She was worrying herself over nothing. But as she felt her lips tingle, she tried to repress a shiver. _Nothing._

"Hm? What was that about?"

"AGH!"

Orihime nearly jumped out of her skin at the achingly familiar deep voice behind her. Her heart nearly sprang from her chest. She could already smell him – somehow his scent had been committed to memory ever since _that_ incident. As she tried to regain her usual stoic appearance – just so she could face him correctly – he suddenly popped up in front of her, staring at her with those deep brown eyes.

"Agh…!" She choked, leaning back sharply from him, "W-What're you—"

"They didn't touch you, did they?" He asked, his tone surprisingly hard. Orihime blinked rapidly.

"Eh?"

He chuckled, but it did not sound humorous. Her heartbeat sped up a couple of notches. He continued to crouch in front of her, and lower himself a bit to scoop up her bag. With a small, charming smile on his face, he held it out to her. Nervously, heart racing, Orihime reached out, hesitated, and then touched the bag's handle. She'd been attempting to be quick with it, but Ichigo had other plans. Before she could retract her hand, she felt a warm and wet sensation on her first two fingers and it felt oddly sensual.

Orihime's eyes bugged when they darted down to him.

"EEEEK!" Orihime screeched and hopped back at least five feet away from him. Ichigo blinked, frowned lightly, and then climbed to his feet.

He chuckled again behind a closed fist before tucking his hands in his pockets, "Sorry. Did I frighten you?"

Orihime was practically panting, cowering, her hand pressed against her chest. He had _licked_ her! _Licked_ her!

_The nerve_…

Her skin still burned from the touch and she wondered why that was. As she glared at him the best she could, she gritted her teeth together, though she was sure she did not look convincing since her face was the color of a tomato. "W-Why would you—"

He grinned brightly, "Didn't I tell you? I love you."

Her anger rose to new heights, "You do not _know_ me."

He seemed confused, "You have to know someone to fall in love with them?"

"Yes!" She squeaked.

He cocked his head to the side, "Why?"

"B-B-Because it's the right thing to do, idiot!" She pointed a finger at him wildly, flailing her arm about. He took a step forward and her heart seemed to go into a frenzy, "S-Stay where you are!"

Ichigo paused, but then smiled, "So I _do_ make you nervous, after all. That's a good sign."

"Are you _deranged_?" She nearly snarled, "Y-You l-l-li-lic-li—"

"Licked you," Ichigo supplied nonchalantly. "And you taste way better than I imagined." He took another step forward and Orihime pressed against the shoe lockers, her face even redder than before.

"Y-You pervert!" She hissed venomously, "You claim to love me and then you go and sexually harass me."

Ichigo raised his brows and opened his mouth to argue, but Orihime beat him to it.

"I'm not some t-toy!" She continued heatedly, "If you love me, then act like it. And why now? I've been in school with you since middle school and you notice me _now_? Is this some trick? Some kind o-of prank?"

He blinked again, "I didn't really pay attention a lot in middle school." She did not say anything and he scratched the back of his head, probably a nervous habit, "Sorry. My mom died around that time and everyone pretty much looked the same to me." He paused, a thoughtful silence in the air as Orihime stopped shaking.

_Wha—_

"And I didn't fall in love with you for just any reason, Orihime." She jolted at her name and her mouth suddenly felt dry. He looked up and locked eyes with her before that bright grin lit up his face.

"I actually fell in love with you when you threw your bag at me."

**…**

**…**

"Inoue Orihime?!"

Mashiro's head snapped up, frowning curiously when she heard her friend's name. a group of girls, only two desks away, crowded around each other, whispering back and forth. Mashiro watched keenly as they giggled and one said,

"Yeah, right. It's probably just a rumor."

"I don't know, Mahana." Another piped in.

"Yeah. I heard she was with Ichigo-kun earlier today."

"I'm telling you guys, it's another stupid rumor."

"She's probably right. Inoue is just some weirdo."

"More like a robot."

They all laughed.

Mashiro's eyebrows came together and she glanced back down at the paper sitting in front of her, Math problems all over the sheet. She licked her lips nervously before standing, smoothing down the invisible wrinkles in her skirt. As she walked towards the girls, she tried to strengthen her resolve. Without Kensei, there wasn't much she was able to do, much less standing up against a gang of school girls. She felt her stomach churn.

"A-Ano…" She murmured uncertainly. The girls paused in their insistent babbling and casted her looks. She jerked, but managed a soft, nervous smile, "W-Would you all mind not talking about Orihime-chan? She's m-my friend…" She trailed off when one cracked a large grin.

"Huh? Isn't this hilarious? A freak is standing up for another freak." A girl with long black hair said starkly, causing the others to giggle.

Mashiro's cheeks colored, but she did not back down, "Orihime-chan is not a freak! You shouldn't make up rumors about her like—"

Mahana glared at her harshly, "Mind your own business."

"She's my friend. She is my business…" She frowned, stumbling a step back when the girls all turned, eyes narrowed, glaring at her, "C-Could you…Um…"

"You should learn your place," Another murmured and before Mashiro could reply, she raised a hand, as though to strike the highlighted girl down. Mashiro's eyes squeezed shut and the air changed. There was a gasp and a grunt – a _very_ familiar grunt.

Hesitantly, she peeled back her lids and her eyes popped wide, "Kensei!"

A couple of the girls staggered backwards, "Eh? A third-year?!"

Kensei stood in front of Mashiro's petite form protectively, his hand had a firm grasp on the girl's wrist, who was about to slap Mashiro, and he scowled deeply down at her, "You girls shouldn't play so roughly." His tone was low, but hard. He was in control, Mashiro could tell.

But his eyes clearly said, _Even if you're girls, I'll fuckin' kill you._

Dropping the girl's wrist, he sighed heavily, tucking his hands into his pockets, "C'mon, Mashiro." He turned away, towards the door where everyone was gathering for lunch.

"R-Right!" She followed him without hesitation.

**…**

**…**

"What were ya thinkin'?" Kensei demanded.

Mashiro took in a deep breath and clutched her knees closer to her chest. "I…I don't know."

He heaved another heavy sigh, "Dammit, Mashiro, you know I can't be there all the time. You shouldn't worry about Inoue. She can take care of herself."

"That's not the point, Kensei-meanie!"

He slanted her a glance. They sat on the roof together, a good distance from the door. Classes had already started, but Mashiro had followed him and decided to ditch any educational futility today. As she sat beside him, she could feel the sun seep into her skin. Fall was already here and she couldn't wait for winter. Tightening her grip around her knees, she rested her chin on top of them. Kensei merely twirled his can of coffee in his large hands.

"She…reminds me of…_me_," Mashiro whispered almost silently, but Kensei heard her. "When I was younger, before I met you," she licked her lips, a nervous habit, "I was bullied a lot for how weird I was. And then…that one time, when they nearly beat me to death," he tensed at the reminder and she beamed brightly, "You saved me. I want to be there for Orihime-chan like how you were for me."

Taking a long swig of his coffee, Kensei clenched his jaw, "Don't be an idiot. Inoue ain't you. I think she can manage on her own."

"But she shouldn't have to, Kensei. We're her friends, and I intend to be there every step of the way." She took a hold of his hand, yanking him closer to her, "So you should be too, meanie."

He stared at her for a few seconds before turning his face away with a scoff, "Ch!"

She smiled widely in return.

**…**

**…**

_The room was dark._

_Her feet made soft noises against the hardwood floor, and her legs felt like jelly, as though they would give at any second. As she walked towards the door, it creaked open with a press of her tiny hand. She was so accustomed to seeing him on the bed, watching him read or book or cleaning and when she'd enter, he'd smile widely and offer his bed to her. _

"Did you have another nightmare, Orihime?"

_Her chest was beginning to hurt again. Slowly, she made her way across the planes of the floor and ignored the way the moon illuminated her shadow behind her. It was strangely eerie as she sank down in front of his shrine and bowed her head. _

_"How could you do this to me?" _

_There was no reply. _

_"How could you leave me alone, Onii-chan?" _

_He did not answer. _

_She raised her heavy head, staring at the picture, his gently smiling face, "Onii-chan…Onii-chan, please…how could you?" _

_No response. _

_"Don't leave me here…all alone…" _

**…**

**…**

"Cake, cake, cake~"

Orihime hung up her phone. Her Aunt Rangiku had been excited to hear about the news – hanging out with friends and such. Orihime nearly rolled her eyes. She wasn't that anti-social, was she? As she turned her attention to Mashiro, who was literally bouncing in place, singing 'cake' over and over again, she sighed softly, closing her eyes, trying to calm her nerves.

"Orihime-chan?"

The redhead opened her eyes and flinched backward when she saw Mashiro blinking innocently uncomfortably close in her face. The brunette leaned back as well, frowning a bit. "W-What?" Orihime hesitated, growing wary when Mashiro continued to stare at her.

"Those barrettes…"

Orihime stiffened automatically. She'd almost forgotten about them. Today, when she was studying in class, her bangs kept falling into her face and had become increasingly frustrating – she would have to cut them soon. Ever since Sora had given her the childish, sapphire clips for her birthday, she kept them close to her at all times – in her backpack. During Math, she'd tucked the both of them on one loose bang and continued with her work. She'd completely forgotten they were still there.

"Oh, right," she lifted a hand to remove them, but Mashiro yelled,

"No! Don't! They're cute!"

Orihime blinked and dropped her arm back to her side, "…Cute?"

"This way," Mashiro's smile widened, "I can see your face. You're really, really pretty, Orihime-chan."

She felt the warmth in her cheeks before she could even think about it. Turning her face away, she tightened her hand around her bag, "I thought you said you wanted to eat cake."

Mashiro giggled, "Yep!" Turning around the corner, Orihime by her side, they both spotted Kensei stuffing things in his locker. "Kensei, Kensei!" She grabbed Orihime's wrist and tugged her along, "We're going to get cakes~!"

Kensei watched blankly as Mashiro thrust Orihime's and hers fist in the air. Orihime appeared uninterested – as usual – and Mashiro was smiling ear-to-ear. He scowled deeply, placing a hand on his hip, "Go ahead. I'm goin' to practice."

Orihime frowned lightly in confusion as Mashiro said, "You're still on the baseball team? They haven't kicked you off yet?"

Multiple veins throbbed on his face, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're on the baseball team?" inquired Orihime.

Both students turned their attention on Orihime. Kensei's grounded his teeth together, "Haven't you been to one of my damn games?!"

"No," Orihime replied bluntly and he nearly tackled her. Raising a finger, as though to prove her point, she explained, "I find it pointless to attend any afterschool events unless there is studying in the process. If I am even interested in a game, I will hear about it the next day. It's a waste of time."

Mashiro pouted, "Mou~ You shouldn't crush Kensei's dreams like that. He's already a dummy."

"DAMMIT!" Kensei raged, causing a few students to peer in their direction. He slammed his locker shut and grabbed up his things, "I'm leavin'!" And with that, he sped off. Mashiro was left blinking after him.

"Oh, well, let's go get caaaake~!"

"…Yay."

**…**

**…**

"Ne, Orihime-chan?"

Orihime glanced up from the sidewalk and over to her friend. "Yes?"

Mashiro had a peculiar expression on her face. She was smiling kindly, yet nervously. Quickly, when Orihime looked at her, she hurried to avert her gaze, "W-Well, you see…"

Orihime raised her brows, curious.

"Earlier today…these girls were talking about you."

Mashiro watched as Orihime's eyes hardened, "And? I am accustomed to this."

"W-Well, I suppose so," Mashiro giggled nervously, "B-But since I'm your friend, I wanted to defend you."

This seemed to surprise Orihime. She glanced over at Mashiro, eyes wider than usual.

"They shouldn't talk about you like that, Orihime-chan. It isn't right. And now that I'm your friend, I won't allow it to happen again." She seemed determined about this, leaving Orihime in a daze. She'd never had anyone protect her before besides her family. The warmth in her chest grew until she felt like she was being drowned by it.

A small, tender smile made it way to Orihime's lips. Mashiro jerked, surprised as the smile widened, "Thank you."

Ducking her head shyly, Mashiro laughed again, "It was nothing~"

There were a few moments of comfortable silence before Orihime asked, "What were they saying that made you so upset?"

Mashiro tensed, "It was some silly rumor. Some nonsense about Kurosaki-san and you." Orihime stopped. Mashiro, curious, paused along with her, albeit a few steps ahead, "Orihime-chan?" The redhead appeared paler than usual, and Mashiro watched inquiringly as the girl's cheeks suddenly began to color. Comprehension dawned on her. With a rather sinister smirk, she took a step towards her friend, "Something you want to tell me, Orihime-chan?"

The girl bristled, "N-No! Nothing at all!"

She moved closer, "Are you suuure~?"

"S-Stay away from me!"

"C'mon, Orihime-chan, tell me, tell me, tell me~!" She grasped onto Orihime's shoulders and shook her, "Pleeeeasse~?"

Orihime's resolve wavered, but she quickly averted her gaze, "I-It doesn't concern you."

Green eyes grew wider, "Wait…" Mashiro gaped at her, "Don't tell me…you…" Orihime's face grew redder by the second. A squeal catapulted through the air and made Orihime's ears burn, "You did! You really did! Did he or did you?"

Orihime glared at her, but it wasn't as venomous thanks to the blush in her cheeks, "W-What're you talking about?"

"Did he kiss you or did you kiss him? Are you going out? Do you love him? Does he love you? Orihime-chan, did you guys—"

"NO!" Orihime shot up a hand between them, as though to stop traffic, "I do not love Kurosaki Ichigo. We are not in a relationship, nor will we ever be. He has sexually harassed me and I am deliberating whether I should report him or not." The redhead took a deep breath, "Now, let's go eat cakes."

Mashiro watched as the auburn-haired beauty walked away from her, red in the face, but her expression painfully twisted stoically. She grinned, "Yeah, let's." She hurried to catch up with her. _As if_ she would let this go.

**…**

**…**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I have to fix a few errors, but I'll do it later. I love Ichigo this way for some reason, even though it's a little weird. Oh, well. And you gotta love Orihime, especially with a personality like that. This story might be longer than I intended though, but I like them like that. I'll try to explain Ichigo and Orihime's relationship better in the next chapter. **

**Please review. It makes me happy.**

**-Star**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

**…**

The cake place was crowded more than Orihime would've liked. She'd never been out with a friend before, so she was wondering what she should do in this situation. As she watched people gather around tables and the front counter, Mashiro was already drooling over the sweets. Orihime sighed. They would be there for a while, then.

"What do you want to do, Mashiro?"

"Orihime-chan~" Mashiro whined, "I told you to call me Shiro-chan. Shi-ro-chaaan~!" Orihime merely stared at her in reply. The highlighted girl heaved a sigh in response. Opening her eyes to stare at Orihime determinedly, she said, "Now I'm gonna eat a lot of cake, so you're gonna have to keep pace with me."

Crooking a brow upwards, Orihime stared at her for a long moment, "I told you, I do not like sweets. Just get the cake you want and eat. I have to study after all."

"Orihime-meanie!"

Orihime smiled a bit in return, "I'll eat one. Will that satisfy you?"

"Yes!" The girl nodded vehemently.

It wasn't long until Orihime and Mashiro were sat down together at a table, and Mashiro dug into her treats automatically. Orihime had chosen a chocolate slice of cake, but she let it be as she pulled homework from her bag.

"Ne, ne, Orihime-chan," Orihime paused on her third question to see Mashiro's lime green eyes staring at her, "I'm really, really glad you're here! I always come here alone, but now that I have a girl that's a friend, it'll be much better~!"

"Shiro-chan," Orihime said, deadpan.

Mashiro blinked. "Yes?"

"You have cake on your face."

Mashiro squealed and frantically wiped her long, sweater sleeve on her chin, "I-I'm being serious, Orihime-chan!"

Orihime stared at her. "How can I possibly take you seriously when you have vanilla on your face?"

Cutely, Mashiro's cheeks puffed out, "Improvise!"

When soft laughter came from Orihime, Mashiro eased up, blushing. "Mou~ Orihime-chan is kawaii~!" She lopped her arms around Orihime's neck suddenly. Smashing their cheeks together, she claimed, "And together we'll climb the mountain of cuteness and be together with Kensei-meanie forever and ever~!"

Orihime squeezed one eye shut, staring at the excited Mashiro out of the corner of her eye. Returning her attention back to the problems in front of her, she scribbled down a few answers. When Mashiro detangled herself from Orihime, she speared her fork into her cake and chewed.

"…Are you sure nothing's going on between you and Kurosaki-san?"

Orihime's response was instant. She jerked, gave a strange squeaking sound, and swiveled her head around to face the sly brunette, who was grinning ear-to-ear. Narrowing her eyes, Orihime grabbed up her textbook and tried to hide her hot blush.

"I already told you," Orihime said, her voice higher than normal, "it's nothing between us. I should report him and his stalking tendencies."

Mashiro's eyes widened, "Kurosaki-san is stalking you?"

Orihime moved her face closer to the book, glaring the words in front of her without seeing them. Her face felt like an oven by that point, "…H-He is."

Mashiro's face brightened, "That's so coooool~! It's like one of those manga where the guys wants the girl so he follows her around and stuff and they fall in love! I haven't read one of those in a while…Like that Maid one or maybe—"

"It's nothing like that!" Orihime said fiercely.

There was a pause between them and then Mashiro smirked as Orihime buried her nose back into the book, placing her chin on the table with an indignant huff.

"Orihime-chan."

"…What?"

"Your book is upside down."

**…**

**…**

"Hot chocolate?"

Orihime jerked in surprise and blinked a few times. A cup of steaming liquid was in front of her face. The smell was enough to make her stomach rumble. Quickly, she took the mug, careful since it was hot, and glanced up at her aunt.

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking a sip. It burned her tongue, but it woke her up a bit.

Rangiku smirked, holding her own drink, "It's almost midnight. What're you doing?" She peeked down at the books, calculator, and messy notes on the low table in front of her niece, "Don't tell me you're still studying."

Orihime glared wearily at her in response, "Of course I am. Calculus is coming up soon and I want to ace it."

_"Meow." _

Orihime glanced up to see the fat, black cat strewn across her papers and books, a lazy look on its face. She puffed out her pink cheeks, glaring at the feline, "What do you want, Yoruichi?"

Its golden eyes regarded her slyly. Rolling on her belly, Yoruichi crumbled up Orihime's work even more.

"I hate you so much," Orihime mumbled, her eyebrow twitching.

Scooping up the chubby pet, Rangiku petted the black hair lovingly, "Don't be so harsh to Yoru-chan. She's probably worried about you, you know." She stared down at the redhead as she pried open another book, Chemistry, "It's not healthy to throw yourself in work like this."

Orihime was quiet, her eyes darting across the formulas.

Rangiku sighed, "You always get like this around this time of year." The redhead tensed, but did not reply as Rangiku continued, her expression somber, "You can come this time. Give offerings? We can even go together if you want—"

The book slammed closed. Orihime whirled around to face the blonde woman, her eyes sparking with an unreadable emotion, "I _don't_ want to see him."

Rangiku kept her voice soft, "Sora was always there for you and you know it. It's been years, Orihime. You could at least visit his grave or—"

"It's not the same," Orihime hissed venomously, "You wouldn't get it!"

"He was my nephew! I feel the same pain you do." Rangiku insisted and Orihime turned away from her, stiff. "If you just talk to me—"

"Sora is dead, Rangiku," Orihime said, her voice low, "He's dead. And nothing you say or do is going to bring him back."

"It's called love, Orihime." Rangiku could already feel that irritation pulsing inside of her. It wasn't fair. "It's called being there for the person you love, dead or alive. It's the anniversary and all you want to do is study? What kind of person—"

"Just say it!" Orihime snapped at her, keeping her back to the blonde, "Just say it. You've been thinking it. I'm a robot, right? A weirdo? A freak? That's what everyone's been saying for all these years."

Rangiku took a step closer to her niece, "You know I don't say those things about you."

"You don't have to. You think it. All the time. I'm the freaky girl who lost it and talked to my brother's ghost. No one spoke to me, and I tried every day to redeem myself. But they cut off my hair and shoved me around." Orihime faced her aunt, the bright hazel eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Lowering her chin, she pressed her lips in a firm line, "Sometimes…Sometimes I wish I could go back and…start over, but…" She took a glimpse at her work, biting into her bottom lip as she placed down her pencil.

"Orihime…" Rangiku took another step towards her.

Standing, Orihime closed her books, "I'm going to bed."

Rangiku couldn't bring herself to say anything as her niece passed right by her silently.

**…**

**…**

As the crowd bustled around, Kensei felt his annoyance grow. Mashiro was in front of her him, clapping and gushing about her barely passed latest test score. He crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl as she tugged at his shirt, pulling him down the hallways. There was annoying girls and melodramatic boys and stupid teachers.

"Ah~ Orihime-chan!"

The redhead looked up and closed her locker, turning fully to the two, "Good morning." She greeted softly.

Mashiro paused in front of her and stared at the pale girl, "Are you alright, Orihime-chan?"

Orihime merely blinked, her expression not amused, "I said good morning, didn't I?"

Mashiro pouted, "Did you get any sleep last night, I mean?"

Kensei watched as a look passed over Orihime's face before she quickly smothered it. His eyes tightened a fraction, but he didn't say anything. She was a better actress than he thought she could be.

"I'm fine, Shiro-chan," And with that, the subject was dropped when Mashiro squealed like a child.

"Have you seen the test scores for today?" The brunette asked with a tilt of her head, "I gotta good score~!"

Orihime smiled softly, "I'm glad." With Kensei and Mashiro, Orihime found that there was no reason to be impassive toward what they desired. Most of the time, she even found herself helping with their studies, walking home with them, and smiling and laughing whenever she watched the two bicker. It was strange, yes, it still was, but as she grew even closer to them, she found that warmth in her chest that blocked out the cold Rangiku had created.

Quickly, Mashiro took Orihime's arm, breaking her from her thoughts. Orihime dropped her bag, which Kensei picked up for her and followed the two weird girls. They all stood in the front of the bustling crowd, who were cheering for themselves for their grades, and others covered by a dark aura, depressed over their latest scores.

Kensei watched as Orihime looked up with wide – wider than usual brown eyes – and he followed her stare. Her name was at the very top. He felt that sense of proudness for his friend, which he rarely allowed himself to call her. But she was not smiling and gushing like Mashiro, who was practically flailing around at her grade.

Instead, Orihime stood there, arms at her sides, her expression blank, but her eyes told a different story.

"Yer name's at the top," he murmured quietly, reluctantly almost. He didn't usually speak with the girl, and when he did, it always seemed to make him frustrated or feeling intrigued by her point of view of life. Either way, she was almost as annoying as Mashiro.

She did not look away from the bulletin, "Yes."

He felt that familiar aggravation grow, "Don't sound so casual about it! It's good, stupid."

Slowly, she lowered her gaze to her white, pristine shoes. He stared at her, befuddled. It was a long moment before she said something, "I know it's good, Kensei," she said, "But…"

"But?" He arched a pierced brow.

"It…makes me feel," she tightened her small hands into balls before allowing them to fall limp, "It makes me feel _lonely_."

His eyebrow went higher, "Huh?" She looked over at him with her pretty hazel eyes, as if asking him a question. Quickly, he glanced away from her, "That's stupid." He huffed irritably.

She appeared glad by that statement, "You really think so?"

"Of course, dummy. Mashiro and me are here. What'cha feelin' lonely for when we're here for ya?" He asked roughly, gesturing his thumb between himself and the bouncing, oblivious brunette.

Orihime did not say anything, but stared at him for a few seconds. It wasn't until a small, pink blush wafted across her cheeks, she began to smile. It was slow and smooth, like water, and it lit her face up. It was larger than the others he'd seen, not the tiny tender ones, or the soft, sad ones, but a bright one that somehow brought out her red-gold, thick hair, creamy complexion, and the delicate stature of her body.

"…I suppose you're right," she said with a wide, breathtaking smile. Kensei felt his heart stutter.

It was quiet for a full second. Mashiro blinked curiously at her friends.

Kensei exploded, "DAMMIT! I TOLD YOU TO STOP LOOKIN' AT ME LIKE THAT!"

Mashiro merely rolled her eyes and looked back towards the grades posted. A certain name under Orihime-chan's had her pausing. Usually it was Ishida Uryu, but now…

Orihime's smile dissolved, and she eyed him blankly, "Kensei—"

He jabbed a finger at her, "YOU _ANNOY_ ME AND—"

"You have anger problems," Orihime murmured flatly.

His eyebrows twitched. Just as he opened his mouth to snap back angrily, Mashiro broke in softly. "Ne, you guys."

Orihime and Kensei paused and glanced at her, Orihime over her shoulder, Kensei glaring at her.

Mashiro merely beamed at them both, pointing a slim finger to the name under Orihime's, "When did Kurosaki-san get so smart~?"

**…**

**…**

_How did he do it?_

Orihime narrowed her eyes as she watched the large group of boys run across the field. The girls all stood on the side, watching them run laps and gushing about the boys they adored. Ichigo's name was brought up more than she'd liked. Honestly, Orihime couldn't stand gym. It was always too warm or too cold to do anything outside, but the coach refused to keep them inside the building. The shorts for the girls were entirely too small to protect Orihime from the cold, but the jacket she'd burrowed from Kensei was too large. Mashiro had decided to put her long hair up in a bun on top her head, her bangs hanging naturally around her small face, and she was literally eaten up by Kensei's jacket.

"Meanie, I'm just trying to give you some water!" Mashiro suddenly squealed. Turning her head, Orihime found her two friends. Kensei was panting and covered in sweat, but had a vividly angry expression on his face. Mashiro was pouting childishly at him, a bottle of water in her hand.

Orihime crossed her arms over her chest, "Why are you shirtless, Kensei?"

Mashiro beamed, "I think it's pretty nice."

"Tch!" Kensei scoffed, snatching the water away from Mashiro to take a large glug.

"Well, you have to have something, Kensei." Mashiro insisted, "Since you don't have brains, it's better to have beauty."

Kensei glared at her, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

Mashiro stuck her tongue out playfully at him before looking towards Orihime, "Look at you, Orihime-chan~ So adorable!"

Orihime pressed her lips in a firm line as Kensei snorted, "She looks like an elementary school kid."

When there was a low thump and Kensei let out a high squeak and doubled over, Mashiro smiled innocently, "I think you look really cute, Orihime-chan." She peeked down at her pale, slim legs, "And you have nice legs."

"Can we talk about something else than my appearance?" Orihime said and Mashiro giggled. Kensei said something smart and Mashiro said something back. Orihime averted her gaze as the two began to argue.

The familiar satin, spiky locks caught her eye. Again, she asked herself, how did his grades get so high? If she remembered correctly, Kurosaki Ichigo was the 23rd in the class. But within the last week, he managed to tag the second highest grade, just under her. She glared at his head. How was that even possible? She knew he wasn't a real idiot, he could pass his test and maintain an above average grade than the rest of the student body, but it still made her slightly anxious that he was that smart, something she didn't know about him.

She paused.

Why should she care what she did and didn't know about him?

It was not like she liked him, much less even enjoyed his presence. It didn't matter to her what he did and didn't do. And though she couldn't figure out what exactly he was to her – enemy or nemesis – she still wished to know how he got such a high grade. It annoyed her to think he was almost on the same level as her. Maybe she was petty, or maybe her competitive side was coming out. Either way, she did not like it one bit.

Was he competing with her? Her eyebrow twitched. Wasn't he supposed to be in love with her? Glaring at the running boys, she tried to hide the blush rising in her cheeks.

"Eh?" Quietly, Mashiro and Kensei watched Orihime's expressions change one by one – first confusion, frustration, surprise, and finally settling on flustered as she blushed with her lips pressed together in a thin line. Mashiro arched a brow, "Orihime-chan?"

Jerking in surprise, Orihime looked over at the two, "W-What is it?"

In response, Kensei shrugged, "I don't have time for this," He handed Mashiro back the bottle of water, which he'd sucked dry, and wiped his mouth, "See ya." He began running again as the coach hollered at the top of his lungs.

Mashiro smirked as she made her way over to Orihime, "Are you thinking of Kurosaki-san?"

Orihime started, her face erupting a bright cherry, "N-No!" She hollered indignantly, causing a few girls to cast them looks.

Mashiro's smirk widened deviously, "Aw~ Don't be such a party pooper, Orihime-chan."

"Stop making things up for your own enjoyment." Orihime said, crossing her arms over her chest, "It only annoys me."

"So grouchy~" Mashiro pouted before returning her attention to the field. Kensei was jogging lightly in the back of the boys, his white earplugs of music hanging from his ears. The whistle was blown and boys panted as they came to a stop. Mashiro grinned, "Lookie~ Kurosaki-san's done!"

Orihime's brow twitched again and she glanced away, her cheeks filling, "Why should I care?"

"All the girls sure do like him," Mashiro continued, as if Orihime hadn't said anything, "Look how they're crowding around him."

Reluctantly and without her consent, her eyes rose and found Ichigo. He was standing there, above all the rest of the crowd of girls, very tall. He was smiling warmly at them all as they offered water, towels, and their squeals of appreciation. Sado walked towards the crowd then, shirtless, and the girls seemed to go overboard.

Ichigo didn't seem to mind.

In fact, when he glanced up, his eyes met Orihime's. Quickly – perhaps too quickly – she averted her gaze and crossed her arms tighter over herself. Ichigo, being Ichigo, grinned brightly and raised a hand, oblivious to the stares.

"Yo, Orihime!"

She jerked, her heart doing the same for some _odd_ reason. Mashiro now resembled a cat who just received the luscious tuna. With the worst glare she could muster, she shot it at Ichigo, who started towards her.

Numerous voices rose, curious, resentful, and surprised. Orihime stiffened as he neared, stopping a few feet from Mashiro.

"Hiya, Kurosaki-san," Mashiro greeted, raising a hand as people watched and stared in bewilderment.

Ichigo glanced at her, as though noticing her for the first time before grinning, "Hi…" He trailed off.

Orihime arched a brow.

Mashiro waved it off, laughing, "Hehe! It's okay. I know you're not very good with names." She pointed a finger to her face, smiling brightly, "Kuna Mashiro."

Ichigo's face lit up with understanding, "Sou ka! I knew it had something to do with white."

"Oi, Orihime," Ichigo returned his attention to the silent redhead.

Orihime shot him another glare, "Kurosaki." She simply said.

"So grouchy~" Mashiro repeated, singing lightly. Orihime glowered at her and Mashiro took that as the chance to leave. Ichigo maneuvered closer to her. She took a sharp step back in reply.

Swallowing down her nerves, she wiped her face clean of any emotion, tightening her arms around herself almost protectively. "You…"

Ichigo blinked, "Me?"

Her eyes sharpened, "You."

"Me."

"Stop saying me, idiot!" She snapped and he tilted his head to the side, regarding her thoroughly.

"I like your hair better when it's down," Ichigo murmured forwardly. Her cheeks suddenly felt uncomfortably hot. He stepped closer, his eyelids appearing heavy, giving him a lazy look. He stared at her through his dark locks, brown-amber causing her face to boil. "Who's jacket are you wearing?"

Orihime blinked at his tone, before hardening her features, "It's none of your concern."

He snorted, giving a smirk, "You're the girl I love. Of course it has something to do with me." With that, he stripped from his jacket, and held it out to her. "Here," he said with another smile.

Orihime flinched back, turning an uncomfortable red, "I-I'm fine!" _What is he doing to me?_

When she felt his hands on her front, she was too startled to move. Fluently, he dragged the zipper down, and stripped it from her shoulders. With that, he placed his own jacket over her, cascading it over her body. She appeared even smaller than before. His scent enveloped around her and she found herself inhaling, and instantly regretted the action as he watched her.

"Ne, ne, Orihime-chan, Kensei is asking for his jacket…" Mashiro trailed off as she watched Kurosaki Ichigo loop Orihime's reluctant arms through the proper holes in his gym jacket. Orihime was red in the face, glaring stubbornly at the ground as Ichigo zipped her up to the chin with a satisfied grin.

Mashiro smirked delightedly, "Am I interrupting something?"

Orihime jerked. "N-No!"

"HEY! I DON'T PAY YOU BOYS TO LIE AROUND!" The coach hollered, interrupting them all. The girls all laughed as the boys groaned, "Get back to work!"

Ichigo sighed heavily as the other students began to gather back together. He placed a large hand on her head, uncomfortably close now. Orihime stared up at him – _glared_ at him – but didn't give any kind of complaint.

"I love you, Orihime," he said softly.

Orihime's mouth fell open, "S-Shut up, you idiot!"

He merely laughed, releasing her head. His expression softened, "Wanna walk home together later?"

Orihime's glare sharpened, but she did not reply. She watched as he grinned brightly at her, nearly blinding her from the intensity. She blinked a few times, dazed, and frowned softly. And when he stepped closer to her, she was quick to step back.

"W-What're you—"

"My bad," he murmured, his voice lower than normal, "I've gotten really impatient."

She watched as he towered over her and Mashiro watched gleefully. This was definitely better than her love stories. It was as though watching it in real life. Kensei paused next to her, taking his jacket, and arched a brow at the display.

He limply pointed a finger, "What's—"

"Shhh!" Mashiro hushed him.

Ichigo leaned closer to her, his scent sending her into another daze and her lips parted. She wanted to move back, but she was frozen, staring up at him with large hazel eyes and _emotions_ shining back at him. They were nose-to-nose now, and she vaguely wondered if he would kiss her again. Her skin tingled at the reminder.

"I miss your taste," he said, and her face felt as though it would erupt, "Would you slap me if I licked you?"

She gaped at him, "Y-You…!"

"Ichi-kun~!"

Mashiro, Kensei, and Ichigo glanced up curiously. The girl stood there, befuddled. Mashiro blinked.

_"Oh."_

Ichigo frowned briefly, he appeared upset at the interruption. Mashiro vaguely remembered the girl from around school. Long, silken black ponytails, a lovely shade of rose in her eyes, a slim figure, and sweet face.

And Mashiro watched as she forced a pretty smile, "Ichi-kun, what're you doing? Kagine-sensei is going to give you extra laps if you don't hurry back." She latched onto his arm rather fiercely. Quickly, she pulled Ichigo back from Orihime.

"Who's that?" Mashiro wondered out loud as Ichigo was yanked away reluctantly, "She goes here, right?"

Kensei shrugged, "Loly, somethin'." He returned his attention to Orihime, "Oi. Inoue! Ready to go inside?"

Orihime blinked several times. When she looked up, her eyes met Loly's, who was gazing at the redhead with a narrowed glare. Orihime was startled, frowning lightly, and when she glanced over, she was staring at Ichigo's back.

She couldn't understand why that made her so upset.

_Well, _a tiny voice in her head mused, _at least he's away from you. Focus on school. You're slacking. _

Silently, Orihime nodded to herself, recrossing her arms over her chest, almost defensively.

_Right._

**…**

**…**

"Orihime-chan, Orihime-chaaan!"

The redhead lifted her head and glanced over her shoulder curiously to see Mashiro there. She was skipping along on the sidewalk, her bag in her hand, dressed in a bright shirt, and a skirt that looked like a tutu.

"I've never seen you on a weekend." She said, glancing down at Orihime's apparel. She was wearing a pink peasant, drawstring shirt with dark polka-dots and dark shorts, along with flats. Rangiku had dressed her today, and it was warmer than usual. Half her was down, cascading down her shoulders, and the other tied in a ponytail on top of her head. Her bangs were pinned back by her trusty sapphire barrettes. All in all, in Mashiro's opinion, she was the cutest thing ever.

"Ah," Orihime said, "Shiro-chan." She dug into her small purse that rested against her hip, "Here."

Mashiro watched in bewilderment as Orihime placed a handful of little scraps of papers in her hand. She looked at Orihime in question, some scraps falling from her palm. She moved to pick them up.

"What is th—"

"Numbers."

"Eh?!"

Orihime frowned softly, "I received a lot today. Mostly from men. It was very bothersome."

Mashiro blinked at her stupidly for a few seconds before she smiled brightly, grinning at her, "Did you call any?"

"No. That is why I am handing them over to you." Orihime replied simply.

"Haha! That'll crush their dreams, Orihime-chan." She stood up straight, tucking the numbers back into Orihime's purse. As they began to walk together, Mashiro asked, "What're you doing, anyway?"

In reply, Orihime pulled out another note of paper, "My aunt wanted a few things from the store."

Glancing over the list, she said, "You're pretty empty-handed."

"I was bombarded by boys," Orihime said with slight frustration, "Where's Kensei?"

"Baseball practice." She hopped in place, and grinned, "Let's go~!" Instead of responding, Orihime stared forward, frowning. Mashiro followed her gaze, "What is it…"

She trailed off as she saw _it_.

As the feminine hands reached up and grabbed onto the jacket, Mashiro's eyes widened. And the lips met, the girl hanging onto him, and the man still.

"T-That's…Kurosaki-san…and Loly?" Mashiro murmured in disbelief before she whirled around to face Orihime, as though to block the view.

Too late.

The redhead had already bowed her head, her eyes hidden from Mashiro's view. It was quiet, deafeningly so as the people around them swarmed, going on with their lives, and the sun shined over the town.

"Ne," Mashiro said softly, stepping closer to the still girl, "Let's head back, Orihime-chan…W-Wait! Orihime-chan!" With a whirl of red-gold hair, Orihime was already treading fast down the sidewalk, pushing past people, "Orihime-chan!"

_I'm so stupid, _Orihime thought venomously. _And why do I _care_?_

**…**

**…**

**Hmmm. I was thinking this could come out a bit better. Well, whatever. Did ya like it? Did ya? I've been missing for quite a while, sorry. I hope this isn't too late. The kiss was kinda sudden, I know, but everyone loves conflict. Don't worry, I'll sort this all out before it gets bad. Just remember, Orihime doesn't know much about feelings, and how relationships work, so don't get frustrated. **

**And trust me, Ichigo definitely didn't want that kiss. Haha!**

**Please tell me what you think. **

**-Star**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**…**

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _

Cupping a hand under her chin, Orihime stared out at the field below. The freshmen were running on the tracks, Kagine-sensei yelling at them all for no apparent reason. The drone of the classroom soon dulled, and she could see the lips pressed together, hands clutching at his red jacket, dark head bent down to midnight black ponytails.

She felt something hot curl in her stomach. It was agitation, she could detect that. She was annoyed – frustrated, really – but didn't know exactly why. The clouds were becoming farther apart, the sky clear, and the sun shined. It would appear that it would be a good day, just as Orihime vaguely remembered Mashiro saying that morning. The brunette had been obviously worried the day after the "incident" and practically drowned Orihime with questions. It was bothersome and slightly embarrassing – she wasn't used to be worrying over. She was especially startled when Kensei suddenly became belligerent, demanding what the problem was, and quote, claiming he would, "break Kurosaki's face,". Orihime was not sure what it all meant, but she told them both she was fine, and tried to block out the world.

Rangiku was becoming increasingly worried as Sora's anniversary grew closer. Just a week and four days away. It made Orihime even more stressed. With upcoming tests, the new drama in her life, she was beyond strained.

And that was when she felt the tall-tale prickle of someone staring at her. Without her consent, her head looked up and her eyes locked with a warm, chocolate brown gaze. She jerked instantly, warmth spreading across her face, and then looked away as quickly as she could.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _

She stared at the glass of the window, glaring at it, really. His stare almost made her snap, yell at him, accuse him. But of what? She had no right. She did not love him, she did not even _like_ him, she was sure. He was a nuisance, a burden sent from God to send her into a spiraling black hole of failure. She would not lose to him. This _love_ nonsense was probably just a prank – how much money would Ichigo get if she fell in love with him? She rolled her eyes at the thought, but it also sent some kind of throb through her chest.

Strange.

She would go to the nurse later.

She could still feel Ichigo staring at her, and she wanted to hurl her Ethnics book at his head. Just as her free hand curled around the edge, she heard,

"Inoue!"

She hopped in place, startled. When she glanced from the window, everyone in the classroom was watching her.

Finding her voice rather quickly, she said, "Y-Yes, sensei?"

The teacher blinked, surprised, "Can you…" he frowned at her, "Aren't you going to answer the question?"

Orihime's large eyes searched the board, but found nothing to solve there. What the…? She hadn't been listening at all! She'd missed the whole lesson. She wanted to crawl into a hole. Swallowing, she blinked _cutely_ – well, to the rest of the class.

Eyes widened as Orihime's lips parted, and she appeared delicately small in her uniform, large on her. And one by one realized how adorable the redhead was when she was flustered.

Biting her bottom lip – gathering even more attention from her crowd, even the teacher, who gaped at her – Orihime said, "I'm sorry, sensei. C-Can you please repeat it?"

The teacher collapsed from his chair with a giant crash, "cute," on his lips.

"SENSEI!" Mashiro shouted in panic as boys 'oohed' and 'ahhed'.

In less than twenty seconds, the talk of the school was Inoue Orihime.

**…**

**…**

The bell rung.

Orihime had never, ever felt so much relief before. Folding her arms under her, she allowed her suddenly heavy head to fall onto them. She inhaled deeply and then released it. There was the chatter of students, but she paid it no mind.

Mashiro had already left the school, declaring she had to head to the bakery for her job. Kensei had practice again, she supposed. There was no point in finding him – all their conversations usually ended in quarrelling, though it was mostly playful until Orihime became exasperated and Kensei would get peeved with her indifferent attitude.

"Orihime-chan."

The redhead glanced up hesitantly from her arms and frowned. She had expected Mashiro, or even Kensei playing a pointless joke on her. Instead, it was the same three boys from before who'd greeted her in the hallway. She did not know their names, and she did not want to know. Quickly, she sat up, prepared for any sudden movements. Since second period, every male in the school had been acting odd. She was quite prepared to use her book bag to force herself out of the school. But she probably wouldn't get that far with their impressive girth. Why hadn't she realized how tall and well-built these teenagers were? Was she that oblivious, or did she not care?

Probably the latter.

She would admit: she had been acting weird earlier. Even Mashiro had been shocked. She'd been thoroughly frustrated, pink in her cheeks, her eyes glistening, and wide-eyed surprise on her face. She did not know how all that could be summed into cuteness. Children did it all the time and she found it rather disgusting how babies were cooed at for that kind of manner.

"Yes?"

At her small response, all the boys leaned closer. Her eyebrow twitched subtly. She was trying to be polite – just as Mashiro had told her earlier while Kensei had said something as "deck 'em," which she didn't know what meant and Mashiro had put up a fuss about it. Oh, well.

"Mind if I carry your books, Orihime-chan?" The third black-haired shuffled closer to her, too close. She was thankful for the desk that blocked them away from her.

Orihime closed her English textbook, "No. I am fine. Thank you."

"Polite and cute~ What a girl." One crooned.

She nearly threw her book at him. She was not like this usually. Kurosaki was bringing out the worst in her.

"I'm leaving," she murmured, grabbing up her things. She tucked her books away, and turned in the other direction. Someone grabbed her arm, and she felt a finger wrap around a loose lock of hair. She started.

"Wait, Orihime-chan, we just wanna—"

"She said she was leaving," A deep, familiar voice said from beside her. Orihime jumped again, her heartbeat going faster automatically. She glanced to her right and there stood Ichigo. He did not appear happy – in fact, he didn't look anything like his usual bright, _annoying_ self. His expression were as dark as rainclouds, his mouth set in a deep, menacing frown, his eyebrows furrowed violently, and his hands buried deeply in his pockets. The boys instantly released her, stammering.

"K-Kurosaki, we were just—"

"Leave," Ichigo grumbled, his voice lower than normal. Of course, the teenagers fled and Orihime watched this all, surprised. Finally, when Ichigo dark brown eyes landed on hers, he seemed to soften, "Are you alright?"

Her gaze landed on his lips. Right where Loly had kissed him. She'd felt those lips before, pressed against her firmly with a vow of his love. Another throb went through her chest and she debated whether or not to see the nurse vaguely.

"Orihime?"

His soft lips formed her name. She blinked rapidly, breaking back into the real world. When she met his questioning gaze, she hurried to avert her gaze. Grabbing up her bag, she muttered, "I need to go."

"Orihime—Hey! Wait up!"

As she exited the classroom, she heard him scrambling to grab up his things and then rushing out of the door with a wave of goodbye to a crowd of girls. They squealed, and Orihime glared at the ground in front of her.

"Orihime!"

Her glare became even fiercer and she speeded up her walk. As soon as she made it to the empty shoe lockers, she peeled off her white shoes and grabbed up her brown ones. She almost ran again when she heard Ichigo's hurried footsteps. She was just slipping her toe in the first shoe when strong, long arms wrapped around her.

Orihime gasped sharply as she stumbled backward. Her shoes slipped off and the arms pulled her into a hard chest. The gasping had been a bad idea – his scent was like a foreign smell to her and she was eager to test it out. She blinked rapidly over his shoulder – he'd bent down to embrace her small form – and tried to make sense of what was happening.

The blush came without warning, "W-What're you—"

He leaned back, and his eyes met hers. She registered her bag falling a second too late from her hand when he cupped her face gently in his large palms. She stared up at him, bewilder, her lips parted.

"You've been avoiding me."

She gaped up at him.

"And I wanna know why."

Slowly, the outer world began to dull and all she could see was his lips pressing against Loly's. Betrayal? Was that the feeling? She supposed she should be feeling that. After all, he'd said that he was in love with her.

Swiftly, she broke from his hold. Slowly, Ichigo dropped his arms back to his sides and stood straight, eyebrows furrowed and his gaze innocently confused.

"…I see." Orihime murmured a moment later, keeping her eyes on a crack on the tile floor a few inches away.

His frown deepened, "What? What is it?"

She stared harder at the crack. "It is not like it matters, Kurosaki. I'm going home." She started away, but she felt a soft brush on her cheek. She nearly stumbled backwards when he tucked a lock of fiery amber behind her ear. His touch burned for some odd reason. She really needed to see a nurse. She gasped, and he smiled softly.

And for some reason, this action sparked anger into her. Was this what he was good at? Creating some kind of _feeling_ between a girl and himself? Is that why he kissed Loly? Was he – as Rangiku said it – a _player_? Was she his next target? Pieces of the puzzle were coming together and she refused to let them fall apart anymore. She grinded her teeth together. How could he do this? What was _wrong_ with him?

He seemed to notice her change of expression, "Orihime—"

She flinched away from his touch and he stood there, frozen, "What is your problem?" She hissed venomously.

He stared at her.

"I told you before, I'm not a toy!"

"What're you talking ab—"

"I _saw_ you," He tensed, grimacing at her now, "I _saw_ you with Loly-san and you…" His expression suddenly dawned with comprehension as she took a step back, "How could you…How could you…!"

He rearranged his features, staring down at her blankly now, "Are you jealous?"

You couldn't imagine how much that reaction hurt. Nurse, _now_. She quickly pulled herself back together. "No! I'm disgusted, actually. Disgusted that you can throw girls around like that. How can you claim to love me? How could you kiss me…and…and it _didn't mean anything_! How can you kiss people so freely and not feel anything?!"

He appeared shocked now as Orihime panted. She'd never yelled at someone before, at least, not recently, and it pulled a huge weight off her chest. Something in her body was still throbbing, and her body was doing something weird – trembling. Her face felt uncomfortably hot and her eyes felt like they were being blown by a fierce wind. She pressed her shaking lips together.

_What is wrong with me?_

Finally, he spoke, his voice surprisingly soft, "Orihime—" He tried to touch her again.

She retracted as though he were on fire.

He grimaced again, and then shoved his hand back into his pocket.

"I-I'm…" She couldn't speak. Her throat felt clogged up. Weird. "I-I'm…g-going…"

"Orihime," he murmured, "You're crying."

She did not know those two words could make her world turn upside down.

She hadn't cried in a _very_ long, long time.

Quickly, she rose up her hands and pressed them against her eyes. Sure enough, there were sparkling droplets in her palms. They mystified her. Why was she crying? Nothing was wrong. Nothing was broken. So why did…?

_He hurt you, _a small voice said inside her. A small voice she had refused to listen to since her brother died.

Orihime flinched backward, stumbling, and he moved to catch her, but she did it herself. With jerking movements, she stooped down and grabbed up her backpack. She turned away, and she heard him calling her name.

With every step, she found her chest hurting even more.

**…**

**…**

She was hungry.

And grumpy.

Quietly, Orihime placed her head on the table. Instantly, Kensei and Mashiro stopped arguing like brats and turned their attention on her. Mashiro pouted while Kensei watched her, arching his brows.

"Are you alright?" Mashiro asked.

"She's just tired," Kensei grumbled, "I bet she stayed up on night studying." On the contrary, she hadn't. That was unheard of. When she'd arrived home the evening prior, she had stripped from her clothes, and sat in the bath until her skin wrinkled, and finally managed to spread her books all across the room. Of course, Rangiku had questioned her about her red eyes, extremely worried, but Orihime had somehow fallen asleep on the living room floor, her head on Yoruichi's fat stomach, and a nightmare coursing through her brain.

"Hey, Inoue!"

"Sup, Orihime-chan!"

"How's it going, Inoue-senpai?"

And not to mention the boys in the school. They wouldn't leave her alone. With a frown, she refused to greet any of them as they left the cafeteria. Kensei glared behind them and Mashiro giggled. Resting her chin on her folded arms, Orihime's brow wrinkled. This oddly reminded her of Kurosaki. How did he stand being greeted by so many people in one day? Quickly, she shook the thoughts away. That was the last person she wanted to think about.

"I don't see why you're so grumpy, Orihime-chan," Mashiro put in, tossing her red apple between her hands, "I think the whole thing romantic…"

"Yeah," Kensei grunted, crossing his arms over his chest, "You seem to be the only one thinking that."

Mashiro stuck her tongue out at him before returning her attention to Orihime. With a rather sly look in her eye, Mashiro stood and placed her hands on her wide hips, and bounced them side to side seductively, "I don't think you get the big picture, Orihime-chan." She poked a finger in the center of Orihime's furrowed brows, "At some point, these little _girls_ are gonna snatch him away from you, just like that," she snapped her fingers, causing Orihime to blink, startled, "Aaand, before they do," she lopped her arms around Orihime's neck, jostling the redheaded girl uncomfortably, "You _jump_ him~!"

Detangling herself from Mashiro's web, Orihime puffed out her cheeks, unbeknownst of making her even more adorable. She sat up, crossing her arms over her chest, "I would never do such a thing. For the last time, I am not infatuated with Kurosaki."

Kensei crooked a brow again, "Coulda fooled me."

Orihime shot him a glare.

Mashiro playfully rolled her eyes as the bell rung, "You both are impossible."

Orihime followed the two out of the cafeteria, carrying her onigiri with her. When they were changed for gym, and the boys began to stretch outside, Orihime munched on her lunch quietly.

"Baseball~ Baseball~ Baseball~" Mashiro sung merrily, skipping alongside Orihime. People casted her looks, but Orihime found this typically normal as they stopped at the edge of the field. Already, the game was starting. "Orihime-chan, cheer me on, I'm gonna win and beat Kensei-meanie!" She gave numeral poses and said the entire sentence with different voices before ending her phrase with her legs spread wide, a fierce look of determination, and a V-sign.

Orihime's chibi'd self raised a limp hand in the background, "Ganbatte."

Mashiro ran off, and Kensei yelled something at her angrily, which she yelled back, taking her spot in the outer field. Orihime stood there in the grass, watching with a deadpan expression, and eating her onigiri.

"Oh, spicy…" She mumbled to herself. As she watched Kensei throw a few balls towards Mashiro, her view was suddenly blocked by perfect skin, thick ponytails, and rose-tinted eyes.

"Oh~ You're Inoue-chan, aren't you?"

Instantly, flashes of lips pressed firmly together, and a slim body pressed against Kurosaki's had Orihime tensing, if only for a second. She simply stared at the girl in front of her.

Loly pointed to her face, a sparkly aura surrounding her. Her lips parted in a small 'o' shape when Orihime did not reply, "You don't remember me?" she asked. werHer"It's me, Aivirrne Loly."

Orihime continued to chew on her onigiri, quiet.

Subtly, Loly's eyebrow twitched, but she smiled brightly again, "I just wanted to say hello. And I was wondering if we could ever be friends."

Orihime chewed. "…"

Loly's smile dropped by a short degree, "After all, since you're so close to _Ichi-kun_, I thought we could be too."

Orihime paused for a second, "…Who is Ichi-kun?"

Loly's smile widened again, "My boyfriend. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Again, there was that icy feeling in her chest. Orihime pressed her lips together, and tightened her small hands on the onigiri. For some reason, an odd sensation came over her – she wanted to smash it into Loly's face. Strange. She'd never had a violent impulse in her life. She was still debating whether or not to see the nurse.

Carefully, she took a glimpse over Loly's shoulder. There was Ichigo. He was tall, and the tan skin of his arms was exposed, lean and strong. He raised his mitt casually and caught the ball sailing towards him before tossing it back. Orihime looked away before she could be caught. Was that guilt lacing into the cold? She had already felt guilt as soon as she had yelled at him yesterday. She had been hoping to get over it.

"Inoue-chan, helloooo~?" A hand waved in her face, breaking her concentration. She took a bite out of the spicy, salty rice to keep back her tongue. She did not want to say something she would later regret. Loly beamed as Orihime's attention flickered back to her, "I hope we can be friends."

"…" Orihime did not reply.

Chew. Chew. Chew.

Loly's eyebrow twitched again, "Ne, Inoue-chan, are you really that close to Ichi-kun?"

Chew. Chew. Chew.

"I just wanted to ask because he talks about you a lot," Loly's eyes darkened a bit, but she smiled through it, "It's almost as though he's in love with you." She laughed a bit, but the sound wasn't humorous at all, "But when he kissed me last weekend, I knew we would be together."

Cold. Orihime almost winced away from the throbbing in her chest. She bit sharply in the onigiri. "Hm…"

Chew. Chew. Chew.

Finally, to Loly's slight relief and exasperation, Orihime finished her rice ball. Loly opened her mouth to say something, but Orihime slowly and carefully took out another onigiri from God knows where, peeled it open, and then bit into it.

Chew. Chew. Chew.

"What is with _you_?" Loly finally snapped, her voice coming out low, and the sparkly aura around her seemed to vanish.

Orihime blinked slowly.

"What's so special about you anyway? You're a freak show, and everyone knows it! What did you _do_?" She took a step closer to Orihime, "Did you sleep with him? Did you?"

Orihime merely stared at her, impassive. As if she would let her words get to her. And she was hungry, after all.

"Talk, you bi—"

_"Watch out!"_

Orihime and Loly turned just in time to see a balling hurtling straight towards the two. Quickly, Loly took a step back, and Orihime's eyes widened impossibly large on her face as the sphere headed towards her in frightening speeds. She squeezed her eyes shut, prepared to meet her demise.

There was a loud smacking noise.

"Orihime-chan!" Mashiro shrieked, and Kensei's muscles bunched violently.

A pause issued through the air, along with a breeze of strong wind.

There was no pain. That startled her.

_"Orihime." _

Hesitantly, her eyes fluttered. The voice was close, and she instantly felt the warmth. She opened her eyes slowly, and her gaze locked with a chocolate brown. A mitt was in front of her face, curled around the offensive ball, and his face was uncomfortably close to hers, so close, she could feel his warm breath. He wasn't touching her, but her skin tingled sharply.

"I-Ichi-kun," Loly murmured in surprise.

Ichigo did not look at her or respond. Slowly, he dropped his arm, and curled his mitt around the ball. His eyes stared straight into Orihime's, "Are you alright?"

Orihime released a breath, her heart hammering against her chest. Ichigo raised his free hand and brushed the excess rice from the corners of her mouth and cheek. A crowd of students started to gather around the two, pushing Loly out of the way and instantly checking on Orihime's welfare.

Flinching away from Ichigo, red in the cheeks, Orihime mumbled, "I-I'm fine."

Mashiro let out a sigh of relief as Kensei angrily bunched a hand in Keigo's gym shirt. Keigo screamed and thrashed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I told you to stop throwing damn curves balls," Kensei spat at him, rattling the poor boy.

"So clumsy, Asano-san," Mizuiro put in.

Ichigo grinned down at Orihime, laughing. Orihime stared at him face, startled.

_I want to see him smile_, she thought vaguely, _even if it's not for me._

Turning her face away, she glared stubbornly at the ground, "T-Thank you."

Ichigo's grin simply widened.

**…**

**…**

"Are you sure you're alright, Orihime-chan?"

Orihime sighed softly, tucking her chin deeper in the scarf. She met Mashiro's curious green gaze. "I already told you. I'm fine, Shiro-chan."

"Mou~ You worry me so much," she placed a dramatic hand on her heart with a look of false hurt, "But it was sweet, wasn't it?"

Orihime's pink cheeks deepened in color. Together, the two girls walked. The sun was already setting and the She averted her eyes from the beaming girl, "I-I suppose."

Mashiro's grin widened, "You're blushing~! So cute."

Orihime stopped walking and faced her, glaring – though it appeared even more adorable with her crimson face, "W-What about you?" She said, "Shouldn't you be with Kensei?"

Mashiro pouted, "You don't want me here, Orihime-chaaan?"

Orihime pursed her lips, "Wouldn't you rather be with him? After all, you're together."

There was a pause. Tilting her head to the side, Mashiro uttered an, "Eh?" Before her face finally lit up with understanding, "He didn't tell you?"

Orihime's expression turned confused and wary, "Tell me what?"

"Orihime-chan," Mashiro beamed brightly at her, "I like chicks, not dicks."

The wind blew.

Orihime blinked rapidly, before her mouth fell open, "W-What?"

"I thought you knew," Mashiro said, returning to her innocent persona, tapping a finger to her chin, "Maybe Kensei forgot. Haven't you noticed? Kensei and I are outcasts just like you. I confessed to being homosexual in middle school and I was pretty much thrown out of any kind of group. Once, two years ago, I think, I was nearly beaten up so bad I almost died." She laughed optimistically while Orihime stared at her, "Kensei saved me and we became very good friends after that. Everyone's too scared to say anything to him and he's been in more fights than I can count. But I love him. He's like the brother I never wanted~ Hehe!"

Orihime was quiet. "Sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry for," Mashiro replied, laughing again, "I kinda knew I wasn't like everyone else when I got a crush on this girl named Risa. She was into ecchi books and very interesting, she's a senior now, but I've been crushing on her for forever~"

"And you haven't approached her?" Orihime asked.

"Nope." Mashiro popped her lips before frowning lightly, "You don't seem so surprised."

"You're still Shiro-chan," Orihime murmured, still befuddled, "What should it matter to me what gender you are attracted to?"

Mashiro teasingly pinched her cheek, "And that's why we're friends forever~!"

As Orihime lifted a hand to bat hers away, they both heard, "Oi! Orihime!" Instantly, the girl tensed. Mashiro's head whipped around, and she grinned again.

"Kurosaki-san. Hello, hello~!" She waved energetically. Orihime ducked her head. "What are you doing here?"

Orihime could already feel his warmth, both behind her and inside her chest. The blush bloomed almost automatically, and she dug her chin into her scarf, attempting to hide her shame.

"Hey, Mashiro," Ichigo greeted her warmly, as he would do anyone else. And then she felt his stare digging into her back. "Orihime." The way he said her name sent some kind of shiver down her spine. She wondered if she was frightened or something else? Perhaps the cold.

Mashiro grinned slyly. Running a few paces ahead, she waved a hand over her head, "Bye-bye, you two~!" And then hurried off, giggling all the while. Orihime blinked repeatedly and then jerked when she realized what Mashiro had did.

_Traitor, _she thought silently.

"Orihime?"

Starting, Orihime kept her back to him. Hesitantly, when she glanced over her shoulder, he was grinning down at her. She twisted her hands nervously, and tried to calm down her hammering heart, "S-Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Great. She was stuttering. Just what with her incompatibility to form sentences properly these last few weeks? None of this had happened to her before.

Ichigo appeared surprised, "Girlfriend?" And then he smiled, "Are you referring to yourself?"

Glaring at him now, she huffed, "No. Loly-san is your girlfriend, is she not?"

Ichigo was confused before his expression clouded over with a rather fierce look. When he leaned down rather close to her face, she wanted to recoil, surprised. Her heart rate climbed as he locked eyes with hers.

"_She_ kissed _me_, Orihime."

Why, oh, why did those three first words send her tumbling down a road of relief? Her shoulders slumped a bit, and her breathing came out a bit harsh. She hurried to avert her gaze, though, she could already see the smugness there, and the boyish grin.

"And she's not my girlfriend," Ichigo added, "I've got my eye on someone else."

Orihime puffed out her pink cheeks, and stubbornly set her mouth in a firm line. When she finally gathered her bearings, she turned away, "I-It's not it's any of my concern. I'm going home." She turned and walked away.

And, of course, Ichigo followed her.

**…**

**…**

**I hoped you liked it. I'm starting to update faster again. Yay, me! I was out all day today, but I somehow managed to write four-thousand words in two hours after I woke up from my nap. I can't sleep~ **

**Tell me what you think. I still want Ichigo to talk with Rangiku, and of course, sexy Ichigo. Oh, and I wanted to clarify one thing: the reason I gave Ichigo the black-haired appearance was – since in canon, he was always judged and bullied about having orange hair, and termed as a delinquent – and I wanted him to be the complete opposite of that. Instead of I gave him black hair, because usually, the male main character has black hair, and it is a NORMAL hair color, even though Ichigo is much more cuter with orange hair to me, he'd be accepted much more easily by society with his hair color. Btw, LOVED Mashiro in this chapter. She made me laugh, even though I wrote her. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Love you guys~!**

**-Star**


	5. Chapter 5

**…**

**…**

Humming lightly, Inoue Rangiku carried her bags down the sidewalk. She wanted to cook something special for Orihime tonight – to cheer her up. After all, she had gotten the highest grade out of anyone in the school from the latest tests. She deserved a reward.

Still, she felt a bit guilty. She knew, every year, Orihime refused to go see her brother. A long, long time ago, Orihime went through a trauma – as doctors called it. Her eyes were blank, she did not talk, and it was rare for her to eat. And every day, she would ask where her brother Sora was. It was painful to think of those days, of those days she was forced to watch Orihime wither. She was hoping, somehow, this year, she would be able to bring Orihime to reunite with her brother once more, but the more years that passed, the more pointless she found the idea to be.

In her thoughts, she had failed to realize that she was walking straight towards a pole. She gasped as large hands wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her to the side. Blinking a bit, she tightened her grip around her groceries. She turned and was quite surprised to see a young man, inky black hair, and a handsome face. He was taller than her, and wearing his school clothes. Her curiosity peaked when she saw it was the same kind as Orihime's.

Instantly, she smiled, "Thanks for that. Sometimes, I get lost in my thoughts."

He nodded while bending at the waist. Plucking a fallen carton of juice from the ground, he stood up straight and handed it to her with a boyish, attractive grin. "No problem."

"It is!" Rangiku insisted vehemently. The boy frowned as she leaned a little too close for comfort. "What's your name? Tell me, tell me, tell me~!"

"Um, Kurosaki Ichigo…" He said.

Rangiku tilted her head to the side, "But doesn't that mean…?"

Ichigo's cheeks colored a bit, "Y-You don't have to—"

"Strawberry!" Ichigo pressed his lips together in a firm line, "That's actually really, really funny! Haha!"

Ichigo sighed. Picking up another one of her groceries from the ground, he said, "You have a hole in your bag, you know."

Rangiku gasped dramatically and glanced downward to see her bottle of ketchup and bag of onions were falling. Frantically, she flailed her arms, panicking, "Oh, no~! There goes dinner!"

Calmly, Ichigo plucked them from the ground and took the bag with the hole. He folded his arms together and held all the items – onions, ketchup, rice, and mushrooms.

"Oh…" Rangiku paused from her exaggerated fluttering. She smiled at him, grateful, "That really helps out, Berry-boy."

"No problem," he repeated. "But I told you, my name is—"

"Let's go~!" Rangiku skipped away, towards her home. Ichigo followed. It was silent for a few moments, Rangiku humming merrily to herself, and Ichigo made sure there was nothing for her to run into. Finally, as they neared her home, Rangiku said, "So what school do you go to?"

Ichigo blinked and glanced at her. She was smiling at him. "I attend Karakura High."

Rangiku's smile turned into a grin, "Haha! I knew it. With your looks, you're probably a real lady's man."

Ichigo blinked again, innocently confused, "Lady's…man?" And then he laughed, "I doubt it."

Rangiku rolled her blue eyes, "Whatever you say." She paused, considering it, "You probably have a lot of friends, though, am I right?"

Ichigo frowned lightly, "I guess. But I wouldn't call them exactly my friends. At least," he glanced down at the ground, "not all of them."

Rangiku pursed her lips in a perfect pout, "Hmm. Sounds fishy to me," she proclaimed. "But I guess friends are something like that. My niece just started hanging out with some. I'm pretty proud of her, but she doesn't trust a lot of people."

Ichigo gazed at her curiously.

"You probably know her. She goes to your school. You're a second-year, aren't you?" When Ichigo nodded, she beamed, "My niece is one, too." She paused in front of their dark, mahogany door, her home. "Inoue Orihime."

Slowly, Ichigo's face crumbled. As he looked up at the nice, normal white house, he found himself grinning dryly the next second.

"I should've known." He muttered as Rangiku continued on, oblivious.

**…**

**…**

_You can do it._

Orihime's eyes narrowed as she tackled the last paragraph.

_You can do it._

She flickered her eyes back and forth, and finally, the conclusion.

_I did it!_

At last, she was done with the paper. It wasn't due for another week, but it was nice to finish ahead of time. Even though it was Friday, and the rest of the school was at home, preparing for their weekend, Orihime was finishing her homework early and proceeding to study until the sun went down.

The sun was still high in the sky, but it was now passing five o'clock. This was the first time in weeks since she'd gotten any time to herself. She sighed, a soft smile on her face. She'd almost forgotten how relaxing it was to be alone. For these last few weeks, she'd always be with Mashiro, who cheered Orihime on and chatted with Orihime about 'girl things', while constantly confessing her love for Risa – and honestly found it rather adorable. Kensei and her had been spending time together – he taught her everything there was to know about baseball and they played catch as regularly as possible. Well, _he_ played catch and Orihime's motor skills decided to show. He would laugh at her – a snort – and she would glare threateningly. Of course, their friendship was never easy.

She wasted no time leaving the school, lost in her thoughts, and continued on her way. Her thoughts soon directed towards Ichigo. She felt the heat in her face, and she averted her gaze to the side subconsciously, as if to look away from his gaze when he wasn't even there. Ichigo had been rather clingy for days now – he would accompany her to the library and usually fell asleep watching her study, and he would try to have lunch with her, but Kensei never really approved and she was just too embarrassed to sit next to him so she would shoo him away. He wanted to walk her home, and carry her things, and touch her. Luckily, he did not kiss her, or lick her – she shuddered at the thought – but when he was too close, her heart would do a weird flutter and she'd snap at him. Somehow, Kurosaki reminded her of a wounded puppy whenever she was angry. It made her feel even guiltier.

Mashiro seemed to love Ichigo. Whenever he was around, she would squeal and gush about Orihime – her likes and dislikes. Sometimes, it was a little hard to separate the two since they were so alike. Kensei was the complete opposite. Whenever Ichigo was even brought up, Kensei's mood darkened, and he would glare ominously at the black-haired whenever he was near Orihime or Mashiro. Orihime began to realize he was fiercely protective of their small group.

Still, everything was strange to her. The friends, the view of the world, the laughs and smiles that were shared with Kensei and Mashiro. Boys approached her on a regular basis and were becoming increasingly annoying. One day, Kensei had punched a first-year for touching Orihime's shoulder a little too roughly – well to Kensei anyway. Mashiro had apologized and Orihime had been baffled. She wasn't used to such violence, yet with care.

Everything was new to her and the fluttering warmth in her chest wasn't making it any better. Ichigo's smiles constantly bombarded her mind and she found it rather difficult to study. Whenever he watched her with those warm, brown eyes, she found herself frozen, unable to move as he gave a sly grin. Sometimes she wished to strike him down and the next, she just wanted him closer, beside her, smiling and laughing.

"Keigo!"

Orihime jerked, surprised. Just up ahead, she could see five figures. They were all wearing the school tan sweaters and scarves and jackets. Orihime slowed her walk and curiously watched the students. She could see Sado a couple feet away with Mizuiro, both looking over their shoulders to see the commotion. She identified the other three as Keigo, Tatsuki, and Rukia. Rukia and Tatsuki were just alike, posed with hands on hips, a sneer on their faces, and a rather dominating air around them. Keigo was grinning.

"…No wonder you're always in trouble!" Tatsuki raged, "Chasing skirts like that…"

Rukia shook her head, "You're a pervert."

Giggling, Keigo hopped about enthusiastically, "HAHA! I'm not just a pervert, Rukia-chan," He sang, "I'M A _HUGE_ PERVERT~!"

Sado and Mizuiro sweat-dropped in the background, "…At least he admitted to it." Sado murmured.

Mizuiro put his earphones back in, the soft melody playing through his mind, "Poor Asano-san."

Cracking their knuckles threateningly in unison, Rukia and Tatsuki glowered at him. Keigo started, as though just realizing their intentions, "N-Now, girls, don't be rash!" He made to run for it, but Tatsuki's foot planted itself into his back, digging into his kidney.

Rukia smirked, "You should know better," She glanced over her shoulder, "Poor first-year. You flipped her skirt and didn't even think twice about it. She ran away. She's probably crying, you know."

"I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" Keigo choked out breathlessly.

Fires of very Hell erupted from behind Tatsuki and Keigo screeched, "SAY THAT TO HER TOMORROW!"

"YES, MA'AM! YES, M-MA'AM!"

"We'll go find her," Sado volunteered.

Casually, Mizuiro walked over and grabbed the collar of Keigo's shirt, dragging his limp, smoking body along, "C'mon, Asano-san." As the boys vanished, Rukia and Tatsuki crossed their arms together, heaving a long, thick sigh in harmony.

"Boys…" Tatsuki grumbled.

Rukia smirked, "Can't live with 'em. Can't live without 'em."

Grinning now, Tatsuki said cleverly, "The motto for Renji, eh?"

The black-haired turned a rich, cherry color, "Y-Yeah, right." Tatsuki snickered in reply.

When she felt someone's stare, Rukia glanced up curiously, and was quite surprised to see Inoue Orihime staring at them, her head tilted to the side, her eyes in a daze, as though she was seeing something else. Tatsuki followed her companion's line of gaze and grimaced.

"Oi," she called, and Orihime blinked a few times, "Aren't you Inoue?"

The redhead didn't reply.

"I think so," Rukia muttered, "The one that has been with Ichigo all this time."

Orihime tensed at the name, but did not say anything. When Tatsuki suddenly stalked forward with a glint in her eye, neither Rukia nor Orihime knew what to expect. Tatsuki leaned in rather close to Orihime's face, her nose almost hitting hers, and she inspected her intently.

"So it's true," Tatsuki muttered.

"…What is?" Orihime asked hesitantly, her expression a bit worried.

Tatsuki grinned, startling the top-student, "You're a babe!"

Orihime gaped at her while Rukia rolled her eyes. At some point, she'd made it next to Tatsuki. Nudging the girl in the ribs, Rukia sighed, "Must you be so blunt? Ichigo would get aggravated if he knew we spoke to her."

Orihime's eyes narrowed, "He treats me as if I'm property."

Tatsuki rubbed a hand over her ribs, throwing Rukia a glare before returning her attention to Orihime, "Ichigo's rather possessive. He's been like that ever since Masaki-san passed away."

Rukia scoffed, "Is it really the time to bring _that_ up?"

"Well, they're dating, aren't they?" Tatsuki continued, gesturing to the suddenly red Orihime, "She deserves to know why he acts like that." She glanced at the redhead, "He hasn't been rough with you, has he? Too forceful? I'll pound that idiot."

"W-We are _not_ dating!" Orihime suddenly claimed. Rukia crooked a brow. "We're not even friends!"

"Really?" Rukia questioned, "Then what're you?"

Orihime's shoulders slumped a bit, "I-I…do not know."

"Oh, look at that," Tatsuki said in slight awe, "She doesn't know an answer to something!"

Rukia glared at the girl again before looking back at Orihime, "Don't worry," she winked for good measure, "Your secret is safe with us."

"Speak for yourself," Tatsuki muttered. "I'm gonna rub Ichigo's face in it when I tell him what she said." She smiled at the girl, "You don't mind, do you?"

Orihime jerked, startled. Not many people asked for her permission or opinion, besides, maybe Rangiku. Mashiro pretty much assumed, and since she'd get it right most of the times, Orihime let it happen. Kensei did not ask many questions.

"It's weird," Rukia frowned lightly, "Usually, he would ditch us and go to the library, follow you around, you know." She took a few looks around, curious, "Where is he?"

Orihime shrugged her slim shoulders, trying to appear nonchalant, but her cheeks flamed. "A-As if I would know where that idiot is."

Rukia and Tatsuki paused, frowned, shared an incredulous look, and then grinned deviously.

"Inoue," the girl started, surprised at their stares, "we have a feeling we'll all be good friends."

Orihime nodded, lips parted, "I-I suppose."

_I like her already,_ Tatsuki and Rukia thought.

**…**

**…**

"…Well, I should probably get going," Ichigo muttered. He'd been in the Inoue home for more than ten minutes, and assisted Rangiku in putting up the groceries. Of course, doing so, he received an eyeful of pictures decorating the house. He had already favored one in particular – the one with Orihime, her brown eyes staring up at the camera from the jungle gym bars, hung upside down. Her hair was long, almost touching the ground, and she was dressed in pink overalls and a yellow shirt. She wasn't smiling, but her mouth was open, surprised, and her cheeks were red. It was enough to make his eyes widen.

Even though Orihime had kicked him out of the library over an hour ago, he still found a way to worm back in without even trying. It was fate, really.

"Don't be silly~ Stay, stay!" Rangiku said. Grasping his shoulder, she made him sit in the seat. She was quick to busy herself with the tea she'd made, pouring his cup and as well as hers. With a sigh, Ichigo allowed the taste to wash down his throat. "Do you like it?" She sat down in the opposite seat across from him. "I make it with love."

Strange woman, indeed.

"So," she swirled her tea with a spoon before bringing it to her pink lips, "You know Orihime, do you?"

Ichigo looked at her, "Yes, Inoue-san."

Rangiku grinned, "Don't be so formal. Call me Rangiku." She waved a hand dismissively, "How well do you know my niece?"

Ichigo fought the urge to grin as he thought of the redhead. When she'd thrown her bag at him with a glare, when she'd arrived at his home, expression and tone flat, and when he first spoke to her, kissed her, tasted her skin. The redness in her cheeks would always result in his own happiness. He was glad he could receive some kind of reaction from her.

"From that face, I'll take that as _very_ well," Rangiku teased and Ichigo laughed nervously. Rangiku's expression sobered a bit and she tightened her grip around her tea, "It's a little strange. I've never met one of Orihime's friends. And she never talks about them."

Ichigo watched the older woman's eyelids lower over her sky blue orbs.

"And when she began speaking to Shiro-chan and Kensei-kun, I was very happy. It's not very often you see Orihime actually speaking and when she does, you're even more confused than when she didn't talk. It's easier to understand her now, but with her moods, it's usually best to stay clear." She sighed, continuing to swirl her tea.

Ichigo paused, "So she's always been like that?"

Rangiku shrugged, "I guess you could say that. Orihime has always been a rather impassive person. She's blunt and she doesn't hold back. Even when she was younger," she chuckled a bit with a fond smile, "she studied how to color in the line correctly," and then her smile fell again. "I suppose she raised herself like that – independent, diligent, smart, and direct. And I love every part of her." She paused, considering, "But I suppose this all started when Sora-kun died…"

Ichigo blinked, "Sora?"

Rangiku pursed her pouty lips, "Well—"

The door opened.

Rangiku's eyes widened, "Oh~ Hime-chan, welcome home!"

Automatically, Orihime's eyes locked with Ichigo's…

…and her mouth fell open.

**…**

**…**

As soon as she arrived home, she knew something was wrong. Usually, Rangiku would greet her at the door, say something ridiculous, and then tackle her with her breasts. Hanging her coat and scarf, she toed off her shoes, and glanced down. There was another set of shoes there – beside Rangiku's high heels. Orihime sighed. Did her aunt find another man to prey on? She sure hoped not.

She could hear the low voices in the kitchen, the door closed. Orihime swallowed, grimacing now. She really, really hoped they were not doing anything appropriate. For God's sake, they _ate_ in there. She placed a hand on the handle and tugged, pulling it out of the way.

And paused.

The first thing she saw that did not belong was inky, black spikes. They were the same kind she wished to touch, if only for a second, but they certainly weren't supposed to be _here_, at her table. The school uniform was on the long, strong body, and his large hands were on the table, around a cup of steaming tea.

"Oh~" Rangiku's voice barely broke through Orihime's mind, "Hime-chan, welcome home!"

And then Orihime's eyes caught onto Ichigo's warm, surprised dark orbs. She openly gaped at her classmate before she dropped her school bag.

"K-Kuro…_You_!" She shouted, startling the two at the table. Rangiku blinked rapidly, shocked while Ichigo watched her, "Stalker! I knew you were a stalker the day you touched me!"

Rangiku darted her eyes between them, "Eh? Wait! _Touch_?!"

Casually, Ichigo raised the cup of tea to his mouth, his lips twitching to fight back a smirk, "I'm no stalker, Orihime."

"First name basis…?" Rangiku murmured to herself, a grin appearing on her face.

Orihime's eyebrow twitched. This was the worst case scenario _ever_. Dealing with Rangiku and Ichigo separately was a lot of work, but not too much. But _together_, it made her world turn upside down with terror. It was too much to handle.

"Are you two," Rangiku started with a wider smile, much to Orihime's annoyance and dismay, "_together_?"

"WHAT?!" Orihime shouted, startling Ichigo and Rangiku as she turned a cherry red. "We are not! He's trespassing, and…a-and as if I would do anything with _that_ idiot!" She jabbed a furious finger at him. Ichigo cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"That seems unfair," Ichigo muttered.

"You're telling me," Rangiku sighed, shaking her head. And then she perked up, "Ne, ne, Ichigo-kun, I've never seen that kind of reaction out of her! Do you want to see her baby pictures? You can see all the expression she's ever made~ And then I'll bake some cookies and I can tell you when she almost fell in the toilet—"

"S-STOP IT!" Rangiku and Ichigo gazed at the red girl, "STOP IT! Just stop, both of you!" Suddenly, she stalked over to Ichigo, and took a handful of his sweater roughly, yanking him from the wooden seat. Rangiku gasped dramatically, and Orihime dragged the black-haired to the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Rangiku-san~" Ichigo sang lightly as he was dragged away. When the front door slammed behind the two, Rangiku grinned to herself.

"How cute."

**…**

**…**

"Explain yourself." Orihime ordered, a rather stern look on her pink face.

Ichigo righted his collar. They stood a few feet from Orihime's home. The redhead crossed her arms around herself, glaring at him, and Ichigo offered a small smile to her, "Sorry. Did I intrude?"

Orihime's glare sharpened, "Yes!" _Stalker_…, she added internally.

"I didn't stalk you," Ichigo said. Orihime averted her gaze – how could he read her so well? "I was only walking from school when you kicked me out and I ran into Rangiku-san. She was about to hit a pole and dropping all her groceries."

Orihime's expression softened. That _did_ sound a lot like her aunt. She shook her head, "I-I suppose that could be true." She dropped her arms to her sides limply, before swallowing. Ichigo casted her a curious look. Biting her lower lip, Orihime muttered, "She wasn't acting weird, was she?"

Ichigo grinned, "Heh. She's like you, but the complete opposite."

Orihime glared at him again, "I'll take that as a good thing," She paused again, "A-And she didn't say anything…weird, did she?"

Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Who's Sora?"

Her reaction was instantaneous. She tensed up, and her eyes seemed to harden. She wrapped her arms around her, curling the hands over the opposite shoulders. With a frown, she said, "That's none of your business."

Ichigo smiled softly, "Maybe." She was quiet, "How did he—"

"Die?" Orihime asked, her voice sharp.

Ichigo continued to smile. When she didn't reply, he murmured, "I'll tell you about my mom," When she didn't respond, he continued, "Her name was Kurosaki Masaki, and she was really nice and beautiful. You remind me a lot of her. But when I was little, she left home when it was raining. My Old Man told her to be careful…" Orihime glanced at him – he was staring towards her, but his eyes held a faraway look, "And she didn't come back." He nudged his foot in the sidewalk, before meeting her eyes.

Orihime swallowed again – it felt like glass was stuck in her throat, "S…She died?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded, "I didn't know until two days later. The Old Man was pretty upset though. Since I was in junior year, I didn't know what to do. Sorry if I didn't say good morning to you around that time." He chuckled a bit, and she licked her lips nervously. A light breeze drifted through the air and Ichigo shifted on his feet, before turning away, preparing to walk off, "I guess I should—"

"Sora was my older brother," Orihime said. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at her. She was staring at the ground, "And…he died when I was little."

Ichigo's expression was surprisingly sober – not his usual teasing, bright self, "And?"

She shot him a cold look, "And what?"

His shoulder slumped a bit. His handsome face relaxed into a small smile a second later, "I thought you were opening up to me for a second," he claimed, "Ah, but I guess it's a little too early for that." Orihime was surprised when he placed a large hand on her head and mussed her hair gently. She met to yell at him, tell him to unhand her, but when she looked at his face, his eyes were shining and his bright smile was back. Her words got stuck in her throat, "But this is enough for now."

_Enough_? Orihime thought silently. Her cheeks warmed. There was something in her chest again – guilt. While he was able to give her love and patience, she answered with brash behavior. She bit the inside of her cheek. Maybe…Just maybe, she could do something about the guilt.

Tell him something.

_Let him in_, a small voice said in the back of her head. She swallowed again.

"…I—"

"And I won't lick you, so don't worry."

Orihime paused. Her deadpan expression came back in full force. Rangiku chose that chance to lean out the door and yell gleefully, "Hime-chaaaan~! Come inside so we can take a bath together!"

**…**

**…**

Kensei scowled up at the sun beating down on the field. Settling the baseball cap on his head, he watched the group of girls through the gate. They giggled and talked, their skirts drifting dangerously up to exposing their underwear. His dark eyes searched through the idiotic groups of schoolboys and the teachers heading to their cars, before he sighed heavily, smacking his fist into his mitt for a few moments.

"Kei-meanie~!"

With a groan, the silver-haired male glanced up from underneath his cap and watched Mashiro made her way across the large field. She stopped a few feet away from him and rolled her eyes, "Why're you out here? Class just ended!"

"Ya know why," Kensei groused, sweat beading on his forehead.

Mashiro grinned slyly, "Waiting for Orihime-chan?"

He tried to fight down the stupid, stupid blush in his cheeks, but it came up anyway. Tch. It was hot. It was not as if it mattered. "No…Well, I g-guess. But we're practicing. It's supposed to help her motor skills and coach is complaining I need to improve my curve ball."

"Mhmm…" Mashiro hummed, "Is that right?"

"Yes," He nearly snarled, "You little—"

"Ah~ So mean, Kensei! You should treat me better!" She exclaimed, "After all, I'm the one who got to her first. You're lucky I'm in love with Risa-sempai~"

Kensei rolled his dark eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

"And Orihime-chan is adorable~!" Mashiro cried. To Kensei's annoyance, from the outlines of her bra through her thin school shirt, she yanked her bra up, pushing up her breasts, "And sexy, too. She just doesn't know it, yet!"

Kensei bared his teeth, "Fuck with her, and I'll rip your head out."

"I'd like to see you try," Mashiro sang lightly, dancing on spot.

"You two," Both heads shot up. There stood Orihime. She was dressed in her school, gym shorts and an overly large white shirt that made her appear tinier than she already was. Her hair draped down her back in silken waves. Her flat expression changed a bit and she arched a brow, "What are you doing?"

Kensei cleared his throat, "Nothin'." He grabbed up the extra mitt and tossed it to her, "Here." Orihime's mouth fell open and she held out her small hands. Luckily, she caught it clumsily.

She offered a deadpanned expression that made his eyebrow twitch and she hurried to put it on. Kensei lightly bounced the ball in his mitt. Mashiro darted her eyes between the two before grinning merrily.

"Kensei has a crush~!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Fine, I'm leaving," Mashiro skipped over to Orihime and pecked the girl on her cheek before leaning back in worry, "You should put on some sunscreen, Orihime-chan. You might get burned." She turned to Kensei and winked, "See you guys!" She lopped away cheerfully.

Kensei glowered after her and Orihime frowned curiously, "A crush?" She tilted her head to the side.

Kensei coughed and averted his gaze, "I do not! Mashiro's just an idiot."

Orihime wiggled her fingers in the mitt, "I cannot argue with that. Shiro-chan's grades are not anything to brag about…but…still," She stared up at him, "If we're friends, shouldn't I know who your crush is?"

"No!" He answered too quickly and she frowned again, "I mean," he cocked his arm back and tossed the ball. It bounced off Orihime's outstretched fingers and rolled on the ground. She rushed to scoop it from the ground. He sighed, "It's more of an personal thing, you know?"

Orihime looked plain confused, "I do not know. I wasn't aware there were friendship _rules_."

Kensei wanted to bonk her upside the head, "Don't you have boundaries? Like with Kurosaki?" Why in the _hell_ did he bring that douche up?

Orihime blinked, startled, and he watched with vivid annoyance as she blushed and tossed the ball weakly back. He bent down to catch it, and it rolled into his mitt gently. Orihime balled her one visible hand into a small ball, "W-Why would I have boundaries with that moron?" She scoffed, her voice higher than normal.

Kensei grinned dryly and threw the ball back. Harder than he meant to, and it whipped past her hands in frightening speeds. Orihime gasped, retracting, and glanced at him. Kensei stared at the ground, nudging it with his toe, "Ya sure?"

"…?"

"Are ya really sure it's like that between you two," he murmured, "Yer pretty close."

Orihime bit her bottom lip, "It's not like that. At least…not for me."

He snorted and took a step forward, "You just don't understand it," He began to walk towards her with purpose. Orihime blinked her wide eyes when she felt something on her head, and her face felt a lot less warm. She glanced up, curious. Kensei was staring down at her with his dark eyes and had a hand against the brim of his cap, which was now resting snugly on her head, protecting her from the sun.

Orihime blinked again, "Kensei—"

"Shit," he grumbled, "You're already turnin' red." He scowled before glancing at the sun, keeping his eyes away from hers, "And…" He continued on from earlier, "I don't understand a lot of things right now either."

She tilted her head to the side, a vibrant lock falling over her small shoulder. "Will you tell me what you feel when you've sorted everything out?"

He darted his eyes back to her. His scowl deepened, his eyebrows merging with clear frustration. Finally, he said, "Yeah." And he turned and walked a few feet behind her, plucking up the ball, "Let's practice more."

Orihime managed a small say of agreement before he resumed his pitching position.

Kensei watched the small girl, eyes shining from underneath his hat, and her cheeks a light pink from the heat. He sighed heavily, wiping the sweat from his brow.

_Stupid Mashiro. _

**…**

**…**

**Yay~ I updated! Did you like it? I LOVE Kensei so much in this fic. I didn't really want him to like Orihime in the beginning, but I like the thought of it. I'm not planning to make this story very long, but stuff keeps popping up in my head. Once, my best guy friend did that to me. when I was just sitting there on the bench, waiting for him to finish, he slammed his hat down on my head, albeit very much roughly and almost made me scream and fall. **

**I thought it was sweet~ But, believe me, this is strictly Ichihime! And much more Ichihime in next chapter. I think this was more a filler, and more of Ichigo and Orihime learning a little bit more. Besides Ichigo being the delightful pervert and Orihime being a typical tsundere, I wanted to go deeper in their personalities and past. I continue in the next chapter. **

**Please review. Hope you liked it. **

**-Star**


	6. Chapter 6

**…**

**…**

_He's acting weirder than usual. _

Through her thick lashes, Orihime discreetly peeked at the handsome black-haired. He was slouched over, arms folded on the table, and chin resting on them. Not to mention, he was unusually _quiet_. He was _never_ quiet. But not just quiet, he was dim, and that sunny smile he would always aim at her was soft, and something was lurking in his chocolate, warm gaze.

She frowned deeply, her pencil pausing on the paper. Together, they sat in the library together at a table, Orihime's things spread over the surface. Fellow students stared at the unlikely couple, but did not bother them. Vaguely, Orihime predicted Ichigo had something to do with that.

She looked back to her work. He had been like this for a while now. It was unnerving. She was so accustomed to his cheery ways that when he slipped away from her, it felt so sudden. Her chest felt colder than usual. She supposed to could be predicting the worst—maybe he was angry at her. Her fingers tightened around the pencil. She did not like that idea.

Once again, she looked up. Ichigo's eyes were on the table, and his expression did not look mad. She tilted her head to the side. She had never seen Ichigo angry, she supposed. Was it frightening? Did he ever get angry? Was it possible? She pursed her lips, frowning now. Maybe she was reading to hard into it.

But when he stopped telling her he loved her every day, and stopped forcing himself onto her, she knew it'd been time to take invasive action. He was a friend, _wasn't he_? If Kensei or Mashiro were like this, she would jump up at the chance to help, _wouldn't she_? She shook her head—_it's not the same_.

"Orihime."

Quickly, Orihime looked up. He seemed surprised with her expression. Did she look eager for his attention? She surely hoped not.

With his long, pointer finger, he reached across the table and tapped on the third problem she was attempting to concentrate on. "Did you forget? You're supposed to multiply first."

"…Eh?"

"You got it wrong," Ichigo continued, his voice lower than usual.

With a fierce, sudden blush, Orihime took her pencil and erased away the evidence of her mistake. How embarrassing! First, not paying attention in class and now she was getting her homework wrong? This hand never happened before. She quickly found what she did wrong, and finished it. Ichigo seemed amused as she looked up to glare at him.

"You should have told me sooner." She mumbled, her cheeks puffing out.

Ichigo grinned, startling her, "I thought you would notice." Teasingly, he pinched one of her warm cheeks, "You're cute when you're distracted."

Orihime bristled, eyes widening. _Cute?_ Preposterous. Pushing away his hand, she tried to ignore the tingling on her skin. It was silent between them—she could feel Ichigo gazing at her curiously as she glared at her work. Sometimes, she despised how she reacted to him so unwillingly. It was as if she no longer had control over her body and that frightened her. Being such a composed young lady since she was five, she wasn't accustomed to the concern she felt over others, the compassion. She had only experienced that feeling with Rangiku, whenever she ran into a pole or stumbled in the house.

Swallowing, she tried to push down her anxiety. Maybe she was just imagining his behavior change. Maybe she was—

"Kurosaki," her lips formed his name before she could stop them.

Ichigo blinked, "Yeah?"

She lowered her chin, unable to meet his gaze. The concern was winning over her stubbornness. "A-Are…Are you alright?"

He was quiet.

Shyly, Orihime lifted her eyes. She nearly fell off her seat from the sight. Ichigo was sitting up now, posture tense. He stared at her with those intense brown eyes for a long moment. As she flushed, Ichigo smiled softly, "I'm surprised. I didn't think you would notice."

Orihime balked, "You underestimate me."

He chuckled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Yeah. I guess I did." Cupping his cheek with a hand, he placed his elbow on the table. "I'm glad, though."

"…?"

"That you're worried about me." Orihime opened her mouth to deny that—_vehemently_—but Ichigo continued, "It's nothing to worry about, Orihime."

She started at her name, wide-eyed. Timidly, she searched his eyes. _Something's wrong_, her mind said, and it was never wrong.

"Are you positive?" She asked, a rather fierce expression on her face. Was he kidding around with her? She doubted it. Suddenly, she felt the need to claw off every single mask until his true emotions showed. Gods, he frustrated her beyond relief.

"Are you finished?" Ichigo countered with another handsome, bright smile. Orihime pursed her lips, but returned to her work. She could feel something in the air, and it wasn't good.

**…**

**…**

"I'm so happy, look at me~" Mashiro sang as she took the appropriate books for her classes from her locker, tucking them under one arm. With a bright smile, she whirled around and thrust a fist in the air, hollering, "I'm Mashiro, one two, threeee~!" Eyes casted her way, confusion and surprise etched on students' faces. Giggling nervously, Mashiro scratched the back of her head awkward, "S-Sorry. Continue on with your day, everyone~!"

There were a few murmurs, but the students continued on with their normal lives. With a sigh, Mashiro tried to calm down her racing heart. But she deserved to be excited. After all, today had been a _good_ day. She was getting better grades – her sensei told her so – and Risa had allowed her to burrow a comic. When the black-haired had asked her with a smirk – a very _cute_ smirk – if she enjoyed manga, Mashiro had answered dumbly – _yes, yes, yes, Risa-sempai_ – and she ended up with a girly comic about a teenage girl saving the world. She sighed again, she could be an idiot sometimes when it came to love.

She leaned against the lockers, staring at the manga in her hand forlornly – she'd have to brush up on the series if she wanted to impress her sempai. Suddenly, with a fierce look of determination, she clutched the manga to her chest, strengthening her resolve. If it was for Risa-sempai, then she would do it _gladly_.

"Oi!"

Mashiro jumped, startled out of her dramatic reverie. Shyly, she looked up, and was shocked to see someone standing there, towering over her. She blinked a few times, but all she saw was a group of boys. They were seniors, obviously, she saw them in Kensei's class whenever she went to fetch him.

"Um…Y-Yes?"

The tall one – the rough-looking one – with strange blue hair and piercing aqua eyes step forwards, hands tucked deep in pockets. Mashiro's eyes grew rounder on her small face, "Are ya deaf? Move it."

She couldn't will her legs to move. She was never the one for confrontation, and Kensei had always been there to help her. Swallowing, she continued to stare up at him, fear blossoming in her chest when her legs wouldn't listen to her.

"U-Um…"

The blue-haired sneered up his lip.

"Didn't ya hear him? Move already," the second one spat. He had shaggy black hair falling into one of his dark, menacing eye. He was lanky, but as tall as a pole. Even taller than the first. He met her gaze and then looked away, his frown deepening.

Finally, her eyes landed on the one beside the blue-haired. He was shorter than the other two, but taller than her. His midnight black hair was a stark contrast to his pale skin, and his shockingly green, intense gaze settled on the ceiling, as though he were annoyed.

All in all, she was even more frightened than she was before.

"Well?" The tall one in front of her growled.

She jerked, "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry—"

"Shiro-chan," Mashiro tensed. At first, she was not sure where she heard the familiar, flat voice, but when group parted and revealed the deadpanned-expression Orihime, Mashiro nearly jumped with joy. Slowly, Orihime's eyes traveled across the chillingly strange males, "what is going on?"

"O-Oh!" Mashiro rushed over the girl, clutching onto her arm. Orihime frowned at her, confused, and Mashiro trembled, "O-Orihime-chaaan~ They're being mean to me!" She whined like a child and burned Orihime's eardrums. Jabbing a shaking finger at them, Mashiro continued, "Let's go find Kensei-meanie! He'll teach them."

"Oh, yeah?" The blue-haired leered, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes!" Mashiro shot back. The green-eyed man shot her an intimidating glare, and Mashiro withered back behind Orihime, who was staring at the boys, frowning lightly. "Orihime…chan…?"

"No need," Orihime murmured, arms folded over her chest, "Please refrain from upsetting my friend." She addressed all three formally, expression impassive.

The blue-haired's eyebrow twitched, "Excuse me?!"

"What did'cha say, bitch?" The lanky one snarled.

"Do you not understand Japanese?" Orihime asked, her tone flat.

The blue-haired senior was prepared to squash the two under his foot, "Wanna repeat that for me, girly?" He took a step forward and Mashiro squeaked in terror. Orihime held her ground, his large shadow falling over her ominously.

"Good morning!"

Grimmjow and Orihime jerked back in unison. Out of _nowhere_ and so very suddenly, Ichigo was in front of her, his strong back facing her, hands tucked in pockets casually, and smiling brightly at Grimmjow, even though a dark aura surrounded him. Curious, Orihime peeked around his bicep, watching as the blue-haired hopped a quick step back.

When he regained his composure, he scowled, "W-What the hell, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's smile dropped a bit and so did the tense mood. It darkened even more. Mashiro sweat-dropped. "Did I scare you?" Ichigo asked, his voice lower than normal, but the same, friendly small smile on his face. Orihime's frown deepened, befuddled.

The senior blinked and looked away, "Dammit."

"What the fuck? Kurosaki?" The lanky one spat, furious.

Ichigo blinked and looked around to see him. A large smile graced his handsome face, "Nnoitra!" The teenager smirked, but did not say anything. Ichigo's gaze darted to the silent black-haired, who seemed to want to be invisible, "And Ulquiorra, too!"

"Kurosaki," the teenager, Ulquiorra, greeted venomously. "Greet me with at least some class, or do not at all."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, smiling again, "Oh, yeah, sorry."

Orihime and Mashiro were plain confused. As if realizing they were there again, Ichigo turned towards the two, giving them a soft smile, "Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra," he pointed a finger over Mashiro's highlighted head, "This is Mashiro," Mashiro beamed at them shyly. He poked Orihime's soft cheek next, "And this is Orihime."

The blue-haired rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Like I care. _She_," he jabbed an aggressive finger at Mashiro's dainty nose, and she cross-eyed to stare at it in bewilderment, "was standing in front of my locker, the little runt!"

Mashiro's eyes sparked up, "Runt?"

He leered at her, leaning close, "Yeah," his nose nearly bumped hers, "ya heard me. _Runt_." He breathed hotly in her face.

Mashiro's eyebrow twitched before she looked away, a red hue in her cheeks, "This is stupid. You're stupid. Everything about this situation is stupid."

"Ya know, the people who use the word stupid are usually stupid." Grimmjow said.

Mashiro glared at him, "Doesn't that make you accountable as well?"

"No. You're just stupid."

"Stop calling me that!"

_Poke. Poke. Poke. _

Orihime's eyes narrowed as Ichigo continued to press his finger in her cheek again and again. Turning her glare onto the black-haired, she watched as he grinned at her cheekily, "You're really soft, Orihime."

She jerked, startled before averting her gaze. Her cheeks felt warm all of sudden. Damn him. "D-Don't say such things, idiot." She mumbled, cheeks a deep cherry. He hadn't touched her in a very long time, or at least, that was what it felt like. She wanted to ask him, _why do I feel this way? _

"This is bullshit," Nnoitra said rather loudly, causing Grimmjow and Mashiro to pause from their arguing. Running a hand through his shaggy locks, he turned away, "I can't believe I wasted time with this pointless crap." He rolled his one visible eye and then stalked down the hall.

Ulquiorra was busy opening and closing his locker. He stuffed a few things in his bag and sighed heavily, "Grimmjow, let us be on our way."

Surprisingly, the blue-haired man crossed his muscular arms over his chest and turned his face away from Mashiro with a, "Ch." And followed after Ulquiorra. "Fuck 'em." The senior muttered.

"Trash." Ulquiorra agreed quietly.

Mashiro stuck her tongue at their backs childishly. When they finally vanished around the corner, she turned towards Orihime with a bright smile, "Orihime-chaaan~!" She lopped her arms around the girl's neck, causing the girl to stumble backwards a bit. "You're so, so, so brave!"

Orihime blinked, "Huh? Brave?"

"Yes, yes! If Ichigo-kun hadn't come, I'm sure you could've taken them by yourself," Mashiro exclaimed, giving an exuberant thumbs-up. "You're so cool, Orihime-chan." The bell overhead rung, signaling that it was time for class. Since Orihime had a free-period, she did not move, and Ichigo stayed glued to her side. Mashiro, though, had Chemistry with Kensei, "See you guys later!" She said before lopping off in the opposite direction, down the hall and around a corner.

Orihime sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, "I swear, she's such a nuisance…"

"Don't talk about your friends like that," Ichigo chided playfully, placing a hand on her small head. Orihime bristled, glancing up at him with another pink blush. He was tall, so she had to look _up_, but he was smiling at her brightly, and that soothed the anxiety in her stomach.

He was still acting strange. She could tell. He wasn't as close as he usually allowed himself to be, and his eyes were dim, far from their bright light. She grimaced, fists clenching tightly. Her eyebrows pressed together—_tell me what's wrong and I'll…_

Ichigo released her head and tucked his hands into his pockets. His smile dropped a bit, "Orihime? What's with that look?"

She lowered her lids, averting her gaze, "Are you…angry with me?"

Ichigo jerked, as though he were shocked, "_Angry_?"

She looked up at him, a flustered expression on her pink face, "Y-Yes! You've been avoiding me and keeping your distance. You didn't w-walk me home yesterday and I was left to fend off those kohai all by myself while you—"

Suddenly, his hands were on her shoulders. Orihime jolted, shocked. She was pressed solidly against his chest, and the warm flesh underneath his sweater made her shiver. Such an odd reaction. And then he was leaning down—_leaning down_ towards her—eyes falling closed, and her eyes became impossibly larger.

"W-What're you…hmph!"

She hadn't meant to hit him, but it erupted from her rather unexpectedly. She stumbled back, pink in the face, her breathing hitched. She looked down at her right hand, as though she did not recognize it, and then back to Ichigo.

He placed a hand on his cheek, his eyes still tender and warm…and _hurt_? Orihime took another step back, cold seeping harshly into her chest. She clenched her fists there. When she looked back at Ichigo, he wasn't faced towards her anymore. Instead, he reached down and plucked up his bag.

He chuckled, and she saw his shoulders shake. Her eyebrows pressed together, and her eyes felt strange. Confusion? Was that what she was feeling? She wasn't confused often, so this surprised her.

"Sorry, Orihime," he muttered, his back still to her. She stared at him. "I…won't do that again if you don't want me to."

Vaguely, she could remember, _I want to see him smile, even if it's not for me._

"I'm not gonna be here," Finally, he turned to face her. The expression on his face was enough to make her eyes sting. And then he smiled, a poor attempt that had no match against his other grins.

She was frantic. The anxiety was clawing its way back into her belly, and mixing with the cold. Nervously, she licked her lips, "Y…You'll be back, though, won't you?" She could not hide the hope in her voice.

He did not reply.

And suddenly, she understood. She remembered _that_ face.

_"Onii-chan, promise me! Promise me you won't die! Promise!" _

_He stared at her. _

_"Promise! Promise! You have to!"_

_For a second, she wondered if he were even listening as they wheeled him into the ambulance. _

_"You have to promise!" _

He didn't reply. He never did. Her arms dropped limply to her sides.

Surprised, Ichigo looked up at her, "Orihime?"

She turned on her heel, "I'm going to the library." Her voice sounded different, yet the same. It brought back memories.

Without waiting for him to reply, she walked away.

_I won't go through it again, _she swore, _I won't. _She paused in mid-walk, and glanced over her shoulder. Ichigo had already begun to make his leave, closing his locker, and then turning towards the exit. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at his back.

_I won't._

**…**

**…**

The ball sailed over her head.

From yards away, Mashiro squealed, hopping out of the way as the ball came close to nailing her in the head. She whipped her head around, clutching the prescious comic she had been reading to her chest. Finding the culprit, she jabbed a finger at him, "Meanie-Kensei! Watch where you throw!"

"Shaddup!" Kensei snapped back from the field. She peeled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue at him. He gritted his teeth together. With an agitated huff, he glanced back at the redhead in front of him.

His eyes narrowed.

She hadn't even attempted to catch the ball. Of course, Orihime was no master when it came to motor-skills, but _this_ was odd. Her large hazel eyes were staring down at her shoes, her mitt not even on, and her red-gold hair fanning around her. He watched as she tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

"Oi!" Slowly, the redhead blinked and met his gaze, "What're ya makin' that face for, eh?"

Orihime did not reply.

He sighed, placing his hands on his hips, "At least try to dodge if yer not into it. I don't wanna hit ya."

Orihime nodded.

Rolling his eyes, he picked up a spare ball. Sourly, he thought, _dammit, Kurosaki. _

And tossed the ball.

**…**

**…**

Friday.

She glanced up at the sinking sun, and thought, _has it really been a week?_ She breathed out, a cloud of smoke billowing from her pink lips. It was chilly, and she burrowed deeper into her scarf.

Standing by the river seemed to always cool her nerves. The beautiful colors, the warmth of the sun, and the sound of the waves. It made her chest warmer than usual. One day, she hoped she could come here with Kensei, and Mashiro, and maybe even Kurosa—Orihime shrunk away from the thought and stubbornly shook her head, amber locks wafting around her shoulders.

"That idiot…" She mumbled into her scarf, "Missing so much school." Well, if he thought she was going to go out of her way and pick up his work, he had another thing coming. She wrinkled her nose and inhaled deeply. "Idiot, idiot, idiot!" She breathed into the sea. The wind blew sharply in reply.

Orihime decided it was time to head home. It was only around late four, but she still wanted to get home and prepare dinner. Rangiku was probably starving. She wondered for a moment if she should pick up any fresh mushrooms. As she was passing by a restaurant, lost in her thoughts, she had failed to notice the group of girls.

"Eh? Hey, look!"

Orihime paused in mid-step. There were four of them. They were all dressed inappropriately for the winter—with skirts and heels. She almost rolled her eyes. She recognized all of them somehow: Mahana, Ririn, Menoly, and Loly. Orihime watched as the black-haired girl tossed back one of her shiny, luscious ponytails.

"Ah! If it isn't Inoue-chan~!" She sing-songed rather loudly. That shimmering aura was around her again, sparkling and shining and making it difficult for Orihime to see. With a light frown, Orihime watched as the black-haired latched onto her arm and tugged her towards the group of girls. They all gazed at her as though she was something stuck on the bottom of their high-heels. "You girls remember, Inoue-chan, don't you?"

Menoly didn't reply, Mahana looked as if she wanted to flee, and Ririn was leering. She was the one to speak up, "Of course. Who could forget her?"

"Ne, ne, Inoue-chan, why don't you join us for dinner?" Loly suggested sweetly. All the girls threw her incredulous looks, and Orihime stared at the girl with a flat expression.

"I refuse," she replied, deadpan.

"I insist," Loly continued, one hand on her hip, and the other dragging Orihime by the arm towards the threshold of the restaurant. It made Orihime's eyes hurt. It was loud and bright and filled with all kinds of teenagers and colors. Before she knew it, she was in a booth, sitting across from the four girls.

Mahana was on the phone, chatting away, Ririn was still smiling at her, Menoly was gazing at her as though she were some type of alien, and Loly appeared smug. All in all, Orihime did not like the situation one bit.

As the waitress came, Orihime did not order anything, and Loly ordered for the entire group. The drinks came rather quickly, some kind of orange soda was placed in front of Orihime, along with the other girls. To her awe, they all lifted their glasses in unison and took a big gulp before placing each one down. Her eyebrow twitched.

_This is not normal…_

"So, Inoue-chan, tell us about yourself," Ririn said, her finger twirling around the tip of her straw, "You've become quite popular in such a short time."

Orihime stared at her, "Have I?" She had yet to touch her drink.

At her flat tone, Ririn arched a perfect eyebrow, "I would say. Once a freak, and now arm-candy. It's weird."

"_She's_ weird." Mahana corrected, placing her hand over the speaker on her pink cell-phone. She threw Orihime a glare for extra measure before returning to her phone call, "I don't even know why…"

"You girls are so funny!" Loly gushed, her eyes twinkling as they landed on Orihime. Placing her elbows on the vividly orange table, she leaned towards the redhead, "Ne, Inoue-chan, have you heard from Ichi-kun?"

Instantly, Orihime tensed. At the name, her heart paused and then went into a jittery dance. She cursed internally. She despised how she could not control her body when it came to him. Clenching her hands in her lap, she bunched up her skirt. She wanted to leave now. Of course she hadn't heard any word from Ichigo. Every since he'd left the week before, she hadn't even seen his face. There were rumors around the school, all she didn't believe. She would rather be content with the fact that he was coming back at some point.

"From that expression, I would say no," Loly giggled, "But I have."

Orihime's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, don't look so confused. Of course _I_ would hear from him," She placed a hand over her heart, a bright smile on her face, reminding Orihime oddly of a plastic doll, "Since Ichi-kun and I are dating."

Orihime's mouth tasted sour. She was tempted to grab her drink, but she would not accept anything from such people. Instead, she swallowed, "…Dating?"

Loly's smile widened, "Yes. We're really, really close. He tells me everything."

"Duh," Ririn teased, grinning along with her. Her shiny blonde hair bounced with her erratic movements, "You're his girlfriend, Loly-tan."

_Girlfriend_.

_Girlfriend_.

_Girlfriend. _

Oh, she was so sick of that word. For a second, Orihime supposed she could believe her. After all, Loly appeared like the perfect match for Ichigo, with their bright smiles, beautiful looks, and shimmering atmospheres and all that, but Orihime knew better. Instead, she thought of Ichigo, his confession, his warmth, and finally, his words.

_"She's not my girlfriend. I've got my eye on someone else." _

Liar, Orihime thought as she stared at the pigtailed girl. I despise liars.

Loly pressed her hands against her rosy cheeks, "Kyah~ Don't say it so blatantly, Ririn-chan! It's embarrasses me."

"You're so cute!" Mahana giggled, finally finished with her conversation on the phone. All four laughed. When Loly returned her attention to Orihime, she was surprised to see her staring at her blankly.

"He's not."

Her eyes widened.

Orihime crossed her arms over her chest, quiet.

Ririn opened her mouth to snap at her, but instead, Loly beat her to it, "What did you just say?"

Orihime met her glare with her own, "Kurosaki is not your boyfriend."

Just as last time, Loly's shiny aura vanished. She glowered at Orihime with such hate, Orihime was concerned the girl's eyes would catch fire. But she did not back down as Loly pressed her hands against the table, trembling with fury now. When she spoke, her voice was enough to run chills down her friends' spines, "Why don't you crawl back into the hole you've been in since elementary school?"

Orihime did not reply.

The girl continued, "We all knew what a freak you were back then! And you're still one now. When we locked you in that closet, it was to teach you a lesson. Don't mess with me and I won't mess with you!"

Again, Orihime was silent.

"You're an ugly bitch, you know that, don't you? You think everyone's going to fall for that little innocent trick, but they're not. We all know you slept with them, all of them, and you're just a slut looking for your five minutes of fame!" She clenched her hands into fists, "I am so sick and tired of hearing about you at school! You're a freak! A freak! Remember when you used to talk to ghost, Inoue-chan? Remember when I cut off that ugly hair of yours? Remember when you used to cry every day, about, what was his name again?" The black-haired paused, pretending to think.

Menoly seemed hesitant, "Loly, st—"

Loly snapped her fingers, "Oh, yeah," Her lips curled up in a vicious smirk,_ "Sora." _

Orihime was not sure when she grabbed the drink, but before she knew it, the orange liquid was springing into the air, and landed right on Loly and all her perfection. It went silent in the restaurant, and Orihime placed the glass back on the table. The melon colored soda sunk into Loly's black hair, dripping from the ends of her ponytails, and seeped into her lilac dress, staining her skin in the sticky wetness.

None of her friends moved, just gaped.

Slowly, Loly raised her eyes up and met the gaze of Orihime, her face neutral. Instantaneously, she sprung from her seat, and raised her hand high in the air, as though to strike her,_ "You little bitch—!"_

"Ah! I caught it in time."

Loly froze, gazing at the hand that ensnared her wrist, "…?"

Orihime looked up too, "Oh. Hello, Arisawa-san, Kuchiki-san."

"Eh?" Rukia complained dryly, just behind the dojo champion, "Haven't we told you to call us by our first names?"

Orihime managed a flat expression, "I refuse."

Tatsuki released Loly's wrist and frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, "You shouldn't go around hitting people, Loly."

The black-haired girl bristled, whirling around to face her, "She threw a drink on me! Me! She deserves anything that is coming to her!" She spat venomously, eyes overfilled with rage.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be so harsh," Rukia scolded, and then smirked, "Besides, you look good in orange."

To everyone's bewilderment, Loly let out a shriek of anger. Her friends all watched in trepidation as she grabbed up her equally drenched purse and stalk out of the restaurant. Ririn was quick to follow, Mahana right behind her, and Menoly hesitating for only a moment before scampering out.

Tatsuki grinned, "Bullying is uncool, I say!"

Orihime gazed at her.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "She's trying to come up with a catchphrase to say after saving people." Casually, she slid in Loly's booth, and took a sip of a drink. "What're you doing here anyway?"

Tatsuki leaned against the table, "Creating chaos."

Slowly, Orihime lowered her chin, "N-No." Both girls arched their brows, waiting for the inevitable, "I can't tolerate liars. Especially when they lie to my face."

Tatsuki blinked.

"You shouldn't think so hard on it, Inoue!" Tatsuki patted her shoulder empathetically, "Ichigo's a liar, too."

Orihime tensed.

Rukia glared at Tatsuki, "What she means is, Ichigo forgot to remind us about something."

Orihime looked up, frowning, her expression curious, "He lied about something he forgot to tell you?"

"No," Rukia shook her head, "He just didn't tell us. I wouldn't exactly pinpoint it as lying." She tapped her chin, "He always gets like that around this time of year, though."

"He could've still told somebody," Tatsuki grumbled, "I could've given my respects."

"He likes to be alone when he visiting his mom," replied Rukia, "He misses her very much."

"So?" Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "We all miss Masaki-san. He shouldn't be so stand-offish." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, anyway, Orihime, you'll be okay by yourself…won't…you?"

Rukia frowned. "W-What the…? Where'd she go?"

**…**

**…**

She was such an idiot.

Why didn't she see it?

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

She hadn't been aware she'd been running until she felt the frigid wind on her face. Her eyes watered, and she nearly collided with someone else. Desperately, she remained on her feet. She knew where he lived, she knew it by heart, and somehow, some way, he was able to etch himself into the thudding organ.

_"Her name was Kurosaki Masaki." _

Orihime stumbled across the street, ignoring the slippery sidewalk, and the trickle of snow. It began to form on the grass, in the bushes, and melt into her hair.

_"And she was really nice and beautiful."_

Her eyes hurt. She wasn't sure if it was from the wind or maybe she was crying again. What was he doing to her? Making her cry so easily, without even trying? It was discomforting.

_"You remind me a lot of her." _

She nearly hit a pole, but then, she glanced up in time to see a figure. He was standing in front of Kurosaki Clinic, dressed in a thin long sleeve shirt and jeans—and she thought, _idiot, idiot, idiot!_

_"But when I was little, she left home when it was raining_."

She was panting, cheeks red, nose red, eyes filled with prickling tears. She was selfish. So very selfish. While he was suffering in silence, she was taking it out on anyone who spoke to her. She was bitter towards the world, bitter towards the people who took her brother. And while she was bitter, he smiled and laughed and told her every day how much he loved her.

_"And she didn't come back."_

She inhaled sharply, hands clenched at her sides.

"Orihime?"

Her heart went into a frenzy at his voice. Large, teary honey eyes gazed at him. He was only standing a few feet away from her now, hands tucked in pockets, his eyes warm and everything that she needed at the moment.

Her body trembled. It was odd. She reached out a hand, wishing to touch him, wishing for him to touch her, and he granted her wish silently, taking her in his arms, and his welcoming heat. Her mittened hands grasped onto his shirt. She wasn't sure where the crashing wave of tears and snot came from, but it hit her hard, and suddenly, she was saying,

"You have to hold onto me," she whispered into his chest, "_Please_."

She thought that she would apologize, that that would be the proper thing to say. He didn't seem to mind, and she didn't have the energy to be embarrassed. He tightened his grip around her until she could barely breathe and she was pressed flush against him.

Her ear was on his heart, and she listened to it beat. That was enough to make her feel at home.

**…**

**…**

Slam.

"Eh?" Rangiku glanced up at the clock over the stove. 8:13. Hm. "That's late…" She murmured to herself before hopping from her seat. "Hime-chan, welcome home~!" The blonde squealed as she launched at the door.

Orihime was removing her shoes. She looked up, pink-faced. "Thank you." She mumbled, turning an even deeper red. Rangiku arched a brow.

"Hime-chan?" She tilted her head to the side as the redhead shook her head, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Y-Yes!"

Rangiku blinked before smiling brightly, "Well, then! Do you want to take a bath with me?"

"No!"

**…**

**…**

Still wet from her bath, Orihime sat on the bed, dressed in fresh sleeping clothes, and her hair dripping. She took the towel, drying it as best as she could. As she sat, she thought. It had been a long day. From acing a test, to throwing a drink on someone, and running to Kurosaki's house with no intelligent reason.

She supposed it was more emotionally than physically. It felt as though her heart was being tugged away, towards him, and it had been impossible to stop the tears. She could not believe how guilty she felt, how she'd turned her back on him for leaving her for a short while. She was terrible. For a moment, she wondered if this was something she should share with Shiro-chan, and see if the girl knew anything of what she felt.

Shaking her head at the thought, she decided against it. It was late, and she was probably preparing dinner, studying, or sleeping. She was tired, too, after all.

After the entire exchange, Ichigo had been rather hard to get rid of. He had followed her halfway to her house, glued to her side, and staring at her with those vivid brown eyes. He'd even attempted to wipe away her tears and hold her hand.

_Hmph!_ As if she would let him do such a thing!

She stood, red in the cheeks, and grabbed her blanket, spreading it across the bed.

And then, suddenly, she felt long, strong arms wrap around her from behind. And then she was pulled into a warm, familiar chest.

Before she could even have the time to feel shock, she felt a warm, sensual sensation on her face. Dragging his tongue from her chin to her cheek, he whispered in her ear, "Sorry, Orihime, I couldn't stay away."

Orihime balked at the voice, the sensations, and the thudding of her heart. She could only manage one thing,

_"K-K-K-Kurosaki?!" _

**…**

**…**

**Hehe~ Sorry, I just had to end it there. I was gonna end it when she finally ran to Ichigo, but instead, I wanted you guys to be prepared for the next chapter, since Ichigo will be spending his night in her room, that little sly boy! Also, I hope I didn't confuse anyone with this chapter. Ichigo left school for a few days for his mother's anniversary, and was grieving on his own. He looked to Orihime – when he was going to kiss her – for some kind of comfort or understanding, but she froze him out, thinking he was truly leaving her. **

**Loly acted stupid and got dunked with orange soda. Poo~! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. now, I work on Hidden Screams, FOR REAL THIS TIME, since I promised a good friend I would give her the best dang chapter I could for her. Oh, and please check out my story, To Pass By. I'm sure you guys will like it. **

**Also, sorry it took me so long to update. **

**Please review. I'd like to know your thoughts on this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**…**

**…**

Orihime wasn't sure if she should panic or scream. Since she didn't enjoy raising her voice, she decided to panic, which included her thrashing about. Ichigo obviously didn't expect how she would react. Quickly, she flailed her arms, a startled squeal in her throat, and he released her. She rubbed a hand at her cheek, feeling the wet warmth of his tongue, and scrambled away.

He arched a brow at her, a grin working onto his handsome face, "Oh, c'mon, Orihime, I don't bite."

"Lies!" She jabbed a finger at him, her heart going into a frenzy. She was sure she was as red as a cherry. He was sitting only a foot away from her, legs crossed Indian style, and dressed casually. She'd had nightmares like this before—she shivered—_men in her room_. The only one who'd made it past the threshold was her brother, and she had preferred to keep it that way. Of course, Kurosaki would ruin all those plans.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side, innocent confusion on his face, "Did I scare you?"

She glared at him fiercely, attempting crawl towards the door without being noticed, "O-Of course you did, idiot! At the moment, you are trespassing, not to mention, you have harassed me again!"

He looked like a lost puppy, "Harassed?"

"Don't look at me like that!" snapped the redhead, placing a trembling hand between them, "Y-You've kissed me, licked me, and—"

"That's because you're intoxicating," he said this simply, but his eyes were burning, running over her face and down her neck. Her blush followed his gaze. "And I love you."

She balked, choking on air as he inched towards her, "S-Stay where y-you are!"

"No can do," he replied, grasping onto her bare ankle. It sent a strange jolt through her, and a pulse of heat all around her chest. She squeaked—a sound she barely made—as he pulled her towards him, so her legs were splayed open and he was making his way in between them.

"P-Pervert!" She hissed, clawing at the floors, "Stop it!"

It wasn't long before the two were wrestling—Ichigo pulling at her hip and ankle, and she was desperately trying to untangle herself from his warm web. Obviously, they had been making too much noise, because the next second, they both heard a creak on the steps, followed by Rangiku's concerned voice calling out,

"Hime-chan? Are you alright up there?"

The girl swallowed as Ichigo tilted his head towards the door. Choking back a curse, Orihime kicked at Ichigo's sternum, surprising him as he fell back with a thud, releasing her. Orihime cleared her throat several times before replying back to her aunt, "I-I-I'm fine!"

She could imagine Rangiku's perfect eyebrow arching, "Are you sure? I thought I heard voices…"

"No!" Orihime shouted too quickly, and she heard her aunt climb another step. "It's just—"

"Me~!" Ichigo suddenly hopped upright, holding up a hand as though he were in class. His handsome face sported a big grin, "I let myself in, Rangiku-s—_Hmph_!" Orihime didn't think as she clamped a hand over his mouth and tackled the high-school student to the floor.

"Eh?" Rangiku was utterly confused, "Was that Strawberry-kun?"

"What!" Orihime barked, blocking off Ichigo's airways now. She wasn't completely sure if she were trying to kill him or keep him quiet, "Don't be absurd, Oba-san."

Rangiku was quiet again, and then sighed. It sounded awfully close to Orihime's door, "Well, alright. Are you going to bed?"

"Y-Yes!" Orihime said, squeezing her thighs over Ichigo's hip subconsciously, "I'm really tired, so—"

"Aw~! But it's the weekend, Hime-chan! You should be out with Shiro-chan or maybe Kensei-kun and get drinks and have dinner and—"

"I want to stay home, Rangiku," uttered the top-scorer of her class through clenched teeth.

Rangiku tilted her head, just a step away from Orihime's bedroom door. "Oh. Well, I guess that's fine, too. You're a teenager, though, Hime-chan. It's about time you start taking risks, having fun," And she smirked, "Having a boyfriend." She turned back down the stairs, twirling a lock of strawberry blonde hair, "Well, goodnight, Hime-chan!"

And then she was gone.

Orihime released a deep breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She gazed at the door for a few more moments, listening to her aunt rummage around in the fridge, probably for the leftover strawberry cakes. It also took Orihime a long minute to realize exactly where she was.

A warm palm glided up from the back of her right knee to her upper thigh, giving a firm squeeze. As Orihime tensed, turning a bright crimson, Ichigo grinned underneath her palm, dragging his tongue from her wrist to her index finger.

"AGH!" Orihime cried, leaping away. There was another loud _thump!_ as Orihime landed halfway across her small room, back hitting the bedpost. Ichigo sat up, and smiled at her, friendly and warm.

_That…bastard!_ She hissed internally, glaring at him as he beamed back innocently.

"Sorry," he apologized, though he didn't sound sorry at all, "You know I can't resist you, Orihime."

Her glare sharpened tenfold. "You're logic is unbelievable." He chuckled in response. Slowly, her expression softened as she gazed at him. It appeared as though he made a full recovery—he was smiling that free, handsome grin with warm brown eyes, and he was molesting her again—she shouldn't, _wouldn't_ be happy about that—and he was being the stalker she knew, and almost, kind of, sort of _liked_. She would never admit to that, of course, but with all that he had done for her, she supposed she could allow that term slip over her mind.

As she watched him, he looked around her room, taking in the pink walls, yellow bedspread, and studying desk. She tried to see her room through his eyes, but couldn't. It wasn't anything special, after all.

"It's…girly," Ichigo finally concluded, arms folded loosely over his chest as he stared at her piles of book on her lamp table. "It's surprising."

She bristled, "And what's so surprising about it?" She _was_ a girl. "Idiot."

He grinned at her, "I just didn't know you liked pink is all." His eyes turned tender, a burning amber, "It's nice."

She flushed again, and then averted her gaze. Pursing her lips, she stared at a specific spot on the carpet, "What are you doing here, Kurosaki? You should be home."

He blinked, "I should?"

"Y-Yes!"

He grinned at her boyishly, "Well, after tonight, I don't think I can stay away."

She glanced at him, surprised, "Tonight?"

"Don't look all innocent," he said, "Does, _'You have to hold onto me, please'_ ring any bells for you?"

Orihime turned a deep pink, "I-I do not sound like that!" She looked away, back at the carpet, "And…And I don't remember saying anything like that." That was a lie. She remembered clearly running to his house, embracing him, and whispering those words, as though she wanted him to stay, wanted him to hold her close. It was unnerving to think that her walls had collapsed for him.

"Well, I do," He inched towards her again, and she shot him a glare, "And I intend to do just that." He was so close now, that she could smell his scent. Hurriedly—and ignoring her pounding heart—she stood and meant to scurry away from him, only for her foot to slam against the bedpost. She gave a startled cry, clutching at her newfound injury.

"Ow!" She hissed, hopping up and down on one foot, probably looking like a fool. As her foot throbbed, she failed to notice Ichigo was reaching for her again. He grabbed her wrist. "Ah!" She exclaimed as he yanked her down back to the floor. His eyes were amused, and he was smiling again. "Don't touch me so freely!"

"Can't help it," he retorted easily, and then turned his inspection on her aching foot. Without warning, he brushed her clutching fingers aside, and pressed his thumbs into her foot.

Orihime gasped, startled by the pleasure that laced up her leg, to her belly, and warming her chest. Ichigo watched her expression keenly. "Better?" He cocked his head to the side with a big, smug grin.

She refused to answer, shutting her mouth and eyes and attempting to relax. It wasn't easy. After all, there was a man in her room, someone who wanted to touch her, someone who was touching her foot, someone that made her question her sanity. Her heart was thumping away in her ears as he languidly dragged his thumbs from the heel of her foot to her small toes, kneading them flesh at the top of her foot, and then continuing downwards, hitting little pressure points.

When he finally pressed his thumbs into the arch of her foot, she gave a noise. A noise that made her freeze and her mouth to go dry. It sounded strangely mixed with a choked whimper and low moan. It went quiet and Ichigo's hands paused on her small foot. Hesitantly, Orihime opened one eye, and gazed at him through her lashes. She was not prepared for what she saw.

The predatory glint in his dark eyes was enough to make her eyes snap open. She attempted to scurry away—she'd seen that look before—but he held fast on her foot. Without breaking eye contact, he raised her foot and pressed his thumbs in the exact same place. Orihime gasped sharply, but refused to allow anymore odd sounds to past through her throat. Ichigo didn't seem to like that.

"K-Kurosaki, what are you—" She hadn't seen him move, but she felt it. It happened without warning, and she wasn't prepared for the white-hot burn in her chest to lace through her entire body. She wasn't fully familiar with her lips, which had only kissed her once, but as they captured hers and molded to her mouth, she was shocked when her body responded.

He kissed her almost roughly, possessively, wrapping an arm around her waist. She didn't know what to do, but as she felt her body pressed against his, she found herself responding before she could stop herself. As she pressed her lips to his earnestly, feeling the heat course through her chest, she raised her shaking hands and clutched at his shoulders. And when she did, he grunted, a low, sensual sound that had pure craving coursing through her veins like hot fire. She wasn't accustomed to these feelings, these sensations that made her brain rattle.

It felt like too much, as though her body wasn't able to handle it.

For a second, she thought about shoving him off, try to catch her breath so she could kick him out, just for making her feel these _strange_ things. Instead, he deepened the kiss, holding her firmly to his hard body, and his tongue touched hers. She gasped so hard, she nearly choked, as he tongue swiped against hers with harsh strokes. She was making noises again as he tightened his grip around her, and she was clutching at him desperately, feeling the intoxicating heat through his shirt.

And then there was, _"Meow."_

And the world came back in spots. Her head and limbs felt heavy. Her heart was pounding erratically in her white-hot chest, and her toes were curling uncomfortably. Slowly, their lips parted, hers more reluctant than his. When she opened her eyes, she was staring into his dark, amber gaze. And then he grinned boyishly, hands palming her cheek and his arm tight around her.

When she finally came to, able to form a complete thought, her brain hissed, _You just kissed him! You just kissed him! On the mouth! Kissed Kurosaki Ichigo! Shame!_

She stared up at his handsome face in horror, spice-brown eyes large, kiss-bruised lips parted. Her legs were spread, his knee in between them, and from her position, it looked as though he had pinned her, dominating her thoroughly.

And she panicked again, "Get…_off_!" Her nails dug into his shoulders, attempting to shove him away, but he pinned down her midsection, "K-Kurosaki…don't—" He kissed her again, sending her into a dreamy world of passion. When she came back down to earth, he was nuzzling her cheek affectionately, like a cat.

She blinked slowly, her lids felt heavy all of a sudden.

Cat…?

She turned her head, ignoring the chills that broke up her spine when Ichigo's hand somehow got underneath her T-shirt and began to rub the small of her bare back, and stared into the yellow eyes of Yoruichi.

"AGH!"

There was another loud _thump!_ and Ichigo jerked, surprised, as Orihime scrambled from her position on the floor and kicked her foot at a black, chubby feline. It hissed at her venomously before lopping away, towards the door that led to the bathroom. When he looked back at Orihime, she was a deep pink, eyes moist, and trembling.

"S-Stay away from me!" She said, nose crinkling.

Ichigo blinked before bursting into laughter. She stared at him, startled as a carefree, soft smile spread across his face. Orihime stared up at him, eyes larger than usual, and then felt that familiar agitation ignite in her chest. Eyebrows furrowing, she shoved him away from her, and his smile turned gentle.

"Get off me!" She yelled at him, and she heard Rangiku shift on the floorboards downstairs. Honestly, she didn't care anymore. Why did he always do this? Why did he always play with her this way? Step over her emotions as though they were nothing? She had opened herself up to him, allowed him to kiss her for the very first time and he—

He pressed his lips to hers again, albeit softly. She gasped, feeling fire course through her like hot lava. He smiled softly, boyishly as he ensnared both of her wrists in both hands, holding her still.

She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, "D-Don't do that…"

He continued to smile at her, "Why?"

"Because," she murmured, the tears falling over, "it hurts."

He started, "Orihi—"

"It hurts when you do this to me," She continued, whispering now. The warmth in her chest felt like it would implode. "When you say you love me, and you do this all on purpose, you do this to me on _purpose_!" She wiped a hand across her eyes, trying to get rid of the evidence, "I told you before, I'm not some _toy_—"

He kissed her again, even softer than his last one. Her tears wouldn't stop, but her lips parted, allowing him to take what he wanted. It seemed she had no control over her body, and that _frightened_ her.

"I kiss you because I love you."

Her eyes widened, growing on her small, pretty face. He tightened his grip on both wrists, crushing them between their bodies. He pressed his lips to hers again, and despite her tears and confusion and blush, she kissed him back, albeit softly. Again, there was a lace of heat in her chest—in her _heart_.

"I kiss you because you're beautiful."

He brushed his mouth against hers once again, so sweet and tender that she found her eyes filling again.

"And I kiss you because I wanna be here for you, through everything."

He sealed his promise with another kiss, this time firm and demanding. She couldn't find herself to respond, gasping into his mouth, and her fingers twitched, wishing for something to grab onto, but he held tight. She felt as though she would be thrown from where she was if she didn't find something to hold onto, something to keep close. And when he released her, she twined her arms around his neck subconsciously, and clutched him closer.

He parted from her, another smile on his lips, this time smug as he stared into her eyes—heavy-lidded, carnal spice-brown, and sparkling. "And I'll hold onto you with everything I have. I promise."

She wasn't sure how that made her feel. In her mind, it sounded like a seal, a promise that would never be broken. Something that she wanted to keep close to her heart. She tightened her arms around him, lying her head on his chest and listening to his languid heartbeat.

Once again, she was glad to be home.

**…**

**…**

"…"

She was blind.

Oh, wait, no. It was just her hair. Per usual, every morning, her hair was _everywhere_—around her, sprawled on the sheets, twining in her fingers, and over her face and eyes. Even some in her mouth. As she inhaled, smelling her sweet lavender shampoo, she heard the chirping of the birds and the scent of outside.

That was strange. She never opened the window across her room. It was always bothersome, the wind blowing her papers this way and that, and some random insect deciding to make her home theirs.

As she sat up, her head felt heavy, and her legs were tangled in her blankets. She could not remember how she got into the bed, but she didn't question it. She pushed her hair out of her face and stared blankly at the open window, the breeze rustling the curtains, and the birds making an annoying tune.

"Oh! Orihime, you're awake!"

Kurosaki Ichigo's voice reached her ears. It was a long moment before she realized how close he was to her window. Without warning, two familiar hands placed themselves on the sill of the window and Ichigo heaved himself up rather easily. It wasn't long before he was in her room, as though he owned the place. He was dressed casually—fitting dark, plaid jeans, button down shirt that wasn't buttoned, and a graphic T-shirt underneath. His old Chucks walked across her floors familiarly, and she stared at him, tilting her head to the side.

_He didn't have that on last night_, she thought absentmindedly, vaguely wondering what time it was and contemplating if she should go back to bed.

Wait.

Last night?

And then there were flashes from last night, from walking into her room, fresh from the bath, to Ichigo touching her, pouncing on her, to Rangiku's worried tone, to Ichigo lips, tongue, hands, and her soft sounds of pleasure, and the heat in her chest, to her tears and his words, and then, finally, his _I promise_.

Steam exploded from her ears comically as her face turned a lovely shade of red. Quickly, she buried her head in her hands, and tried to stay quiet. She'd almost forgotten last night! Her cheeks felt uncomfortably hot as her mind replayed scene after scene of each kiss and foot-touching moments. She grimaced deeply, this would surely interfere with her studies…

And then she looked at Ichigo. He was sitting at her desk chair, hands behind his head, and without a care in the world. He appeared content just to be there in the silence, just to watch her, just to be with her. She gulped, sitting up.

"You…" She tried to ignore her blushing and stuttering. This was _nothing_ like her. "You changed your clothes."

Ichigo blinked before offering a bright grin, one that rivaled the light flittering through her window, "Yeah. I left early in the morning so I could."

She stared at him for a long moment, "Kurosaki—"

"You said my name," When she turned silent, his smile widened, "in your sleep."

"In my sleep?" She sputtered, red in the cheeks, "You _watched_ me _sleep_?"

"Yeah!"

"…"

"You drool and talk and kick, but you're really cute. When you fell asleep on me, I stayed awake, just to see what you're like at night. It was worth it, you know."

She pursed her lips, attempting to push down her embarrassment, "Stalker, don't watch other people sleep."

He cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy, "Why not? You're the woman I love." She jerked, but couldn't manage anything to say as he continued, "Oh. And, Orihime? There's somethin' burning in your kitchen." He jerked his thumb towards the door.

Orihime didn't even bother sniffing the air. Swiftly, she lopped out of bed, pried open the door, and dashed downstairs. Vaguely, she wondered how Ichigo managed to scale up to her bedroom window, but ignored that. She would get her answers later. It wasn't long before she was in the kitchen, and glaring at her Aunt's curvy backside. Something was sizzling on the stove, and she was humming to herself as the smoke rose around the kitchen.

"Oba-san," Orihime's tone was bland, yet deadly. The woman froze where she stood, dishtowel in hand as a dark aura rose around her niece, "I told you to stop preparing meals."

Quickly, the blonde whirled around to face her redheaded teenager, "O-Oh! Good morning, Hime-chan~!"

Out of nowhere, Ichigo popped his head in the kitchen also, waving a casual hand, "I let myself in~"

Rangiku _stared_.

Orihime sighed.

This was going to be one weekend she would regret.

**…**

**…**

Since her aunt nearly burned down the kitchen, Orihime knew she would have to purchase another batch of eggs, milks, bread, mushroom, and cheese. Also, any kind of meat would do. She had been hoping to ditch Kurosaki, maybe even allow him to wait for her at the house, but he followed her like a puppy. She ignored him at first, and disregarded the stares people threw at them—students from their school and grown citizens that would stare without a real reason.

Of course, Ichigo wouldn't walk alongside her without conversation, "You look very pretty today, Orihime."

Orihime bristled, attempting to brush off the flare of heat in her veins and memories flashing through her head, "D-Don't say imprudent things in public!" Rangiku had said the same thing, but Orihime begged to differ. She was only dressed in her plaid dress, yellow and red and black squares, and her black tights to keep her warm, that clung to her legs. The white scarf around her neck was tight and she was thankful for the cool temperature outside. This way, she had a reason to flush pink. She appeared anything but cute.

Ichigo smiled warmly at her, sending a jolt through her system. She shouldn't feel this way—after all, he had broken into her home, kissed her silly, and climbed into her window without her permission. She should call the police, honestly. But as she stared up at his charming grin and black, deep locks, she couldn't find herself thinking anything venomous. She needed to see a doctor. Maybe Shiro-chan, she would know what to do.

Ichigo was quiet as he pressed a hand against his cheek, "I should've dressed heavier." Her hands were moving before she had time to process what she was doing. She undid her scarf, and then looped it around his neck. Ichigo stared down at her in slight surprise as she blushed again, pressing her lips in a firm line. And then he beamed. And she tightened the scarf around his neck. He jerked, shocked, "O-Orihime, you're choking me."

"I am aware of that."

It wasn't long before they reached the store, and it was rather packed. Mothers were dragging their children through the stores, men were buying cigarettes, workers were yelling about sells in people's faces, and Orihime was standing in the doorway, apathetic expression and Ichigo humming a jaunty tune underneath his breath as he inhaled the scent of her scarf.

"Orihime-chan?"

Orihime looked over and was surprised to see Mashiro. She had a shopping basket in her gloved hands and it was filled with noodles, cookies, and tomatoes. She tilted her head to the side, darting her lime-green eyes from her best friend to the tall, tall teenager behind her.

The Cheshire grin that stretched across her small face had Orihime taking a step back. "Shiro-chan," she said in monotone, "Good afternoon."

Mashiro was in front of her in a millisecond, "Hello, hello, love-birds~!" Ichigo smiled widely at the term of endearment and Orihime balked. "What are you two doing?"

Orihime wiped her face clean, but the blush remained, "I am shopping for my Aunt. She burned breakfast."

Mashiro looked over at Ichigo curiously, "And you?"

His smile widened, "I'll follow Orihime anywhere."

Orihime and Mashiro blinked before the brunette grinned, "You too?" She giggled, "I'd happily follow Orihime-chan~!" They both laughed together, as though following someone to the ends of the earth was _so_ normal. Orihime ducked her head, and set to work on finding everything she needed. Of course, the two followed her.

Surprisingly, Shiro-chan and Kurosaki were rather quiet and well-behaved in the store. They helped Orihime gather her things and talked about school, jobs, and friends. Ichigo had gotten quiet whenever Mashiro brought up their classmates though, and Orihime vaguely wondered why. When she inquired, breaking into their conversation, he had smiled at her softly, and said,

_"I wouldn't call them my friends. Not all of them." _

His answer was confusing, to say the least.

"Kurosaki," she said after a moment's pause, "I need bread."

He gave a salute, "No problem!" And then turned on his heel, leaving the two girls. Orihime returned to her shopping, as though this was a natural occurrence for them both. Mashiro darted her eyes between them once more.

"Soooo?" Mashiro sing-songed in her ear, and Orihime's eyebrow twitched.

"So what, Shiro-chan?" She questioned blankly.

"Don't play dumb with me," Mashiro pouted, creasing her brow, "Just on Friday you couldn't stand Kurosaki-san's name, and now you're out on a Saturday going grocery shopping with him. Care to explain?"

"Not…really," Was Orihime vague reply, crossing out another thing on the list.

Mashiro pout intensified, "Mou~ You never tell me anything, Orihime-chan!"

The redhead blinked slowly, "Alright," she said, and then thought for a moment, "Then I shall tell you something that is important to me."

Mashiro's green eyes gleamed, "Really? Alright! Let's hear it?"

Orihime dropped her voice to a whisper, and paused for dramatic effect, "…I'm wearing yellow underwear."

Mashiro teetered and then hit the ground with a loud _SLAM_.

"Shiro-chan," Orihime deadpanned, "you shouldn't lie on the dirty floor." The brunette didn't reply. When Orihime looked back at the list, all that was left to purchase was the pickled relish. She knew Rangiku enjoyed that in her omelets and fried rice, so it wouldn't hurt to pick some up. Kurosaki had yet to return, so she assumed he was distracted by something. He would find her later, she was sure.

Her hand reached for the shelf, finding the relish that she wanted, and just when she touched the glass container, another hand swiped it up. Slowly, she turned to face the culprit.

"Haha! Better luck next time, girly!"

Orihime wasn't particularly surprised to see her classmates in the store. She did not know the group of boys, but she vaguely remembered two of them from her English class. They were dressed in dark clothing, backwards hats, and sporting spitefully, wide grins. Orihime merely stared at the man with the big afro, the one who had robbed her of her relish.

Mashiro pursed her lips, finally rising from the floor, "That wasn't nice."

Orihime arched an eyebrow, "I do not understand."

The boys stopped laughing, and looked down at her, "Huh?"

"There is plenty more of the product on the shelf. If you want that one, have it. I will just get another." She replied simply, her voice sounding neutral.

"Hey," One murmured, the blonde one, "Ain't that Orihime-chan?"

"Oh!" Another's face lit up, "The cute one. She's even better up close."

The leader seemed interested in all this, "Orihime-chan, eh?" He took a step closer, and Mashiro and the redhead took a step back in unison. The boys didn't seem to catch the hint.

"S-Stay away from us!" Mashiro jabbed a shaking finger at the group, "Don't come any c-closer!" The group didn't listen, "We're warning you!"

The leader grinned, "Get 'em."

Mashiro shrieked, her fear of boys finally erupting. She grabbed a hold of Orihime's limp wrist and dragged her in the opposite the direction. Orihime was quiet, she already knew it was useless to outrun them—they were stronger, faster, and bigger. They would surely catch them. Orihime wondered if she threw some of her groceries at them, if they would stop, or maybe slow down, but decided against that. She didn't want to go shopping all over again.

"Why does this always happen to _you_?" Mashiro demanded, panting as she glared at Orihime over her small shoulder.

Orihime shrugged her shoulders. Mashiro was hurrying down the aisle, prepared to call for some form of help, when her feet slipped from under her, and she was falling backwards. Orihime wasn't prepared for that, and skidded to a halt, their hands breaking apart.

"AGH~!" Mashiro yelped as she keeled backwards, and Orihime stumbled. This wasn't going to end well. She waited for her head to hit the ground, only for the back of her jacket to be taken roughly. Hesitantly, she peeled open her eyes, and gasped loudly at what she saw, "W-What…?"

"Grimmjow-san," Orihime said, "Good morning."

He released both of their jackets, scowling at them, hands returning to his pockets. "What the hell are ya two doin' runnin' around?"

Mashiro pointed a finger at the boys, now closing in on them, "Grimmjow, do something!"

The blue-haired snorted, "Yeah, right! Ya still owe me from last time."

Orihime arched a brow as Grimmjow glared at the highlighted-girl. She had no idea they were close. As Mashiro grabbed his arm with her tiny hands, she pleaded, "Grimmjow. I will never, ever, ever call you stupid again if you just get rid of them!"

Grimmjow's eyes lit up, "And?"

Mashiro pursed her lips, pouting cutely, "A-And I'll…"

"Spit it out."

The boys were closing in, predatory grins on their faces.

Orihime spoke up, "Please get on with it." She really wasn't in the mood to be trampled over.

"And you're the…the…" Mashiro gulped, squeezing her eyes shut, "You're the King!" She grounded out, "Happy?"

Grimmjow leered down at her, "Very, _stuuupid_." Before Mashiro could protest and before Orihime could wonder what exactly was going on, Grimmjow widened his stance, "Ugh. I hate doin' shit like this. Too much energy." Without further ado, as the closest boy finally rested his eyes on Grimmjow, as though just noticing the six-foot-two man was there, Grimmjow took a hold of his shirt, lifted him in the air, and promptly launched him away.

Orihime and Mashiro watched, awed, as the young man screeched, arms flailing, and sailed through the air, a good six feet off the ground.

Just at that moment, Ichigo chose that time to show up, "Orihime, I got the bread."

"Watch out, Kurosaki-san!" Mashiro squealed, waving her arms about erratically. Ichigo looked up, and saw the teenager heading right towards him. Casually, he side-stepped, causing the boy to land right on his four other friends, knocking them all to the ground.

Grimmjow grinned, cackling, "How's that! A steeeer-rike!"

Mashiro promptly face-planted.

As for Orihime, she was just ready to check-out.

**…**

**…**

**HAHA~! Sorry, I just had to throw that in there. Just yesterday, me and my sister and her boyfriend was in the store and she had grabbed a bag of peanuts and started to eat them. Of course, she said she would pay for them when we go to the counter, but then she got bored and started to throw them at people, including people we didn't know. **

**Her boyfriend had finally gotten fed up and said, "Dammit, Josy, stop throwing your nuts in my face." I laughed so hard, we had to leave. And I wanted to do something fun for this story. **

**Sorry if their first actual kiss seemed rushed. I didn't want to make it that way, but it took me like three tries before I was actually happy with it. I just love the interaction between the two, and next chapter, I promise to start actually building their relationship. **

**Who else wants to know what's going on between Mashiro and Grimmjow? Just me, or is she switching sides? Who knows? All I know, is that I'm going to be updating Her and Hidden Screams. I think I'm gonna make some kind of pattern when updating my stories. So, yay for me. **

**Don't forget to review. It makes me happy and helps the story progress. Any suggestions are taken to heart and I will do anything to make you happier with the story! Also, I LOVE long reviews, even if it's just saying you love me. nothing makes me happier to see you guys actually loving this story. Thanks again to everyone!**

**-Star**

**PS: In a PM a person asked me if I could tell a little more about myself, since you all know so little of me. **

**Well, here goes. Yes, as many of you have asked, my real name is Star. I don't know why my mother and father named me that, but they did. I'm a brunette, and I hate having long hair. I'm eighteen, a Scorpio, and currently attending high school. I'm a closet otaku and I pretty much ship everything that moves. Hehe~ Just kidding. **

**If you have anymore questions for me, don't hesitate to ask, I'm happy to answer. Is it weird that people have started asking who I ship? And I answer so quick that my hands hurt. I'm like OF COURSE I SHIP THEM YOU FOOL, THEY WERE MAAADE FOR EACH OTHER!**

**Oh, and who else clicked on that My Candy Love ad and got addicted? I know I did. Sorry, couldn't help it. Castiel is my one true love~**

**Hehe! Well, that's enough for now. Love you all.**

**-Star…again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**…**

**…**

"Oi! Inoue!"

Looking up from her textbook, Orihime paused in mid-walk. Standing the sidewalk, other students heading to class passed by her. She turned her head and was slightly surprised to see Kensei there, jogging lightly towards her with his customary scowl and carrying his bag over his shoulder. She looked at him curiously as he stopped beside her.

"Good morning, Kensei," She nodded at him before returning her attention to her book.

A vein throbbed in his temple, "Hey! I'm tryin' to tell you somethin'!"

She blinked, looking back towards him, "What is it?"

"At least try to look interested!" He barked, glaring at her now, "Ya piss me off with that bored look."

Orihime cocked her head to the side, "I do not get excited over trifle things. Please tell me what you were going to say."

His eyebrow twitched, "Fine. Whatever." He placed a hand on his hip, "Apparently, a video is going around school."

Orihime stared at him.

He snarled, "Stupid! It's about you!"

Now, she was curious, "…Me?"

"Yeah, you and Loly." He furrowed his brows, "Why'd you throw a drink at her?"

Orihime jerked, startled. How did he know that? Was that the video? She turned towards him fully, closing her book with a frown, "Do you have the video?"

Kensei nodded, digging into his pocket, "Yeah. It's everywhere. Someone must've sent a giant text or somethin'." Orihime watched as he pulled his phone out and pressed a few buttons. It was another few seconds before the video started. It was from a bad angle and the sound was low. Eyebrows furrowing, she watched herself shift in her seat, her face growing cold, just as Loly leered at her and her friends grew wary. Her video-self's eyes hardened and then she was up and flinging the orange drink in Loly's face.

And then Kensei flipped the phone closed, crossing his arms over his chest, "The whole school's talkin' about it. Why didn't you call me or Mashiro? They could've hurt you, ya know."

"I know," She murmured, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Arisawa-san and Kuchiki-san assisted me."

"Tatsuki…and Rukia?"

She looked up at his tone, "Is something wrong with that?"

"Nah. It's just…weird. I didn't think you hung out with them," Before she could inquire, he eyed her face, frowning deeply, "You look weird. Is something wrong?"

She jolted, surprised. Ducking her head, she flushed a soft pink and replied, "Probably my hair. It's getting too long…"

He arched a brow, disbelieving, but didn't comment. "Yeah…" He trailed off, staring at her for another long second. Her hair reached a little bit over her waist now. It was long and sleek, and bangs framing her face. Her cheeks were pink from the frosty air and her nose was rosy. She looked small in her long scarf and thick sweater. He gulped, averting his gaze, "L-Let's get goin'."

"You're turning red," she said, her voice curious.

He glared at her, "Shaddup, you bookworm!" But they walked together towards the school. The closer they got, the more stares Orihime earned. Kensei scowled at anyone who stared too long and Orihime seemed preoccupied with her book.

"Good morning, you two," greeted a familiar voice. Kensei and Orihime glanced over their shoulders, only to see Mashiro, wrapped in a bright, neon scarf, and her nose crimson. She was beaming at them though, waving a delicate hand, "It cooooold~!"

Orihime didn't reply as Kensei eyed her suspiciously, "Are you…sick?"

Mashiro averted her gaze, coughing awkwardly, "Um, only a bit—"

Before she could finish, her two friends took a large step away from her. Kensei was glaring at her as Orihime stared at her flatly.

"Don't get me sick." Kensei.

"Please, keep it to yourself." Orihime.

Mashiro's aura went a deep, dark blue. "My friends are so mean to me!"

"I cannot afford to get sick," Orihime replied easily, and Kensei nodded in agreement, "Exams are coming up after all. It's almost the end of the year."

"You two are so cold-hearted," admonished Mashiro, "After all we've been through!" She pointed a finger at Orihime, "And just to think! This weekend we really bonded."

Kensei arched a brow, "This weekend? But didn't you—"

"Yeah. We were chased by boys," Mashiro teased, "Jealous, Kensei?"

Glaring at her now, he set his mouth in a scowl, "The hell? Why would I be _jealous_?"

"There's no need to be anyway," Orihime broke in, back to reading her book, "They were chasing us, yes, but I don't think their intents were to woe us. More like, murder."

"Aw, I wouldn't say that." Mashiro exclaimed, brow creased.

"I would," Orihime said, turning away from them both. She began to walk again and Kensei and Mashiro followed after her. Orihime looked at her over your shoulder, "You're rather close with Grimmjow-san."

Kensei's eyebrow arched. He darted his eyes to Mashiro, who was ducking her head and quiet all of a sudden. She threw Orihime a glare and pursed her lips in a pout, her cheeks pink, "Jaegerjaquez? What're you doing hanging out with him?"

"Nothing!" Mashiro squeaked. She spun around, facing Orihime, "Well, if we're going to bring up boys, let's talk about how Orihime-chan was with Kurosaki-san all weekend. They even went grocery shopping together."

Kensei's eyebrow went higher. He flickered his eyes between the girls. Orihime's eyes were lighting up with a foreign emotion, an emotion he'd never seen before, at least, not directed at Mashiro. _Irritation_. Wisely, he took a step back.

"T-That is none of your concern, Shiro-chan."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. You should concern yourself with your own love life."

"Stop talking about my love life! At least I have one. Just admit you like Kurosaki-san already!"

"Of course. As soon as you admit you're close to Grimmjow-san. Aren't you attracted to females?"

Mashiro swelled up, red in the cheeks, "Stop pretending you know everything! You act like you do when you really don't, and it's annoying! Why don't you go study about how to actually _feel_ something! You _stupid-head_!"

Orihime jerked, startled. Mashiro had never called her a name before. Never. Of course, she was used to it, since she usually bestowed such names on Kensei, but never on her. And what a name it was. Nor had she ever raised her voice at Orihime or call her out on her odd studying habits. The aggravation was rising in her chest and she felt as though it would burst out.

Finally, she snapped close her book. Kensei jumped at the sharp sound. Mashiro and Orihime glared at each other a moment longer before Orihime broke the silence.

"I'm going to class," she sniffed, brushing right past Mashiro.

Before Kensei could say anything, Mashiro whirled around to yell at Orihime's back, "Fine!"

Orihime glanced at her over her shoulder, her eyes icy "…_Fine_."

Her cold voice was enough to make Kensei shiver. He watched as Orihime returned her attention in front of her and walked the rest of the way to the school's gate. It wasn't long before she vanished out of sight.

Slowly, Mashiro began to walk away from the scene, towards the courtyard.

"Oi," Kensei called to her when she was several feet away, "You should go apologize, idiot."

She spun around to face him, mouth falling open, "Me?!"

"Yeah," his eyes hardened, "You know Inoue ain't used to any of this. She probably doesn't even know what just happened. She only has us, remember?"

Mashiro sneered at him, "Yeah, right. She started it." Kensei opened his mouth to protest, but she was already heading in the other direction, "See you, Kensei-meanie."

He glared at her back for a while before shaking his head. "Don't take your frustrations out on other people, boke."

**…**

**…**

_Who does she think she is? _

Orihime's eyebrow twitched as she thought over what just transpired between her and Mashiro. It was quite a surprise—she was genuinely angry. She never got angry, after all. It wasted too much energy, energy she could be using for studying.

A stupid-head? Was that what Mashiro thought of her? Roughly, she grabbed a hold of her white school shoes and toed off her brown ones. As she slipped on the shoes, she glared at nothing in particular, red in the cheeks, and muttering something underneath her breath every few seconds.

"Uh, Inoue, you alright?"

Orihime started. Slowly, she turned her head to see Rukia standing behind her, her expression curious. She turned her face away, frowning lightly, "Y-Yes. I am fine."

Rukia arched a dark brow, "You sure? Because you're turning red and you're shaking. You're not sick, are you?"

"Just a headache," Orihime replied, shaking her head. She turned towards the black-haired, who was staring at her disbelievingly. She decided to change the subject, "Kuchiki-san, how are you?"

Rukia grimaced, "You shouldn't hide your feelings like that. It isn't healthy," She shook her head, waving a hand dismissively, "Well, whatever. Have you seen the video going around?" When Orihime nodded, Rukia groaned, "Ugh! I can't believe this! They're making up stories about you, you know!"

Orihime blinked, "And?"

"And you don't care?"

"Rumors are just rumors, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia smirked a bit, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But Tatsuki is going around clearing your name. She kicked a senior earlier because he said something about you."

Orihime smiled a bit as Rukia laughed. It was somehow comforting to know someone was behind her, such as Arisawa-san and Kuchiki-san. And then she was thinking of Shiro-chan again and her chest began to fill all over again. Sheepishly, she looked down at the ground. She was not used to being timid when asking questions, but she supposed there was a first for everything.

"Kuchiki-san," The black-haired glanced over at her, "Have you ever gotten into a heated discussion with Arisawa-san?"

Rukia blinked, "You mean an argument?" Orihime lifted her gaze to her. Rukia grinned, "Yeah. I get in fights with her all the time. They're always so stupid, though."

Orihime looked up at her now, eyes brighter than usual, passionate, startling Rukia for a moment, "So this is normal?"

"W-What is?"

"Getting into arguments with friends?"

"Y-Yeah. I guess."

Orihime seemed in deep thought, frowning now, "I see." And then she picked up her things and walked in the other direction. And then she jerked in mid-step and turned towards Rukia, bowing politely, "Thank you for the advice, Kuchiki-san. Please have a good day."

The second-year watched her walk away for a moment before grimacing, shaking her head, "What an odd girl."

**…**

**…**

The bell rang.

Orihime finished the final problem and passed her paper forward. There was the shuffle of papers in the quiet room and Orihime ignored all the stares casted her way when everyone began to stand.

"That's her?"

"Inoue-san, right?"

"She threw a drink at Loly!"

"I heard she deserved it."

"Menoly was there too, remember? She hasn't talked to Loly-chan all day."

"Inoue-senpai can get scary, ne?"

"I thought she couldn't even _feel_."

Orihime resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Rumors made her agitated. And it didn't make it any better with her fellow students just rubbing it in her face, saying whatever they pleased. She put away her things, watching as a group of boys chuckled and gossiped, leaving the room for lunch. A few girls casted her looks—some distrust, some with surprise, and some with anger.

Hm. Some of them must've been her friends. She didn't particularly care.

"Orihimeeeee~"

Orihime looked up, startled. Kurosaki Ichigo was there, appearing crestfallen. Regaining her composure, she stared at him blankly, "Why are you so loud?"

He crouched down to his knees, crossing his arms over her desk, and resting his chin on his arms, "Everyone's been saying your name all morning, Orihime," Ichigo grumbled, "It making me jealous."

Flushing a light pink, she glared at him, "Be quiet, idiot."

He grinned at the term, "You're popular now, it seems. Apparently, you threw a drink at Loly-san?" He cocked his head to the side at her.

Orihime sighed heavily, "It was the heat of the moment, Kurosaki."

"So it's true?!"

She stared at him.

And then he grinned, "That's pretty cool. I didn't know you had a naughty streak in you," he said, leaning closer now. So close, she could feel his breath on her cheek, "It's kind of a turn-on."

Her cheeks went a hot red, "D-Don't say things like that in a classroom!" She hissed. The group of girls just several feet away casted the two another round of looks.

"What is she doing with Ichigo-san?"

"Are they talking?"

"Maybe she does his homework for him."

"Or maybe they're together."

"No way!"

Ichigo lolled his head lazily to look at the girls. When his eyes landed on them, they all jumped and pretended to be busy with something else. He smirked, returning his attention to Orihime. He appeared way too pleased with himself.

She crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. "Don't wear such a stupid expression."

"Slander! I look good in anything, Orihime."

Rolling her eyes, she opened her mouth to snap at him, only for someone to call, "Inoue-chan." All eyes darted up to the teacher, who sat at her wooden desk, a solemn look on her face, "Can we speak outside for a moment?"

Orihime blinked before glancing at Ichigo. He was frowning. She shrugged her shoulders as he looked at her beseechingly, eyes narrowing. She slid from her desk—the sound like a earthquake in the quiet room. Students watched as she left the room with the teacher for the first time.

As soon as the door closed, the group of girls was surrounding Ichigo. Slowly, he climbed to his feet, towering over the petite classmates.

"Ne, ne, Kurosaki-san, what's going on?" One chirped anxiously.

"All of this seems really odd," Another grimaced up at him.

"Yeah! You and Inoue seem really close all of a sudden!"

At that, Ichigo grinned charmingly, "That's because we are." He replied simply, as though this was the most normal thing to say. All of the girls gasped dramatically, leaning away from him as if he had a disease.

"Eeeeeh?" Ryo cried, eyes widening.

"You can't be serious, Ichigo-kun!" Ririn exclaimed, nearly flailing in her shock-induced state.

A thin hand touched his forearm, large brown eyes looking up at him flirtatiously, "But Ichigo-kun," Mahana murmured softly, trailing a nail up to his shoulder, "I'm still here. You still have me, don't you?"

He looked down at her. She jerked, startled at the look in his eye. As though…he was looking _through_ her. She'd never seen him look anything like that in his usually warm chocolate eyes. He gazed at her with honest curiosity, replying, "I don't need anyone if I have Orihime."

Slowly, she dropped her arm back to her side, eyes bugging out of her head.

As Ichigo bent down casually, scooping up his bag, Ririn tried again, "B-B-But Ichigo-kun! We're your friends!" She gestured to the girls around her, who nodded vigorously, "We've always been there and—"

"Not to sound harsh," Ichigo broke in, voice low, "But I don't really know any of your names." _Gasp!_ "And I don't have friends." He slipped away from them quickly, appearing anxious as the bell rang over their heads, "If I hurry, I should be able to catch up with Orihime." He gave the girls a friendly wave, "See you guys!"

And then left the room without another word.

**…**

**…**

_"If anything like this ever happens again, Inoue-chan, I'll have to report this." _

_"But, Sensei—"_

_"Off school grounds or not, the video is still roaming around the halls. I cannot have this kind of conduct. Especially not out of you, Inoue-chan. Someone with a future like yours." Pause, "You do understand the consequences, right? I can't send out the forms for you to study abroad if you don't cooperate."_

_"…" _

_"Do you understand, Inoue-chan?" _

_"Yes, ma'am." _

**…**

**…**

Sullenly, the redhead walked down the hallway. After her talk with Ochi-sensei, she found herself deep in thought. Over all these weeks, she had failed to realize how far she'd stepped from her comfort-zone. She'd skipped a class, she'd been out with her friends, she'd left one of her textbooks somewhere, she'd _thrown_ a drink at someone.

She'd let a boy into her room, she'd kissed a boy, she'd allowed a boy to put his mouth on various places of her body.

She jerked to a stop in the middle of the hallway, ignoring the questioning gazes her fellow students threw at her. Instead, she tightened her grip around her bag, bronze eyes large and dazed. She had always wanted to study abroad, always wanted to travel overseas, always wanted to reside in America and learn everything she could possibly find. But now, as she looked straight into her future, she could see Mashiro and Kensei and laughing and happiness and Kurosaki with his large, bright grin and his arms wrapped around her tight.

Quickly, she shook her head. Those thoughts were preposterous! It was not as if Kurosaki and her were dating. She _barely_ let him touch her. _But…_her eyelids lowered, _last weekend_. He had touched her as if she were his, he had tugged her close as if she belonged in his arms, he had brushed away her tears as if he'd been doing it since they first started shedding.

She shouldn't feel this way, she shouldn't feel these odd emotions blossoming in her chest. But the more she thought of ever leaving this all behind, the more she felt something crumble inside.

"Psst!"

Orihime paused in mid-step.

"I _said_, psst!"

Yes. She had definitely heard something. She backtracked a few steps, only to see the janitor's closet cracked a few inches and lime green eyes peeking out at her. She managed a flat expression.

"Shiro-chan? What're you—" Without warning, the smaller girl grabbed a hold of Orihime wrist and tugged her into the dark closet. Regaining her footing, the redhead glared at her friend as she flicked on the light nervously, "Mind telling me what is going on?"

Mashiro shyly averted her gaze, "Y-You're not still mad at me, are you?"

Orihime frowned lightly, "No. Anger is a waste of energy, after all."

Mashiro's shoulders slumped with relief. She beamed at Orihime, "Oh, thank God! I thought our friendship was over and I would have to spend my entire life with Kensei in a wheelchair."

Orihime's eyebrow raised, "But you are not—"

"Anyways," Mashiro shook her head at herself, appearing flustered, "I-I have something to tell you."

"…?"

"I-I…I was rejected."

**…**

**…**

It had been a good day.

A sunshine-y day without Kensei bothering her and girls teasing her mercilessly. Today was the day she would finally gather her wits and actually confess to Risa-sempai. The school day had just ended and Mashiro knew she only had a little amount of time before the black-haired would leave the school for the weekend.

The high-lighted girl practically skipped out of the classroom, clutching the manga she had borrowed from the upperclassman like a lifeline. She hummed merrily underneath her breath. She had the courage, she had the words, she had the time. She would succeed no matter what! After all, she'd been reading enough shoujo manga.

So, with a smile, she made it outside, right past the baseball field, and saw Risa-sempai waving goodbye to her friends. She was truly beautiful—long pale legs, skinny physique, sharp eyes and cheekbones behind red, thick glasses, and her small lips that Mashiro knew was always doused with peppermint lip balm.

_It's only Risa-sempai, it's only Risa-sempai, it's only Risa-sempai!_

She could do this. Tightening her grip around the manga, she made her way over as the older girl began to unchain her bike. The high-lighted girl only stopped a couple feet away and then mustered up the best smile she could.

"Why hello there, Risa-sempai~!"

The upperclassman started before glancing over her shoulder, raven locks falling down her back and shining in the bright sunlight, "Oh." A soft, secret smile touched her lips, "Hey, Kuna-chan."

Mashiro beamed at the name. Thrusting out her small hands, she stared up at her senpai, "Here! I read it all!"

"Really? Did you like it?"

"Yes! Very much so." She paused, smile dropping by a degree, "But I'd like it more if we read it together, Risa-sempai."

"Yes. That would be nice. You're cool to hang out with," The black-haired shrugged, packing away her manga. She climbed onto her bike, hooking a long leg over one side, "Thanks, Kuna-chan!"

"W-Wait!" cried Mashiro before she could speed off. The girl stared at her, puzzled, as the highlighted girl took in a deep breath, "W-Well…"

"Yes?"

With a hot blush, Mashiro squeezed her hands into fists, "I-I like you a lot, Risa-sempai!" Silence. Slowly, she looked up from the ground, meeting Risa's unreadable gaze, "A-And…I would love it if we could—"

And then Risa was laughing. And not just any kind of laugh—a laugh that made her bend over in her seat, over the handlebars, and tears forming in her eyes. She laughed for a few moments, even kicking her legs as Mashiro watched quietly. When Risa finally looked up, meeting the petite girl's eyes, she paused, "Haha…eh? Wait." Her brows furrowed, "You can't be serious."

Mashiro simply stared at her.

Risa pressed her lips together, as though she were trying to hold back even more laughter. Averting her gaze, she tightened her grip around her handlebars, "Um, well, I'm flattered, Kuna-chan, but…Er, I'm kind of seeing someone. And, well, you're not—you're not my type."

Mashiro blinked slowly. Her ears felt like they were full of water all of a sudden. But her body was responsive, and it took a large step back. She was quiet for another long minute before giving a bright, forced grin, "O-Oh! Of course! I understand!"

Risa arched a slim brow, "Alright." She placed her feet on the pedals, frowning, "Fine. I'm going." She turned her steer in the opposite direction, eyes tight. Just as the breeze picked up, Mashiro swore she heard Risa-sempai whisper underneath her breath, "What a freak."

It wasn't long until Mashiro was walking home. She passed by people, bumped into people and mumbled an apology whenever someone cursed at her. Then sun began to set and she passed right by the bakery, which she was supposed to be working at that moment. Instead, she stopped for a crepe and stared down at the sweets and frosting numbly.

"Oi! Short stuff!"

Something bumped into her. Purposely. She saw a flash of blue and leering grin. She tightened her grip around her desert, "Grimmjow."

His grin widened, "In the flesh." When she didn't reply, instead stared down at her treat, he grimaced, "The hell's wrong with you?"

She smiled a bit, "Funny story. I was rejected."

"Can't imagine why,"

Before Grimmjow or Mashiro knew it, there was frosting up his nose and a strawberries falling down his shirt. With a hard look in the eye, she spun around and stalked away. Sputtering, the blue-haired blew his nose loudly, watching as a blueberry splattered against the ground. He marched right after her.

"Hey! You stupid bitch!" He caught up with her in no time, "Who the hell do you think you are?! Pushing fuckin' deserts in my face and—" _Sniffle_. "—O-Oi. Are you cryin'?"

Her small shoulders hunched inwards. "W-What does it look like?"

Grimmjow maneuvered around so that he was in front of her, "Looks pathetic."

Snorting, she looked up at him, "Says the guy with frosting all over his face."

He grinned down at her, shrugging, "Anything looks good on me, Squirt." And then his eyes narrowed, "Who rejected you?"

She folded her hands in front of her, twitching nervously, "…Risa-sempai."

His eyebrows went up, "The manga girl?"

She looked away, "I-I'm…different." When she looked back up at him, he was grinning again, "What—"

"Cooool. Lesbian."

Eyebrows furrowing, she remarked, "It's not cool, Grimmjow. I was just rejected by my one true love."

"Pfft! Love, schmove."

"Grimmjow—"

"Tomato. Tomahto."

"_Grimmjow_," she hissed, "go away. You're annoying me. I-I just got my heart broken and you—" He leaned down.

His lips were softer than she thought they would be. Soft and firm and his scent was wild and everywhere, just like his hair. She stared at his face, wide-eyed. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was insistent and hot and enough to make her shut up. When he was done, he leaned away, one hand cupping her jaw, as he stood straight.

She stared up at him, teary green eyes and mess of a hair. She was blushing.

"W-W-What're you—"

He swiped his rough thumb over her bottom lip. Shrugging, he said, "You wouldn't stop talking. And I like a challenge. I mean, who would give up the opportunity to turn a lesbian straight?"

Her eyes bugged out of her head. And then she was smiling, her heart soaring, mending back together by threads. She raised both of her small hands and grasped onto his around her jaw. "Hehe! Is this a joke or a confession?"

"Neither, boke!" he quipped, scowling, "Think of it more as a…friend helping another friend."

She giggled, blushing and smiling like crazy, "I didn't even know we were friends," she sighed softly and he stared at her, unreadable, "You know, this way, I will probably end up falling for you."

He smirked boyishly, cockily, "Good." And his lips were back on hers.

She didn't really understand it. She didn't understand _him_. But she gripped onto his school jacket and kissed him with everything she had. It didn't matter if she was rejected just an hour ago, and she loved girls, and Kensei would probably kill her if he found out.

All that mattered was Grimmjow cared. And that was enough to make her feel something more than heartbreak.

**…**

**…**

Orihime stared at the girl blankly after the story. Nervously, the girl in front of her twitched and fidgeted, hands bunching in her skirt and blushing brightly. The redhead slowly tilted her head to the side, utter confusion etched on her face, "_Huh_?"

"O-Orihime-chan!" Mashiro squeaked, "This is serious~!"

"Oh." Orihime nodded, deadpanned, "Is this the infamous 'Girl Talk'?"

"Orihime-chaaaan!"

"Kensei warned about this."

"Wait." Mashiro's eyes widened, "Y-You're not disappointed in me?"

Orihime arched a brow, "Why would I be?"

"I-I kissed a guy. And not just any guy. _Grimmjow_!"

"And this is supposed to make me disappointed in you?"

"Yes!"

"I do not understand."

"It's just—It's just…Ugh!" Mashiro grunted in frustrations, fists shaking, "It's just soooo confusing, Orihime-chan. One minute, I'm in love with Risa-san and the next, I'm kissing Grimmjow and following him around!"

"And how does Grimmjow-san feel about that?"

The smaller girl began to flush again, "N-Not much, I don't think. He even introduced me to his scary friends. And he walked me home. A-And…he keeps teasing me. Kissing me and then leaving me. It makes my head spin~"

_I know how you feel_, Orihime thought sourly, recalling how the times Ichigo touched her and left her body ablaze. Returning her attention to her friend, she smiled gently, "Well, I am happy for you."

Mashiro's head snapped up, "Happy for m-me?"

"Yes. You are happy so I am happy." And then she frowned thoughtfully, "Though, I don't think Kensei will enjoy it very much."

"Oh, Orihime-chan!" Suddenly, Mashiro was wrapping her arms around Orihime's neck and nuzzling her bosom, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"For what exactly?"

"I just love you!" She grabbed up her things. She pecked Orihime's cheek once and then beamed at her, "I have to go find him!" She skipped out of the closet without a care in the world. Orihime watched, mystified, as she pressed a hand against her cheek.

_I just love you!_

The warmth in her chest bloomed until she was smiling herself. No one besides her family and Ichigo had told her that they loved her. And she found herself replying back, "I love you, too, Shiro-chan."

**…**

**…**

It was raining when school was over. For some odd reason, people had stopped giving her looks and instead whispering amongst themselves. Though, this time, she didn't hear much of Loly's name, just Kurosaki's. She had searched for the tall black-haired all day, but found nothing.

Opening her umbrella, she stepped out into the soft cold ran and dipped her chin in her scarf. She walked off the schoolyard, wetting her socks in puddles, and keeping a tight grip around her bag. She didn't want it to get wet—she had a lot of work, after all.

She walked past the gates of the school, only to see someone occupying a bench. She was surprised to see Ichigo there, damp spiky, black locks and eyes closed. He was also wearing her scarf she had allowed him to burrow over the weekend. He looked deep in sleep. His peaceful face had her smiling softly, unfamiliar emotions rushing through her body. He had to be waiting a while for him to fall asleep like that.

She placed the umbrella over his head and that was when his thick black lashes pulled back and his chocolate eyes found hers. "Kurosaki," She said, tone gentle and a tranquilizing monotone, "were you waiting for me?" He stared at her for a long moment, his expression odd and unreadable, eyes dark.

Finally, he smiled up at her happily, as though she'd given him the best gift possible, "Un!"

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I've been gone for so long. Just had my wisdom teeth pulled out and I literally can't talk. I've just been typing for the last day in hopes of getting rid of the pain. –sighs- But it's okay because I'm in the BEST mood! ****Well'p did you like the twist in this chapter: Grimmjow and Mashiro? And I can't wait until I bring in the next chapter, where there is more drama, Orihime goes to Sora's grave, Ichigo reveals some secrets, and I try to update Her and Hidden Screams.**

**Hehe! I actually updated EIB! Everyone's been calling it that. It makes me so squeal-y~! And thanks to nypsy for the idea of Loly getting exposed like that! It got the story going. **

**Pretty please review guys! I love all of youuuuuuuu~!**

**-Star**


End file.
